


Sparks

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian meets Emma on his wedding day after being left at the altar. Will she able to help him pass through his issues and Killian help her open up to others around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope everyone had a lovely New Year’s eve! I’m posting my first story of 2015 and I decided to start with a new multi-chapter CS au. I really had fun writing this chapter, and I really can’t wait to explore more of this story! A big thanks as usual to Nicki- oncertwice, for her huuuuuuuuuuuuge help with this story and reassuring me that it doesn’t suck.
> 
> Read and enjooy!

This day couldn’t come to an end fast enough. Killian Jones already had a lifetime of bad days to his account, but today made every other bad day look like a walk in the park. 

 

It was his wedding day, the day that would unite him and his college girlfriend, Milah, forever. 

 

He had fallen for her charms – her feisty personality and thirst for adventure – when he was only nineteen, and now, ten years later, he still saw her as if she was his whole world. Not only that, but she was undeniably beautiful with her long, brown, wavy hair that adorned the classical beauty that held her features. 

 

Her light blue eyes always shone with excitement and the awe they carried when he had asked her hand in marriage. The past year was thrilling as they’d both brainstormed and planned every little detail of their wedding. Since he had no family, (his brother long gone as he filled his duty to the navy back in England) he had agreed with her request to set the location of their most important day as a couple in her hometown of Storybrooke. 

 

Now, here he was, sitting at the counter of this bar, the Rabbit Hole, drowning his sorrows in a glass of rum. 

 

Well, actually, more than one. 

 

His bowtie was now long undone, his jacket draped over the back of the stool next to him, his hair a mess as he constantly ran his hand through it. 

 

He sighed as he finished the last drop of his drink, and his eyes made contact with the bartender as he waved his hand at him so he would refill his tumbler. His eyes were fixed on the counter as he ruminated, wondering what the bloody hell went wrong. He cared about Milah and she seemed to care about him, too.They made each other laugh, she was always pushing him to better himself, challenging him, and, the sex, well, it was good.  Very good. He rubbed his face with one hand as he felt desperation invade him. 

 

The stool next to him made a sound as it scratched against the floor. He then felt a body settle onto it. 

 

Killian didn’t turn around, not wanting to talk to anyone right know, as he preferred brooding alone. The person next to him ordered their drink. The feminine voice intrigued him, so he decided to glance quickly at her. 

 

A long-haired blonde sat next to him, wearing a fitted red leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. She glanced quickly at him, too, and he noticed the beautiful emerald eyes she had and was blown away by her beauty. 

 

He cast her a small smile and turned back to stare at his hands as they held his glass of rum. They both stayed in silence for a while, until he heard her curse at the plasma-screen TV behind the counter as she banged a fist on the bar. She was clearly a fan of American football. Her reaction made him laugh despite his miserable mood. He felt the woman turn her head around and glare at him. 

 

“Are you laughing at my misery?” She asked him with a stern voice, but Killian could hear the teasing tone hidden beneath. “My team is losing.”

 

“Can you blame me? You’re screaming over American football. It isn’t even  real  football. If you were screaming over the real thing, then perhaps I could sympathize with you.” He quipped back and saw her raise an eyebrow, the corner of her lips tugging upwards. Clearly she wasn’t used to having people argue with her. 

 

“You’re talking about those skinny guys runnning around like idiots a field trying to kick the ball?” 

 

“Yes.That, my dear, is the real deal.True football. And it's better than those blokes who run so they can end up piled on top of each other.” With that said he lifted his glass and took another sip as he heard her petulant reply. 

 

“Let’s agree to disagree.” She mimicked him, and took her glass of whiskey and sipped from it before turning back to him. “ So tell me, did you run out of caviar at your party?” 

 

Killian looked at her confused by her inquiry, and she seemed to have noticed, giving a curt nod to his ensemble before looking back to his face. “Your tux.”

 

“Oh  that .” His voice was devoid of excitement. “Today was my wedding day.” 

 

“Congratulations. Care to tell me what you’re doing here if it’s your wedding night?” The blonde asked him, turning her upper body around so she could face him, her left arm resting on the counter.

 

“I got left at the altar.” He told her bluntly, as he raised the tumbler to his lips. The blonde looked at him stunned, her mouth parted, clearly not knowing how to answer him.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” 

 

Killian smiled softly at her, touched by the sincerity in her apology. “No need to be sorry, lass. You didn’t know.”

 

“Emma. My name is Emma.” 

 

His eyes locked on with hers before he looked down at the hand she was handing him. “Killian,” He replied as he grasped her small, soft hand in a handshake. 

 

With the official introductions made, Killian spent the rest of his wedding night talking with Emma, as she was clearly determined to keep him company. It wasn’t out of pity for his situation or his broken heart. It was genuine and sincere sympathy she had for his misfortune. 

 

As the alcohol made its way into his system, he slowly, but not completely, started to forget his about his day. The feisty blonde next to him was a good distraction, not only because of her beauty, but because she was smart, interesting and entertaining. She was able to keep up with him as he drank, and she consistently tried to have the last word, which he liked. It spiced things up.

 

As the evening progressed, they neared the closing time of the Rabbit Hole, and Killian was dreading the moment he would have to go back to his hotel room, the honeymoon suite, the place where he and Milah were meant to spend their wedding night, alone. 

 

“So, where are you staying?” Emma asked him as they walked out of the bar and into the parking lot. 

 

“Ugh, at the  Enchanted,  in the nuptial suite.” He told her with a cringe, which earned him a sad smile from her, her hand resting on his forearm. 

 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve known.” 

 

“Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault, it’s  hers .” The last word came out laced with venom, as he finally let himself succumb to the frustration of what Milah had done to him. 

 

“Can I do something to make you feel better?” 

 

He raised his eyebrows at her, wondering what she had in mind. Her voice came out sultry and, if he dare say, seductive. There was a telling glint in her green eyes, which made him lick his lips as he wondered if he could really do what he thought she was implying. 

 

“What do you have in mind?” He closed the space between them, walking over to her and only stopping when their chests almost touched.

 

“Well, it is your wedding night. I can make you forget, show you a good time if you want.” Her eyes were fixed on his lips as her hands caressed his arms, and Killian felt a shiver run down his spine. 

 

He almost felt that doing this would be cheating, but he knew he wasn’t, he was the one who got left at the altar, and the opportunity that Emma was offering to him was quite tempting. She was beautiful and sexy, and he was sure that he would have a good time with her.

 

He leaned in, their noses brushing softly as their lips touched for a subtle kiss. Killian felt her arms go up his, until her hands reached his neck, her fingers raking his scalp as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

 

He let her guide him for a moment before the rush of lust she was giving him was too much and grabbed her hips as he flushed their bodies together as his lips matched her hungry need. She suddenly pushed him back, just enough so she could catch her breath, forehead pressed on his. 

 

If that was the fun she was talking about, Killian was definitely on board as he was already addicted to her touch and taste. 

 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked his voice breathy. 

 

"I say we take advantage of that suite and I will make your night worth it." 

 

With that said, Killian felt his trousers get tighter with the promise she was giving him. Emma grabbed his hand and led him to a yellow bug he assumed was hers.

 

The ride to the hotel was short, which was good, considering that now the only thought that was going through his mind was to tear those clothes off the beautiful siren next to him. 

 

She parked around the corner, determined not to use the parking lot of the hotel. The walk to their destination was filled with light touches and quick glances that held the excitement of what was to come. 

 

The second they reached the elevator, safe from prying eyes, Killian crashed his lips on hers as he pushed her into one of the four walls of the lift. She moaned into the kiss as she lifted one leg and curled it around his waist, making his straining erection press into her. The kiss was hungry, teeth clacking together, nibbling at each other until their lips were red and swollen. 

 

When the elevator alerted them of their floor with a 'ding,' they detached their lips, Killian resting his hands on the small of her back as he led her to the room. He grab the key-card and swiped it through the magnetic lock and held the door so Emma could enter. 

 

The room was on the top floor, with floor-to-ceiling windows that faced an ocean view. He flicked a lamp on to shed some light into the room, and he stayed put as he looked at Emma walking around the room, and ultimately stood in front of the window, fingertips grazing the glass as she looked at the view. 

 

She may not be Milah, his fiancé – well,  ex -fiancée– but she was nonetheless breathtaking. 

 

There was something about her that attracted him to her, the way she held herself, a spark that sent jolts of exhilaration through him, her dazzling smile, her wit. 

 

He could also see that despite all of her charms and beauty that she was a woman who guarded herself, who kept her heart very close to her chest, locked away, afraid of who might touch it. The vulnerability that was under her strong front was something he found endearing in a way, something that he wanted to soothe. Probably due to the fact that he felt himself somewhat weak and vulnerable at the moment. It connected him to her, made her understanding genuine, showing him that her actions weren’t fueled by pity. 

 

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the space between her shoulder and neck. Her head fell back, raising a hand so she could rake her nails over the nape of his neck. His hands went to get rid of her leather jacket as he continued peppering kisses up her neck, until his lips latched onto her earlobe. Her backside pressed on his bulge, relieving a tiny bit of the tension and need that was rushing there. Killian spun her around and pressed her back against the glass wall, raising her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist. Almost instantly they both started to move their hips, wanting to relieve more and more of that pressure. 

 

It felt thrilling to do this with her, a woman that wasn’t Milah. For the past ten years she was the only who had warmed his bed, and having this feisty blonde kiss him this passionately, wantonly as she ground her hips into his felt amazing. 

 

Killian suddenly led her to the big, king-sized bed, depositing her on the soft mattress. Emma sat at the edge of the bed, her hands going for his middle, fumbling with his belt as her eyes were locked with his. She licked her lips when she finally managed to unbuckle his belt, her hand palming him through his trousers as he bit back a moan. 

 

She raised herself, her hands trailing over his chest, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, nails dragging down his skin the moment his chest was bare. He hissed when she grazed her fingertips at the edge of his pants, finally unbuttoning them and pushing them down, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. 

 

She leaned in and kissed him senseless, taking control of him, sucking his bottom lip before releasing it her teeth scraping the skin. Her mouth went to his ear, whispering for him to ‘ lay down and enjoy the show. ’ He did as he was told and went to sit on the bed, his back resting against the headboard as he looked at her as she started to sway her hips gently, her hand caressing her stomach. 

 

Emma slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and threw it over to the other side of the room as she revealed to him the black bra that she wore underneath. 

 

Killian felt his cock twitch when she started to palm her breast through the fabric with one hand, the other caressing her heat over her jeans. His mouth watered when she finally was in her underwear, her hands teasing her own body. 

 

“Fuck, Emma.” Killian cursed under his breath, unable to contain himself anymore, pulled his briefs down, and grasped his shaft, lazily stroking himself. Her eyes grew a bit wider, lust invading her gaze, moaning when she pushed her hands into her underwear as she started touching herself. Her head thrashed, eyes rolling at the back of her head as she let a sharp cry slip past her lips as she made herself reach her cllimax. His hips jerked when he saw her tumble over the edge, the vision an intensely erotic one. 

 

Emma regained her wits a moment later and crawled on the bed as she looked at him with a predatory gaze. She straddled his hips, grazing her fingers covered with arousal over his bottom lip, and he sucked them into his mouth, tasting her and groaning. 

 

She popped her fingers out, and smirked at him before she leaned down, her hand now replacing his on his cock, massaging it slowly as her lips made contact with the tip. He caressed her hair as she continued to tease him with her mouth. 

 

“You don’t need to do this.” He whispered huskily. 

 

Emma looked at him with a sly grin. “I know I don’t need to, but I want to make you feel good.” 

 

With that said, she finally took him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as her tongue massaged the underside of his hard member. Killian closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the sensation that this gorgeous blonde was giving him. It was different, different from when Milah used her mouth on him, but it was a good kind of different. 

 

He opened his eyes when she swirled her tongue around his tip, sending him closer to the edge, and looked down at her. Her green eyes were now black with lust as she moaned around him, the vibrations adding to the already very pleasant feeling. That’s when he noticed that her hand was back inside of her panties, and the thought of her being so aroused as she sucked him off made him slowly lose the control he was trying to maintain. 

 

“You need to stop.” He panted, fingers pulling lightly on her hair so she would cease her actions.

 

When she did, he fumbled with the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a condom. He ripped the square package eagerly and rolled it down his cock as Emma took off her last layer of clothes. 

 

Before he managed to turn her around so she could lay on her back, she was already straddling him again, her hand guiding him to her entrance as she sank down onto his length. 

 

Emma’s head tipped back, her long, golden locks grazing her backside as she started to move above him. His hands went to steady her movements as he firmly grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her skin, leaving behind pale marks. He raised his hips as best as he could to match her pace, both moaning loudly when he reached that spot that made her see stars, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

 

“Oh God. Yes! Don’t stop, Killian.” 

 

He felt her clench around him as she came, his self control faltering as she tightened. 

 

He waited for her to come down and pushed her back onto the mattress, her head now at the foot of the bed, as he thrust inside her at a fast pace, wanting to reach his own release. His movement lacked all finesse, but it brought him closer and closer. 

 

A hand of his trailed down between their pressed bodies, thumb drawing circles on her clit, wanting her to join him. It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall over the edge, hips stilling as he spilled into the condom.    
  


Killian rolled to over her side, splayed on his back as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. He turned his head to look at her and saw her staring at the ceiling, her chest heaving. She turned her head as well, and they both looked at each other, tired smiles curling at the corners of their lips. 

 

“Thank you, Emma.” He murmured. 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

They stayed in that position for a little while before Killian gathered the energy to get up and clean himself. He invited her to stay over since it was late, or, depending on how one saw it, very early in the morning. 

 

She declined, telling him that she preferred to sleep in her own bed. Before she left, she hugged him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, telling him that she spent a great time with him, and wished him good luck. He went to bed, and unexpectedly, fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

 

The next day his limbs felt sore, his mouth dry, and he was a bit disoriented. He sat on the bed and recognized the room being as his nuptial suite, the events of the previous day creeping back into his mind. 

 

He fell back on the bed, arms and legs sprawled and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were all falling apart now. His only semblance of family he thought he had with Milah, was now gone. He still had his friends, but it wasn’t the same, ever since he met her, she was his whole world, his first love. He still couldn’t understand why, and that’s what made the hole she had left in his chest even more painful. 

 

A couple of hours later, Killian packed his luggage and looked around the room before leaving. They had chosen this room together, and he ended up spending his wedding night with another woman. 

 

He chuckled bitterly at the thought and left the room without looking back. 

 

After he had cleared his bill at the reception desk, he walked out, his feet dragging him back to the Rabbit Hole. It was late in the afternoon and he really needed a drink. 

 

Again. 

 

He entered the bar and went to sit at the counter, same stool where he sat the night before. This time, instead of wearing a tux, he had a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, his luggage at his feet. 

 

He ordered the same thing, a glass of rum, and gulped it down in one sip the moment the bartender gave him his drink. Killian wished that the same blonde would come over and whisk away his sorrows, like she had the night before. 

 

His encounter with Emma was unexpected but welcome. He couldn’t thank her enough for keeping him company, she’d managed to take his mind off of the events that occurred earlier that day with Milah. His eyes were fixed on the television behind the counter, and he couldn’t stop the small smile that curved his lips as he saw the sports commentator talking about the football game that aired. Three glasses of rum later, he finally had someone who came to sit next to him, it was just not the person he hoped it would be.

 

“I’ve been looking all over for you, mate.” 

 

Killian recognized the thick British accent belonging to the man he asked to be his best man, Will. He ignored his friend’s comment and took a sip of rum instead. He heard the man next to him sigh before ordering his own drink from the redheaded bartender.

 

“I know you can’t see it right now, but I think you’ll realize soon enough that you’re better off without Milah.” 

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“Come on, don’t tell me you seriously wanted to  marry  her?” Will’s comment ignited a flicker of anger inside of Killian, the insinuation that his former fiancée was not worthy of his affections. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from getting up and punching Will in the face. 

 

“I mean, the woman is flaky as fuck. I seriously don’t know how you kept up with her.” Will said, oblivious of the daggers that Killian was shooting with his eyes. Before he could say anything else, he fell from his chair as Killian’s fist made contact with his cheek. 

 

“Bloody hell! What’s wrong with you?” Will shouted as he got up unsteadily, a hand rubbing his jaw.

 

“You don’t get to talk about Milah that way.” Killian gritted, his fist reading for another hit. 

 

“Are you  crazy ? The woman left you!” With that said, another punch flew in his direction, but this time he was ready for the hit and pushed back at his friend. Killian’s back hitting the counter. Not one to back down, and also letting alcohol cloud his judgement, he lauched himself at Will. 

 

It didn’t take much time before the other customers came to seperate the two men, followed by the sheriff coming to arrest both of them. The blond man shoved Killian’s arms behind his back, wrapping the handcuffs around his wrists and then doing the same to Will. He presented himself as Sheriff David Nolan and then procedeed to ask the other patrons what exactly happened. 

 

The next morning, Killian’s head was throbbing, the skin of his jaw sensitive and swollen. He managed to sit on what seemed to be a cot. He had trouble focusing his vision, and felt as if his head was going to explode. He was definitely hungover, and with the way his body ached, he had fought with someone. 

 

The thing was, he had trouble remembering what the hell happened at the bar the night before. The last thing he remembered was being extremely pissed at Will and then his memory went black. When he finally managed to take in his surroundings, he realized he was actually in a cell, his mate sitting in the one next to him.

 

“What the hell happened last night?” He voice came out groggy. 

 

“You don’t remember?” 

 

Killian shook his head, the action making him wince in pain.

 

“You punched me you, idiot.” 

 

He was about to apologize to his friend, when suddenly a tall blond man with broad shoulders entered the room and went to unlock Will’s cell. 

 

“You can go.” He said with a strong and stern voice. 

 

“Oi! What about me?” Blurted Killian as he got up and walked over the door of his cell, causing the sheriff to turn around and look at him. 

 

“The person that we called to bail you out still hasn’t shown up.” He then turned back around and went to sit in his office and grab a pile of folders as he settled himself to work on some paperwork. 

 

Killian cursed under his breath and went back to sit on his cot, trying to remember what happened. He slowly remembered punching Will, and as for the reason, he assumed it was about a certain brunette. A door in the hallway creaked, catching his attention and he turned, hoping that it was the “person” that the sheriff had said would come. He straightened up when he saw a gorgeous blonde enter the room, the one he had hoped to bump into the night before.

 

“ Emma ?” 

 

Emma froze the moment she saw him, and quickly glanced at the man in the office and walked over when she made sure his eyes were fixed on his work. Killian saw her take a deep breath as she walked over to his cell.

 

“What the hell are you doing in there, Killian?” She whispered. 

 

He smiled at her, quite happy to see a familiar face and wondered if she was the one bailing him out. “I got into a little bar fight last night. Are you here to bail me out?” He asked, his hands clutching to the cell’s bars. He really needed to get out of there and get some water. 

 

“No.” She replied and quickly glanced back to the sheriff before turning back to look at Killian. “I’m the deputy here. Look, please keep your mouth shut about the other night, I really don’t need my father to know what happened.”

 

Killian’s mouth hung open, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was the sheriff’s daughter, and also his deputy. 

 

He didn’t think he could be  more  flabbergasted, but was quickly proven wrong when he heard the soft voice of the woman that had broken his heart not even forty-eight hours ago.

  
Milah.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian was frozen, convinced that his eyes were betraying him. 

 

It couldn’t be Milah, she wouldn't have come back for him. 

 

She  left  him. 

 

Emma's eyes shifted between the former lovers before she managed to break the ice and went to greet the brunette and asked what she could for her.

 

“Sheriff Nolan called me to tell me that Killian was arrested.” Milah told the blonde, and Killian felt his heart squeeze as he heard her soft lilted voice. It hurt to hear the once soothing and warm voice that she had just for him was now replaced by a cold and annoyed one. 

 

The deputy asked Milah to follow her so she could sign the papers and then went to unlock his cell.

 

Killian could feel Emma’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t care less, here was his chance to finally demand an explanation from his ex-fiancée as to why she decided not to show up to their wedding. He grabbed his leather jacket from the cot and got out of the cell, quickly thanking Emma before following after Milah, who was walking out of the station with a decisive step. 

 

“Milah! Wait!” Killian shouted as he jogged behind her. 

 

As they arrived in the parking lot, she stopped abruptly and turrned around with an exasperated look and a loug sigh as she asked him,  ‘What?’ .

 

“Can’t we talk for a moment?”

 

“We have nothing to talk about, Killian. It’s over. Deal with it.” She made a move for her car, and he leaned forward grasping her wrist, spinning her around so she could face him.

 

“I’ll deal with it once you tell me why.” 

 

Her light blue eyes were now locked with his pleading ones as he awaited an answer. “It just wasn’t working.” She finally told him.

 

“How? Milah, I  love  you. I would do anything for you.” His voice started to break as he felt his heart being torn into pieces.

 

“Well, that’s the problem. Killian, don’t get me wrong, you were an amazing boyfriend, but you’re too much. It’s suffocating, and I need to breathe. I feel like a caged animal with you. I need to be free. I’m sorry.” She took his hand in hers as she talked. Killian was unable to move, his whole body numb as he tried to absorb her words.

 

She released his hand and took a step backwards, her hand now clutching on the strap of her purse. 

 

“Look, I’m going back to Boston tonight. I’ll pack my things and be out of the apartment as soon as I can.” She waited for his answer but as he made no intention in replying, she walked away, leaving him standing in the parking lot. 

 

Alone.

 

-/- 

 

Emma was trying to casually watch the scene that was unfolding in the station’s parking lot. 

 

She had no idea that his ex-fiancée was Milah, one of the most popular girls when she was in high school. Well, if she was being honest she had shown no interest on knowing more about Killian's failed engagement  that night. 

 

She only wanted to distract him from the pain he was going through. It was supposed to be a quick night of fun; she knew what that kind of rejection could do to someone. 

 

She remembered entering the bar that night and sitting next to him without even really noticing his presence, she just wanted to drink and watch the game. When he had looked at her with a small smile as she settled on her stool, her beath hitched when she noticed how attractive he was. 

 

But the moment was short-lived as he quickly turned his head back and went back to his drink. Needless to say, she was surprised when he talked to her she’d reacted to the other teams’ touch down, and even more when he started up a friendly banter with her. 

 

It was refreshing. No one in this town had the guts to argume with her (with the exception of maybe Elsa, Ruby or Granny). That’s what being the daughter of the sheriff did to you. Not to mention the fact that she had grown into being his newest deputy after Graham decided to leave his position and left town after a nasty break-up. 

 

Killian’s presence was a welcome change for the night. He was someone who didn’t know who she was since he was only passing through. She felt an instant connection with him, which made talking to him very easy. 

 

At first it threw her off, but as the evening progressed, she realized she enjoyed his company, and the fact that he was insanely attractive made her want to stay at the bar a bit longer. They had kept their discussion light since he’d had enough drama for the day, and Emma could go a night without talking about why she was still single and why she didn't want to be in a relationship.

 

As they walked into the parking lot that night, she realized that she didn't want the night to end, she wanted to spend more time with him. That’s how she got the crazy of idea of spending the night with him (if she was being honest, she had been thinking about it all night, but no need for him to know about it). 

 

It was amazing, as she suspected, he exuded sex the moment he latched his lips onto hers, his firm, warm body pressed against her. He had ignited a fire inside her, one that had been burning slowly throughout the night, giving her a boost of confidence she didn’t know she had. 

 

Granted, it has been a while since she’d last had sex with no strings attached. And it felt good,  really good , to finally relieve that tension. 

 

Emma had left his hotel room not expecting on seeing him again. 

 

Why would she? 

 

He was only in Storybrooke for his wedding, and since that was over, she was convinced that he already was half way to Boston by now. The moment she saw him in the cell, she couldn’t stop the wave of panic coursed through her. 

 

Why was he still there? 

 

She really didn’t want him to think anything of her presence there, but it was hard not think that when she saw the relieved look he wore on his handsome face. When he had told her what he was doing there she internally rolled her eyes. 

 

Boys . 

 

Now here she was, trying to get a good look at what was happening between him and his ex. 

 

It wasn’t  that she cared about him, it was more sympathy for the man. He was desperately looking for closure, and Emma understood that feeling so well. Being abandoned by someone you thought loved you, leaving you just like that without any explanation whatsoever, was something very hard to live with. 

 

She knew. 

 

Her heart ached for him when she saw Milah leave the parking lot, Killian standing there alone and distraught. She knew she shouldn’t go to him, but she couldn’t ignore the pull inside of her telling her to go see if he was alright.

 

Emma glanced quickly at her father, who was busy with his work, and walked into his office.

 

“Dad?” She said as she knocked on the open door. His eyes lifted from his paperwork to look at her.

 

“I’m gonna go on patrol. If you need me back here, just call me.” Emma turned around and took out the keys from her jacket, but was stopped by her father.

 

“I think I’ll be fine. You’re coming to dinner tonight aren’t you?” 

 

She smiled akwardly at her dad. She had completely forgotten that tonight her parents were expecting her to come over to their place for supper.

 

“Uh…” She trailed off, her father sighing exhaustedly.

 

“Emma, your mom is expecting you to be there. You know how important it is to her that you be there.” 

 

She slumped her shoulders and muttered ‘ fine ’ at her dad and went to see if Killian was still standing in the middle of the parking lot. 

 

She felt relieved when she saw him there, as he definitely didn’t move. Emma walked towards him, her hand softly going to brush his shoulder blade. He barely moved his head around when she did.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?” She asked gently. His Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed, eyes blinking as he took a deep breath, his voice coming out somewhat groggy.

 

“I… I don’t know where my things are.” 

 

Emma’s eyebrows raised in surprise, clearly not expecting that  that would be his answer. “Oh. Where did you last have them?” 

 

He finally turned around to look at her, and noticed that his eyes were glassy, pain written all over them. “At the bar.” 

 

“The Rabbit Hole?” 

 

“Aye.” 

 

Emma nodded slowly at his response, her fingers wrapping softly around his wrist. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride.” He followed her to the her car without resistence.

 

The car ride toward the bar was quiet. Killian was still not over whatever Milah had told him, and he was clearly hurting with the reason she might have told him. 

 

Emma parked the car, both unmoving when did so. She glanced at him and noticed that he was still thinking over what happened and probably didn’t even notice that they had arrived at the Rabbit Hole.

 

She cleared her throat to get his attention, which worked since he finally looked at her and then out of the window.

 

“We’re here.” 

 

“Right. I’ll go check if they have my luggage.” He made a move to open the door and stopped when she spoke.

 

“Want me to come with you?” 

 

He hesitated, then gave her a small smile. “I won’t be long.” Killian then opened the door and walked into the building. 

 

Emma couldn’t her help but give him a once-over, admiring how good he looked in the dark jeans and leather jacket he wore. Her head then hit the back of her seat as she chastised herself for doing so. The man was heartbroken and she was drooling over him. 

 

As promised, Killian came back minutes later with his baggage. She unlocked the trunk from inside the car so he could drop it back there. He then walked around her bug and got back into his seat on the passenger’s side, sighing heavily as he slumped into it.

 

“Is there somewhere I can drop you off?” She asked him, not knowing where to go now.

 

“I honestly don’t know.” 

 

“When are you going back to Boston?”

 

“Technically, I’m supposed to be heading for my honeymoon.” He answered with a bitter laugh. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ll be heading back to Boston any time soon.”

 

“Why not? Maybe you could spend some time with your family?” She proposed and instantly regretted it when another dry laugh escaped his lips.

 

“I don’t have a family, love. Milah was my only family.” 

 

Emma cringed at her own tactlessness. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” 

 

He smiled reassuringly at her, which helped her feel a bit less guilty. “It’s okay, you had no way of knowing.” His eyes then went to look at the hood of the car, staring at nothing in particular.

 

“I don’t want to go back to Boston because Milah is going to go over to our apartment and pack her things. I don’t want to be there for that.” Killian sighed, finally explaining his doubts on going back.

 

“There’s a bed and breakfast nearby, Granny’s. You can stay there for a while.” Emma proposed. She didn’t know why she was so set on helping him, the urge was stronger than she was. When he looked back at her, this time with a genuine smile, she couldn’t stop the shy grin that appeared on her face. 

 

“I think that’s a good idea. Thank you, Emma.” 

 

She nodded her head, her lips still curved upwards and turned the engine on and went in direction of Granny’s.

 

Killian thanked her once again, and she was taken by surprise when he leaned in and hugged her a bit awkwardly from his seat. She watched him go inside the inn, and then drove over to her parents’ house, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming dinner.

 

It’s not that she didn’t love her parents, she did. They had given her everything she ever needed in her life. She was just  different  than them. 

 

They were people that had so much hope for others,  especially her mom, and they were always so forgiving, which sometimes made her want to throw up. She, on the other hand, was bitter and maybe even a little prickly.

 

Despite the fact that she had loving, caring parents, Emma didn’t get the same chances as they did. She had been played, wronged and abandoned by the people around her that she had learned to care and love, making her the way she was. 

 

She was mistrustful, and had her reasons for being that way, but her mom had a hard time accepting that her daughter had such a hard time letting people in. It frustrated Emma that her mother couldn’t let her be, and always gave her neverending speeches on how those walls of hers were keeping her from finding love. 

 

Her mother didn’t understand those walls were protecting Emma from getting hurt again, and that she didn’t need a man to make her happy. Not everyone found their true love and lived happy ever after. Emma had made her peace with that, unfortunately her mom didn’t.

 

The evening with her parents went sweetly, talking about the usual. Her mom talked about some of her students at school, and her dad listened to every word she was saying. 

 

Emma spent most of the dinner with her fork between her fingers poking at her food, her mind always drifting back to Killian. She couldn’t stop herself from putting herself in his place, and she was pained thinking about how he must feel right now. 

 

Completely alone. 

 

Mary Margaret noticed that she wasn’t very present during the meal, and placed a hand on hers. Emma lifted her eyes to look at her mother, who had a slightly worried look on her face. She dropped her fork in her plate as she waited for her to ask her what was wrong.

 

“Are you okay, Emma?” She inquired as per usual.

 

“I’m fine, I’m just tired.” Emma lied as she smiled at her mom, hoping that she wouldn’t push further.

 

“Oh. Well, in that case, we’re not going to hold you any longer.” Mary Margaret got up and started clearing the table, David following her into the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes.

 

Emma went to help her parents, but they insisted on her going back to her place so she could  rest. She didn’t insist, it was of no use and she knew it. If she inherited anything from her parents, it was their stubborness. She hugged them at the door and got into her car and drove towards her apartment. 

 

After taking a long, hot bath, where she absolutely  didn’t  think about the tall dark-haired man with stunning blue eyes, she went to settle herself in her bed. Her last thoughts were about Killian, wondering how he was doing, debating with herself on whether or not she should go and see him tomorrow, see how he was. 

 

She wanted to, badly, but was getting scared by the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about him, that she wanted to see him. Emma let out a deep sigh and turned off the lamp on her night stand. 

  
She’d figure it out tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me a bit more time to update, got caught up with real life and going back to work. But now I'm baaack and if all goes well I should probably update a bit faster (no promises though, just me trying very hard).
> 
> This chapter is only Killian's POV. I should be able to alternate each POV with each chapter, if there's both POV in one chapter I'll make a note beforehand.
> 
> Thanks Nicki for being the amazing beta you are.
> 
> Read and enjoy! Caro xx

 The room was small, but big enough to accomodate him for a couple of days. 

 

The floral wallpaper and the pastel green and pink colors that decorated the room were far from his personal taste. He thought to himself that the bed and breakfast had never fit its name so well. 

 

Granny’s . 

 

It  did  look like his grandmother's room. 

 

Killian dragged his luggage into the room and left it next to a light green armchair. He paced around the room to take a quick look at what was at his disposal: a bed, a desk, a television, and an armchair. The only thing missing was his personal bathroom. He sighed when he noticed that he was missing that particular necessity, and that he would have to go out of his room to access a common bathroom somwhere down the hall. 

 

Kicking his shoes off at the bottom of the bed, he let himself fall back on the mattress, his arms stretched out at each side of him and eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

 

Milah’s words were still going around in circles in his head:  Too much.

 

He would have never guessed that he was too much for her. He  loved  her, and when Killian Jones loved someone he didn’t love half way, he loved all the way and (apparently) even more. He had spent ten years giving himself entirely to her, giving her everything he had to offer and now she took it all with her, even his heart. 

 

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly until he saw white dots. At least there were still some good people out there. A certain blonde came to mind and he realized how, once more, she had come to his rescue. 

 

He certainly hoped that he stayed in Storybrooke for awhile, he'd get the chance to see her again. Emma seemed to have this ability to make him feel all better, as if she understood him in a way that one wouldn’t expect from a complete stranger.

 

Suddenly, his stomach gurgled loudly as he realized that he hadn’t eaten all day. He decided to grab something to eat and then walk around town and see where that lead him for the day.  

 

He jumped off the bed, grabbed his leather jacket and keys, and walked out of his room and went towards the stairs that led him to the diner. 

 

The restaurant was almost empty aside from four patrons already sitting quietly at their tables. Killian made a beeline for the counter and sat on one of the stools as he grabbed a menu and inspected it. A brunette with a white shirt and red skirt came to stand in front of him as she greeted him. He lifted his head up with an eyebrow raised and greeted the waitress back. 

 

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” He sighed at her comment, as he really wasn’t planning on making small chat over his failed wedding. Deciding to be nonchalant, he just nodded his head up and down slowly as his eyes went back to skim through the menu.

 

“What are you here for?”  This time he dropped his menu on the counter and locked his eyes with the brunette which he noticed was wearing a name tag: Ruby.

 

“Listen, I’ll be staying at the inn for a couple of days as far as I know. I don’t do questions concerning my personal life at the moment. Let’s just say I’m here on vacation for an undefined period of time, yeah?” Instead of being insulted or taken aback with his response, the waitress just stood there with an amused look. 

 

“Sure. What can I get you? Or is  that  too personal?” She teased as she leaned a bit forward, hands gripping the edge of her counter. 

 

“Cheeseburger and a beer.” He ordered as he gave her back the menu.

 

“A bit early for a beer don’t you think?” She grabbed the menu he was handing her but didn’t budge. Killian had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself for being rude to her.

 

“Well, it’s noon somewhere.” His response seemed to satisfy her as she shot him an amused grin and went to place his order. 

 

The rest of his encounter with the brunette was then restricted to the minimum as the diner started to get busy and he was quite grateful for it. He finished his meal and got up as he drank the last drops of his beer. Taking out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, he grabbed a twenty and dropped it on the counter before leaving the diner. 

 

The moment Killian got outside he had no idea where to go. There was always the Rabbit Hole, but he decided it was best not to go there, since he feels he had been spending all of his time there recently. His feet started moving, and he decided he’d go where ever his feet led him. 

 

After a couple of miles around town, he realized that Storybrooke was far from being Boston. 

 

He knew it was a small town, as Milah kept reminding him, but he quite enjoyed the cozy atmosphere that reigned, he kept thinking that he would have liked to grow up somewhere like this. He noticed that everyone seemed to know everyone and they seemed to be all a big family, with a lot of gossip because the smaller the town his, the more there is gossip about. 

 

Killian found himself at the docks. He found a bench nearby and went to sit on it and looked at the scenery. 

 

He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the sea breeze. The scent wasn’t the same as he remembered in England but there was still a very familiar hint of something that stirred up memories of Liam. 

 

Sailing was Liam’s favorite hobby and he used to take Killian everytime he did and with time, it became one his favorite pastimes. He stopped sailing when Liam passed away and never thought of getting back into it. 

 

He noticed a small shed with a big wooden sign which was read:  ‘Boat for rent’  and Killian thought that it was maybe a sign to start sailing again, for Liam. 

 

He would have wanted it. 

 

An hour passed and Killian’s mood was even more somber that it was as he kept reminiscing on his brother. He finally decided that it was time to leave the docks and to go back to Granny’s inn. 

 

On his way back, he stopped at a liquor store and bought himself a bottle of rum that he brought back to his room. He sat on his armchair as he watched cable TV, drinking his rum until his mind went fuzzy, forgetting any memory of Liam or Milah.

 

The next morning, opening his eyes proved to be a painful and difficult task as his back was clearly sending him a message that it was in pain. He had fallen asleep on the armchair, one arm hanging loosely over the side, the other resting on his lap with the nearly-empty bottle of rum barely being held by his hand. He heard a faint sound coming from his room, and when his eyes finally managed to open and find the source of it, he realized that he had fallen asleep with the television still on. 

 

His hand went to place the bottle of liquor on the small coffee table in front of him and then got up from his chair, the tension in his muscles a reminder of the poor sleeping position he opted for last night. He streched as best as he could before going to his luggage and pulling it up on his bed. The zipper on the side now opened, he rummaged through his belongings as he attmepted to find some fresh clothes and underwear before heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

 

The warm water running down his skin was enough to wake him up and gave him enough energy to face another day. Killian got dressed and went back to his room quickly and grabbed his jacket and made sure he had the essentials with him. 

 

He headed down to the diner where he was welcomed with the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon. The scent that made it’s way to his nose was enough to make his mouth water and stomach grumble. His feet led him to the same stool on which he sat the day before, only this time Granny came to stand in front of him to take his order. 

 

“What can I get you, handsome?” The elderly woman asked him with what he assumed was her usual sassiness, one hand resting on the counter while the other rested on her full hip.

 

“Uh, pancakes with a side of bacon.” He answered absently as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Coming right up.” Granny went to place his order and came back minutes later with a mug of coffee that she placed in front of him. He raised his head up to look at the inn keeper, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I didn’t order any coffee.” 

 

“You seem like you could use something to help you start your day.” With that she went to attend other customers while Killian curled his fingers around the warm mug and dragged it up to his lips, taking a sip of the dark liquid. 

 

The bell at the entrance of the diner rang for what seemed like the twentieth time, as the citizens of Storybrooke came to have their breakfast over at Granny’s. He kept his eyes fixed on the newspaper that he had picked up on the seat next to him, but was quickly distracted by the familiar voice next to him.

 

“One large coffee, one hot chocolate with cinnamon and two cream cheese bagels to go.” The femine voice next to him ordered. Killian turned his head around as the edge of his lips curved upwards when he recognized the woman with long blond curls standing next to him.

 

“Well, look who came by to check on me.” 

 

Emma turned her head to face him as he caught her rolling her eyes at his teasing comment.

 

"Despite what you may think, I'm not here to check up you. I actually have a life, you know." She shot back as she turned her upper body towards him just as she had that night at the bar, resting her forearm on the counter.

 

"You shouldn't feel ashamed to have the need to see me." He leaned forward as if he wanted to tell her a secret. "I know that I have that effect on women." He then proceeded to wink at her which made her huff as a small smile crept onto her face. 

 

"Whatever makes you feel better, Jones." 

 

Killian took a sip of his coffee as his eyes inspected her from head to toe. He noticed that since the day he met her, she was always in the same type of clothing: boots, jeans, tank top and her red leather jacket.

 

"So then tell me, love, if you aren't here to check on me, why are you here?"  

 

Her eyes were locked with his and he could swear he saw  hesitation, as if she was avoiding to tell him something. Something that she didn't want to admit. She was startled when her order arrived and Granny asked her if she wanted to put it on her tab, to which she replied with a  nod. 

 

"I came to grab some breakfast so I could take it down to the station." She replied as she grabbed the brown bag in one hand and the to-go tray in the other. 

 

"Ah.". Killian shifted on his seat and decided to ask her what he had been meaning to ask the moment he saw her in the diner. 

 

"Are you available tonight?" He blurted out, and wondered why the hell he was suddenly so nervous to ask such a simple question to a woman he only known for a couple of days. 

 

She was clearly taken by surprise by his request, her eyes widening and mouth parting slightly. "I'm on patrol. Why?"

 

The defensive tone that layered her voice made him full on nervous, instantly regretting asking her that. His fingers went to scratch the back of neck. 

 

"I, uh. Well I don't know anyone here and since you've been only but kind to me from the moment we met, I was wondering if we could hang out. I could use some company. But if you can't or don't feel up to it, I completely understand." He wondered if he was imagining things, but he could swear he saw a hint of pink color her cheeks, which he found adorable. 

 

"Sorry. Maybe another time." He felt himself relax when he saw the sincerity emanating from her gaze. Emma smiled at him and headed towards the exit. As she was about to push the door open, her feet faltered and suddenly turned around and walked back to him.

 

"Actually, I could use some company. Want to join me on patrol?" She asked tentatively as her hands readjusted their grips on the cups. 

 

"Count me in." 

 

She smiled back at him before instructing him to join her at the station at eight sharp. 

 

After she left the restaurant, Killian felt lightness envelop him as he consider that this day may not be as bad as he thought it will be. 

 

Granny arrived with his food, and leaned forward in a stance that made him think she was about to gossip.

 

"Watch out with that one. She bites." Killian smirked at Granny’s comment,  if only she knew .

 

Killian ended up spending the day wandering around town and found the local library. He spent most of the day locked away between two bookshelves as he skimmed through the vast collection of books. 

 

He alsomade small talk with the librarian, Belle. She recommended a couple of books to him, and he trusted her expert opinion and decided to borrow them. He then headed back to the bench he had found the day before at the docks, and sat and read the rest of the afternoon.

 

The time to join Emma quickly arrived and Killian decided to make a stop before heading towards the station. He got to the parking lot with some time to spare, and saw the sheriff's patrol car in the parking lot and decided to wait for her there, leaning his back on it. As he waited for Emma, it felt odd and painful to think that not even twenty-four hours ago, Milah had finally admitted the reason of their failed relationship. 

 

He was grateful when Emma came out of the station, her presence having a calming effect on his complex and painful emotions. 

 

"Seriously?" She asked as she sauntered towards him, her keys in one hand while the other pointed at the box of doughnuts he had brought from the diner. 

 

"What would a patrol be without doughnuts?" He justified to which she answered with a laugh that warmed his heart. 

 

"I think you've been watching too many shitty cop movies." Her footsteps stopped when she reached the hood of the car and took the box of pastries. "There better be a bear claw in here." Emma rummaged through the contents of the box with a content smile, seeing that he had brought her favourite kind. 

 

“What’s that?” She asked him as she nodded towards his hands, a paper cup in each.

 

“That darling, is a hot beverage. Used to warm oneself on a cold night.” He pushed himself off the car and closed the space between them as he handed her one of the drinks which she eyed suspisciously. “Hot chocolate with cinnamon.” He quickly added as he saw her look at the cup as if she had never seen one before.

 

Killian chuckled at her shocked expression, at least he had gotten her drink right, too.

 

“How did you know?” Her voice came out low and curious, her usual confident and strong appearance exchange for soft but guarded one.

 

“I overheard your order this morning. I guessed that the hot chocolate was your choice since I recall tasting a hint of cinnamon on your lips that night.” 

 

Despite the darkness that the evening brought, he could still see her cheeks definitely go red as her eyes examined the cup in her hand. She muttered a thanks and proceeded to walk around the car to reach her door and sit behind the wheel. 

 

Killian follow suit and got himself comfortable on the passenger side with the pastries resting in his lap. The patrol started off quiet as they both sipped their drinks and Killian looked at the landscape passsing by. 

 

“Do you always patrol on the weekend?” Killian asked, set on breaking the silence between them. 

 

“No. My father and I alternate weekends.” 

 

He hummed at her answer while he grabbed himself a boston cream doughnut, taking a mouthful of it. Emma glanced at him quickly, one hand leaving the wheel and grabbing her bear claw, and took a bite. She moaned in delight as she tasted the sweet pastry, the sound shooting a wave of lust through Killian’s body as he remembered some of the sounds that she’d made in his hotel room two nights ago. 

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his hormones, Killian decided to ask her questions about her. He found out that she left the small town when she finished high school and went to live in Boston for a short period of time, and was surprised to find out that her appartment at that time was near to where he was currently living. 

 

She was also a dog lover and wished to adopt a stray from the animal shelter one day, unfortunately her work schedule was currently full and wouldn’t have time to take care of one. They kept talking about superficial topics as they got to know each other. 

 

“Do you have any hobbies?” She finally asked him, probably fed up with revealing bits and pieces of herself. 

 

(He had a feeling she wasn’t one to share personal details.)

 

“I do. I enjoy reading a lot, actually went to the library and got some books to keep my mind busy.” 

 

“That’s nice. What kind of novels do you like to read?” 

 

“Pirate stories.” Emma chuckled at his response which in turn made him smile. “Always had a thing for pirates, Captain Hook is actually one of my all-time favourites.” 

 

“Wow. You are such a dork.” 

 

He feigned insult, but he knew that it was meant as compliment if he relied on the teasing tone she usually used with him.

 

The rest of the evening went by with the same lightness in their conversation, his night turning out very enjoyable. He managed to forget most of his sorrows as they were replaced by the raw humour of the blonde sitting next to him. Once they finished eating their doughnuts, Emma drove him back to the inn. 

 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Emma told him once the car was parked and turned around so she could face him, a small, shy smile gracing her features.

 

“It was my pleasure, Emma.” He noticed her eyes flutter as she looked away quickly.

 

“Goodnight, Jones.” 

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

He got out of the car and entered the inn as he headed towards his room. Killian took time that night to brush his teeth and settled himself on his bed, wanting this time to wake up the next morning pain free. 

 

He grabbed one of his books and tried reading for awhile but that proved worthless. He adjusted himself under the comforter, and, for the first time since that fateful night, he managed to go to bed sober. 

  
It didn’t help him fall asleep any faster, his mind occasionally going back to these thoughts that haunted him, but the ache in his heart, the one  that crushed him every time, was now less painful and he believed it was the work of the new friend he had made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone if it took me some time to update, that's what happens when I'm juggling more than one mutli-chapter story! The next update might be in a couple of weeks, hopefully before OUAT comes back since I'll need to concentrate my free writing time on my CSSV gift and another story I'm writing for someone.
> 
> This chapter is in Emma's POV and I really hope you'll like it! Thanks to Nicki (oncertwice) as always for editing it!
> 
> Read and enjoy!

Emma was going through her morning routine as she got herself ready to head at the station. 

She’d a hard time waking up and needed a caffeine boost to help go through her day since she found it hard to find sleep the night before. She kept debating with herself if she should go over to the inn and check up on Killian in the morning. It’s not that she wanted to see him per se, she only wanted to make sure he had settled himself at Granny’s and that he was okay. 

As she was getting ready for work, Emma got a call from her father asking her to stop at Granny’s so she could grab them some coffee and breakfast. She smiled as she now had an excuse to stop by the diner to check up on him without  really  checking up on him. 

She was pleasantly surprised when she found him at the counter, reading the paper with a coffee in his hand. Emma had decided to act as if she didn’t see him not wanting to look clingy, which in reality she wasn’t, she was just very concerned with his well-being. He was the one that ‘noticed’ her, teasing her that she couldn’t stay away too long without seeing him, and she hoped she wasn’t blushing. 

Emma was quite happy to hear him ask her if she wanted to hang out later that day, because deep inside her she did. The night of their meeting kept coming back to mind and she couldn’t think of a moment where she didn’t have fun and apparently she was seeking more of it. Their encounter ended up by her inviting him to accompany her during patrols, which were actually pretty boring alone. When she had started acting as deputy, she had Graham who would usually come with her which spiced things up. But that time was over a long time ago, so Killian’s company was something that she was looking forward to. 

Emma drove back to the station trying very hard not to think too much about this thing that was developing with her and Killian. It has been a long time since she allowed a man get that close to her, but she felt as if she could trust him which was weird. She was afraid that the people around her would see this thing between them as more than it actually is (especially her parents and her friends). After a moment of reflexion she came to the decision of keeping this friendship that was apparently blossoming between the two of them, quiet. Unwanted gossip was something that she could live without. 

The morning was quite uneventful since she had a lot of paperwork to fill, and was alone at the station since her father went to investigated a small robbery at the local pharmacy. Emma’s eyes burned after a while of staring at her computer, and rubbed them with the tip of her fingers to get rid of the prickly sensation. When lunch time came around, she saved the files on her computer before locking the station while David was still out, and drove towards this small little coffee shop where she often join Elsa and Ruby for a bite. 

Entering the shop, Emma walked over to the table where her friends were already waiting for her and sat on the empty chair between the brunette and the blonde. Ruby was telling them her latest date with one of Storybrooke’s long-time bachelor, Victor Whale. The two blondes still couldn’t believe that she had actually considered going on a date with the doctor who had a reputation of sleeping around but she kept telling them that there was more to him that he what he let on. 

Emma was silently snickering at Elsa’s disbelief of what occurred on the brunette’s date ‘ He cannot be the romantic sap you say he is. I refuse to believe it’  was her main speech when Ruby finally got fed up about her friend’s comment and turned around to look at Emma.

“A little birdie told me you are going on a date tonight?” Smirked the brunette, her chin resting on her hand while she and Elsa almost spilled the sip they had just drank. 

When she finally managed to stop coughing, she asked with a hoarse voice who had told her that.

“Granny, of course. Apparently it’s with this new guy who checked in at the inn yesterday, a hot Brit with insanely gorgeous blue eyes.” Ruby turned around to inform Elsa who looked quite impress.

“It is  not a date.” Emma cringed. That was exactly what she didn’t want to deal with.

“Well it seemed that you two were flirting and seemed to know each other. Care to elaborate?” Ruby urged on, encouraging the blonde to do the same. Emma sighed loudly as an act of resignation and decided to leave some of details out, like them spending a passionate night together.

“We met two nights ago at the Rabbit Hole after I went on patrol. He had been left at the altar earlier that day so I decided to have a drink with him to cheer him up.” Ruby snickered at that part and Emma sensed she was about to add a comment implying there was more, but she glared at her friend, daring her to say it, which she didn’t.

“I saw him again yesterday morning at the station, my dad had arrested him because he fought with his best friend completely drunk at the bar. His ex-fiancée came to bail him out, who by the way is Milah.” Both of her friends exclaimed at the news. 

None of them really liked Milah in high school, well more specifically Ruby. Milah was the type of girl every other girl loved to hate, she was beautiful, good at everything, all the boys wanted to be with her, and all the girls wanted to be her. At some point during high school, she started to start rumors, some true and some false. 

Her group of friends didn’t go unnoticed, but they weren’t that popular. Emma’s teen years went by smoothly, most of the other students not bothering on teasing her since she was the daughter of the Sheriff and proved she could also defend herself pretty well. Ruby on the other hand was the popular girl in their group and attracted a lot of attention from the male crowd and Milah saw her as a threat of some sort and decided to start a rumor about Ruby and her Granny. Her friend never let go of that specific moment, and apparently still didn’t judging by the disgust look on her face and mouthed a  ‘poor guy’ .

“Oh, come on, Ruby, it was a lifetime ago. You still can’t hate her.” Elsa chimed.

“I don’t care. You attack me it’s one thing but don’t you dare say something or do something to my family and friends. I’m a mama bear when it comes to you guys and Granny.” Ruby told her friend with has much energy as she had back then, to which Emma couldn’t hide a laugh.

“Anyways.” She cut out her friends so she could finish her story to which they stopped promptly and focused back on her. “He looked distraught seeing her and hearing why she had left him so I told him to stay at the inn while he got himself on his feet. I just stumbled on him this morning and he just needs a friend to talk to so I offered him to join me on patrol. That’s it.” Emma finished telling them firmly.

“Even if it isn’t a date, you can still show him a good time. I know  I would.” Ruby said with a raise of one of her eyebrows, making Elsa giggle.

“Is he that hot?” The blonde asked as she leaned in to get closer to her friends, as if they were talking about a huge secret.

Her friend started to described Killian to Elsa, making her eager to see him. They kept talking on and off about Emma’s new friend and then focused on asking Elsa about her week. An hour later, she was heading home to do some laundry and then take a quick nap before heading back to the station for her patrol. 

She was nervous to see Killian that night, not knowing what to expect. She knew it wasn’t a date, but it still made her feel nervous. Emma was grateful that the parking lot lighting was very dim since it help hide the blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. He had brought her a hot chocolate, impressed he got her order right and some donuts. The fact that he was standing there shy and unsure of what he had brought her made her feel giddy, and that is aside from him looking as handsome as ever. 

The evening went by smoothly, and it was by far her best patrol night. She had a lot of fun with Killian as she got to know him, and realized she would love to keep seeing as a friend as long as he was in Storybrooke. She had come to understand the easiness that came from her interactions from him. He didn’t take any of her bullshit, was straightforward with her, and she felt as if even she didn’t talk much about her, he seemed to understand her in a level that her friends and family didn’t. And the fact that he was only passing by, made their relationship easy since there was no commitments which was perfect for her.

The following nights Killian escorted Emma during her patrols, bringing them food, for which she was grateful. They would park every once in a while and eat the pizza he had brought as they kept their conversation light sharing funny stories about their lives and getting to know each other. Emma got particularly enthusiastic when she found out that he used to sail.

“You used to sail?” She exclaimed as she turned around on her seat so she could face him properly. “I’ve always wanted to sail, the closest I got to do it was when I was little my Uncle Leroy used to take me out fishing and I loved sitting on the boat, feeling the waves cradle the boat as we wait to catch a fish. And when I was a teenager I used to go at the docks and sit on a bench and look at the ocean, it soothed me in a way that I just can’t explain.” 

Emma stopped her rambling when she noticed the soft a warm look Killian was giving her, it was enough to make her blush in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” She said her cheeks now definitely red as she avoided to look at him, her eyes shifting back to the front of the car.

“Don’t be, it’s nice to have small dreams we want to fulfill. If you want, I could take you sailing one of these days, even though it has been years since I’ve been out on the water. I saw at the docks that we can rent a boat, we could pack some food and head out for the day.” Killian proposed with a warm smiled which oddly made her stomach flutter. 

“I would love to, but, weren’t you supposed to head back to Boston? I mean you said you were going to stay in Storybrooke for a week, and, well, the week is coming to an end.” Emma didn’t want to talk about him leaving since she had already gotten used to his company but at the same time it was inevitable. He was only passing by and she knew it, which was one of the reasons she had agreed on seeing him over the past days. 

Killian shifted on his seat, his fingers fiddling with his cup of coffee. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down before he turned his gaze towards her.

“Technically I was, but I’ve realized this week that I don’t feel like going back to Boston just yet. I think I need a break from the city, and cleanse myself from everything that reminds me of Milah. There are too many memories of her lurking in that city and I just can’t bear myself to go back there. I think I just need more time to heal.” He told her in a low voice, pain wavering through his words and felt empathy towards his pain, one that she had known to well a couple of years back when she used to live in Boston as well.

Without even realizing it, her hand went to settle on his which was resting on his thigh. She squeezed her fingers around his warm hand reassuringly, which made him lift his eyes towards her, a sad smile curving her lips. 

They shortly resumed her patrol, a comfortable silence hanging between them. Once he left her car and headed back to the inn, Emma’s mind started to race at what his staying might mean to her. 

Emma couldn’t deny the fact that him staying made her heart swell, happy that she’ll get the chance to enjoy his company a bit longer. But it was also the same reasons why she was also scared. She couldn’t afford to get attached to him and develop more of their friendship knowing that he will eventually leave. He hadn’t told her how long he was planning on staying, just that he was considering extending his stay.

She hadn’t seen much of Killian the following week, since she was caught up working more  during the day since it was her father’s turn to patrol during the evening. They occasionally saw each other at Granny’s when she went to pick up her lunch and she even stayed once to eat it over there with him. Besides that, she tried to distance herself from him a little, it was all she could do so she wouldn’t grow to attached to him, which she realized might already be futile since that week sucked without having his constant company. 

The weekend finally came around, and Emma was heading towards Ruby’s place for ‘ girls night in ’ as she told her over the phone. Which Emma knew was not totally true, especially when her friend told her to wear a nice dress. Her birthday was coming up and despite the fact that every year she told her friends she didn’t want to celebrate or have any kind of party, Ruby ignored her and planned one against her will. 

This year, she knew better and prepared herself mentally for the evening that her friends had planned for her, whatever it was. Emma wobbled to her friend’s door, not accustomed to wearing high heels, even though they weren’t that high. 

She knocked on Ruby’s door and adjusted her outfit. She had opted for a white sleeveless blouse which she tucked under the high waisted skirt she wore, the sheer navy fabric flowing gracefully around her every time she moved.

A minute passed by and the brunette finally came to the door as she noticed that her apartment was pitch black. She inwardly rolled her eyes when she figured that it was literally a surprise party. Emma did her part and pretended to act surprise when the lights turned on and her friends emerged from behind the furniture. 

She spent the following minutes smiling and thanking her friends as they hugged her and wished her happy birthday. Emma had greeted almost everyone and her steps faltered when she noticed Killian standing in front of her. He was looking as handsome as ever, trading his usual flannel shirt for a nice light blue dress shirt tucked in his dark, almost black, blue jeans.

Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire and she couldn’t help the rush of lust coursing down her body, and mentally chastised herself for feeling that way. Suddenly the memories of him naked in front her came to mind and she had to bite her tongue before letting out slow breath to calm her nerves.

“Happy birthday, Emma.” He told her with a low voice as he gave her a hug. When his body heat left hers she noticed the lopsided grin adorning his face as he gave her a quick once-over. 

“How…” Emma started to ask but was quickly cut off by him, instantly answering her question as he knew what it was.

“Ruby invited me. I wasn’t sure if I should come since we’ve only just met, but I’ve got to say, your friend is pretty insistent.” A shy laugh came out of his mouth as he scratch the back of his ear. 

“Yeah, that she is.” Emma breathed out, and turned her head to the side and noticed Ruby and Elsa looking at them, both grinning as Elsa gave her a thumbs up.

In that moment she didn’t know whether to be grateful for her friends, since she was actually pretty happy to see him there, especially looking the way he did, or to be overcome with the need to yell at them for inviting him without her consent. 

One thing was for sure: Ruby would be getting an earful later. 
    
    
        
    
        
    
    


	5. Chapter 5

As the week went by, Killian realized how much he enjoyed spending time with the town’s deputy. He thought that Emma was funny, smart, witty, her presence a nice surprise since making a new friend was the last thing he thought would happen after Milah left him. He had spent most of his days wandering around town and reading some of the books he borrowed from the local library. His evenings, he spent them with Emma has he kept her company during her patrols. 

 

He confessed to her one night, that he didn’t think on going back to Boston any time soon, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was. At first when the thought of extending his stay, it appealed to him because he still didn’t felt ready to face the facts, he was all alone again. But with the idea at the back of mind, he had come to realize how much he pleased himself in the small town of Storybrooke. Even though he didn’t have any friends or family, he did create small relationships with the townspeople.

 

He had come to enjoy the little routine he included in his life here, the playful banter he exchanged every morning with Granny as he ordered his breakfast, talking about literature with Belle, talking with the fisherman’s at the docks asking them if they catched anything that day, and most of all he enjoyed spending time with Emma. 

 

It wasn’t only the fact that she had consoled him and warmed his bed that night, it was more than that. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt this strong connection to her, like as if he had found his soulmate, not in the romantic sense per se. Friends could also be a soulmate.

 

Right?

 

Killian’s heart warmed when he had told her that he intended to stay, so he could heal the wounds that Milah’s actions inflicted, and that Emma’s reaction was to hold his hand, an understanding look behind those green eyes of hers. He knew that act of empathy and of reassurance was to show him that she was there for him, but something told him that she had been through a similar path. 

 

The week that followed, Killian saw less of Emma as she got busy with work and it was her father’s turn to do the night patrols. He was more than happy when she stopped by at the diner to pick her coffee or the few times she came to join him and had her lunch with him.    
  


On Friday morning, he was greeted by Granny’s granddaughter, Ruby. He had talked to her only a couple of times since he got to town, and he found her company quite amusing. That morning she welcomed him with a huge grin, and a twinkle in her eyes which made him wonder what was going on in that head of hers. Not only a minute later he found out as she told him that she was one of Emma’s closest friend and that her birthday was the following day. It didn’t take much convincing for him to say yes to her invitation, apparently she was preparing a surprise party for the birthday girl. He had a hunch that it wasn’t much Emma’s cup of tea but knowing her, she’ll keep a smile at her friend intentions. 

 

His breathing stopped, eyes widened, and mouth opened in awe when he saw Emma enter Ruby’s apartment. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the outfit she opted for that night, a sleeveless blouse tucked into a sheer high waisted navy skirt that flowed as she moved further inside the room. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe, admiring how the clothes complimented her body and revealed some of her skin that was usually hidden behind her trademark jeans and leather jacket. 

 

He managed to wake up from his stupor and shyly made his way towards her, wanting to wish her happy birthday. Emma was busy greeting and thanking her friends for coming. He noticed that her steps faltered when she saw him, a light shade of pink coloring her cheeks. Her eyes wandered over him as his wandered over hers, both taking in the sight before them. Up close, Emma looked even more beautiful if it was even possible, and a drift of her perfume made its way to his nose, the scent reviving some very vivid images of her, bare and writhing underneath him. 

 

Killian swallowed the extra saliva that had gathered in his mouth and cleared his throat to bring him back to reality.

 

“Happy birthday Emma.” He leaned in a tad awkwardly and hugged her. As they both leaned back, he couldn’t help but smile at her, his eyes dancing over a body once again, the sight in front of him addictive. 

 

“How…” She started off, but Killian cut her off quickly, knowing that she didn’t expect at all to see him there tonight.

 

“Ruby invited me. I wasn’t sure if I should come since we’ve only just met, but I’ve got to say, your friend is pretty insistent.” 

 

“Yeah, that she is.” She mirrored his shy laugh, both standing in front of the other quite awkwardly, which is something that both of them have never been in presence of each other. 

 

Killian’s eyes scanned the room and noticed the table with all the refreshments and nodded in its direction as he looked at Emma.

 

“Care for a drink? Since you’re not on duty or patrol, I gather I can offer you an alcoholic beverage now.” It was stronger than him, but couldn’t help himself to get cocky and winked at her to which she rolled her eyes at him, a huge grin curving her lips. 

 

“Sure, you can offer me a drink, sailor.” She answered as she followed him through the crowd.

 

“Sailor?” 

 

“Yeah. You promised to take me sailing now that you’re thinking of staying a bit longer.” She answered as she bumped his shoulder playfully. 

 

“Ah. Well, you can consider it your birthday present. Your friend Ruby invited me in a very short notice so I didn’t have time to get you something.” Killian grabbed two blue plastic cups and his eyes skim through the variety of alcohol and soda that was scattered on the table.

 

“That’s okay, I’m twenty-eight years old now, I don’t expect to have presents on my birthday.” He turned his head around and smiled at her, as she was facing him, her hand on the table supporting her weight, her head cocked to the side. 

 

He finished preparing her drink and turned around as he handed her her cup, Emma’s fingers grazing his as she took it. She dipped her nose in the cup, a small cringe on her face as she smelled what he had prepared for her, her reaction making him chuckle. 

 

“What did you just pour me?” 

 

“Trust me, it’s good.” He raised his cup, his eyes locked with hers as he waited her to do the same. “Happy twenty-eighth birthday Swan.” 

 

Their plastic cups tapped together as they then drank its content, Emma still suspicious of what he had concocted her. Both her eyebrows were now raised upwards, her mouth curved downwards as she nodded slowly, her gaze shifting from the cup to him.

 

“Not bad. Not bad at all.” She answered as she downed the rest of her cup for him to make her another, to which he smiled, happy that she enjoyed what he had made for her. 

 

An hour went by, Emma dragging him towards the crowd as she mingled with the guests and presented him to her friends. As he got to talk to them, he found out that all of them went to high school together which turned out to be Milah’s. At first, when her name was said, he felt his stomach twist not knowing if he was ready to hear tales of her ex, the one he still had feelings for. Emma eyed him quickly, concern and worry in her eyes, as if she knew that it was still a very sensitive subject for him. A smiled at her to reassure that it was okay, that he didn’t mind talking about her. Killian was in fact touched by Emma’s concern about his feelings and well-being.

 

“Is it true that you used to go out with her?” Asked a tall broad brown haired man standing next to Elsa. 

 

Killian shifted uncomfortably on his spot and put on his most dashing smile as he looked up to August and told him that he did, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, hiding the fact that that woman just tore his heart in million of pieces not even two weeks ago. 

 

Emma’s friends let out a light chuckle at his nonchalance as the man August tried to pry some more information about the girl they all use to see at school.

 

“I don’t know how you did it, if she was anything like when she was in high school, you deserve a fucking trophy.” He furrowed his brows at the man’s comment and turned his head to properly look at him.

 

“Well, I dated her for ten years. She was quite pleasant to be around with. She was caring, funny and carefree.”

 

“That’s not at all the Milah that we knew.” Added Ruby. “Milah was the one spreading gossip about others even if they weren’t true, took everyone for granted, cheated on her boyfriends, was the girl that guys cheated on their girlfriends, well you know the type.” His eyebrows shot upwards, surprised in the description of her ex in high school. 

 

“It’s good to know that she changed after she left here. I mean everybody change. I’m convinced that you’re not at all the same person as when you were in high school. I know I am.” The group of people around them went silent at Emma’s words, Killian locking his eyes with her as she smiled at him.

 

He appreciated what she had just done. From what he could gather, Milah had made a lot of enemies when she was living in this town, but that was years ago, and it is true, the Milah they had described was not at all the one he knew. They all change. He knew he did, after his brother died, he became the bad boy in his school. Was he one now? No, he changed, he meet knew people, he understood new things that made him see life in another perspective, one that gave him the need to keep fighting. And that was the love he had felt for Milah. 

 

There was now an uncomfortable silence upon hearing Emma’s opinion, everyone feeling slightly guilty on bashing on the girl they used to hate in high school. From what he could gather, they all knew Emma was right. 

 

Elsa, obviously wanting to change the subject, turned around to face him.

 

“How long do you plan on staying here?” Everyone now turned their heads towards him, now feeling on display, but he felt Emma’s gaze burn the side of his face.

 

“I, uh, honestly don’t know. The only thing I do know is that I don’t feel like going to Boston just yet. I like it here.”

 

“It most cost you a fortune staying here?” Asked another brown haired man standing next to Ruby, one going by the name of Jefferson.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Well, between paying your rent at Granny’s, paying for all of your meals, and you must still pay your rent back in Boston, right?”

 

“Jefferson’s right. Maybe if you plan on staying longer, maybe there could be someone willing to rent you a room.” Added Elsa as she looked back at him with big shiny eyes and a broad smile, clearly happy in finding a solution to a problem he didn’t know he had.

 

“Uh, that’s, uh, yeah. Could be a solution.” He answered a tad overwhelmed in the way the discussion had evolved. 

 

“I have a spare room, I could charge you a small rent.” Said Jefferson as he tapped his shoulder with the back of his hand.

 

Killian looked back at Emma who shrugged her shoulders as she tried to stifle a smile at the surprised look he probably had on his face.

 

He spent a big part of the evening talking with Jefferson, talking about his appartment and the room he offered to rent him. A couple of drinks more and few more discussions with Emma and her friends, Killian weirdly felt as if he belonged. Her friends had welcomed him with arms open and he actually had a pretty good time getting to know them. He occasionally caught Emma looking at him with a content smile, a smile that told him she was happy he was getting along with her friends.

 

A little after midnight, Emma came to him brushing her hand on his arm, the action sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Hey, it’s getting late so I think I’m gonna get going. Thank you for coming.” She told as she made a move to lean forward and hug him.

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” He asked as he deposited his beer on the nearest surface.

 

“I, uh, if you want but I mean if you want to stay here I…” Emma babbled, clearly not wanting him to do something he didn’t want to do. But he really did, he liked spending time with her, and the more he thought about it, he barely had time to spend some time alone with her that night.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” He grinned down at her to which she replied with her own.

 

They bid their goodbyes to the hostess and the guests, Jefferson taking a bit more of his time as he made sure they had each others number and making him promise to call or text him throughout the week. 

 

When they finally managed to get out of the apartment, they walked in silence for a couple of blocks, enjoying the silence that came with the night, the only sound being heard were their feets softly hitting the pavement. They occasionally looked sideways, catching a glimpse at the other, and when they caught themselves looking at the other, a small awkward smile curved their lips.

 

“So,” Started Killian as he cleared his throat.”I learned a lot of your friends and my ex in high school, but I never learned anything about you.”

 

Emma chuckled at his comment as her eyes danced between him and her feets.

 

“What would you like to know?”

 

“What were you? Apparently Milah was the bitch, Ruby was the popular one of your group, Elsa the sweet one, which one were you?”

 

“I was the quiet one. No one really bothered me, they let me do my stuff in peace, I never got caught up in any of that high school drama.”

 

“I’m guessing being the sheriff’s daughter gives you quite the reputation.” Emma laughed at his comment, her eyes shining as a sudden memory came to her mind.

 

“Yeah, that and also the fact that I once punched a guy for groping my ass during one of the school dance.” 

 

Killian’s eyebrows shot upwards as they both, surprised in the moment, but the more he thought about it, he realized how it wasn’t. It was Emma not taking shit and he couldn’t help himself to like her even more knowing that that was the girl she was even when she was younger. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

He inhaled deeply, hands in a fist inside the pocket of his leather jacket. It was only fair from him to tell her about him when she just told a little about herself, but he felt a tad reluctant as he thought at how he was during his adolescence. 

 

“Well, I was the bad boy.” He told her as he hid the feelings boiling inside him behind one of his smirks. 

 

Emma studied him, her eyes squinting as she searched his eyes. She knew he was hiding something, but resigned herself from asking, probably sensing that it was another sensitive and hard subject for him to talk. 

 

“Why am I not surprised.” She teased him as she nudged his shoulder with hers. 

 

Suddenly, her steps faltered and stopped in front of a building. Killian did the same and both turned to face each other, a sudden tension now prickling between them.

 

“I guess this is goodnight then.” Killian said as he broke the heavy silence between them. “Happy birthday Emma.”

 

He took a step forward, wanting to give her a hug but stopped inches from her, eyes dancing between her green eyes and her soft pink lips, overwhelmed by a sudden need to kiss her. He noticed her do the same, her eyes landing on his lips a tad too long. He cleared his throat to regain his senses, the sound making her jump slightly (probably doing the same to her), and he leaned in for a hug, and pressed his lips lightly on her cheek. The lingering feeling of her skin on his lips burning him.

 

Her cheeks were flushed and looked at him very quickly as she thanked him and told him goodnight. Killian stayed his spot on the sidewalk and watched her walking inside her building. He released a shaky sigh as he started to wonder what the hell that desire to kiss her senseless had come from. 

  
Turning his heels around, he walked back to the inn, thoughts of Emma invading him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so sorry it has taken me so much time to write this new chapter, I’ve been having a hard time writing! 
> 
> Thanks to oncertwice for being my amazing and lovely beta!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, feedback is always welcome and thanks for being so patient with me!

Emma had a hard time falling asleep that night. Despite that she was exhausted from her week, she was still on that high the party had given her. Emma relive briefly some of the moments of that night, her lips curving upwards as she realized how much fun she had despite that she had forbidden Ruby to throw a surprise birthday party. She felt quite grateful now.

 

Most of those good moments were due to Killian and the more she thought about it, the more confused she felt about the idea. She was dreading the surprise party (even though she knew about it) and the moment her eyes fell on him, an unexpected guest, she felt a flutter deep down in her stomach. 

 

It was amazing how her friends welcomed him with arms wide open and how well he seemed to just fit in with them. He managed to keep up with them, make them laugh and well of course there was a moment where Elsa and Ruby were behind him and gestures towards as they gave her the thumbs up, making Emma roll her eyes.  

 

She was particularly intrigued when the discussion about him seeking a room to rent which meant a possibility of extending his stay in Storybrooke. Emma didn’t know how she felt about it. In the short amount of time that they have known each other she realized how much she enjoyed having him around, and that if he left, she would feel this sort of emptiness inside her as he filled a void there was deep inside her, which until recently she didn’t even know was empty. 

 

On one hand she was happy and excited about the possibility of Killian staying, which meant more of getting to know each other and spending time together. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit to herself that there was this part of her that wouldn’t mind repeating what they did the first night they met, because God knows how much she wants it, as tonight had shown her. But, on the other hand all of those new and happy feelings he ignited in her frightened her to no end, scared that she will be left with only pain when he’ll decide to go back to his real life.

 

After tossing and turning for another hour, Emma finally managed to close her eyes and let herself fall into a restless sleep. The next morning, she decided to loaf in her loft recuperating from the party last night and from the lack of sleep. Late in the afternoon she managed to get out of her pyjamas and take a shower to help her feel reinvigorated before heading towards her parents for her birthday supper.

 

Every year on her birthday, her parents invited her over for supper, knowing that she didn’t like celebrating much, and made her her favorite meal, grilled cheese. It wasn’t really a healthy and nutritious meal but leave it to her mother to put a twist on it and make it a fancy meal.

 

Emma pulled her yellow bug in her parents driveway early in the evening, and made a beeline towards the door and knocked. Her dad opened the door and instantly grinned as he took her in his arms.

 

“Happy birthday, my little princess.” Emma scoffed in her father’s arms, and when they both leaned back she had an annoyed yet very amused look on her face, the one she always had when her father used that term of endearment. 

 

“I know, I know. You’re not so little anymore, but you’re always be my little girl.” He instantly replied while she heard her mother yell from the other side of the house  ‘Is it Emma?’

 

“Thanks, Dad.” Emma smiled at him as she entered further into the house. 

 

Her mom came rushing towards her with a huge smile and took her in her arms.

 

“Oh my beautiful girl. Happy birthday!” She told her as she looked at her as she lovingly caressed her cheeks that were now red, not being used at having her parents hugging her that way since they knew she wasn’t very a hugs and touchy feelings person. It was the only time of the year they let themselves go.

 

She finally managed to walk further into the house as her parents let her breathe for a minute and followed them into the dining room where he father poured her a glass of wine while her mother went to check on the food. Half an hour later they were all seated around the table as they ate their fancy grilled cheese with a salad. 

 

“So how was the party last night?” Asked Mary Margaret in between bites.

 

“Um, good. How did you know there was a party?” Emma asked as she finished chewing and looked up at her mom.

 

“Well, I went over to Granny’s this afternoon to grab a cup of cocoa and Ruby told me that she threw you a surprise party.” Of course Ruby would have told her mom, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut sometimes.

 

“She told me about this new friend of yours. Kyle, wasn't it? No, it was Kellan, right?”

 

“Killian.” She quickly corrected, which made both of her parents intrigued as they looked at her with their eyebrows raised. 

 

“Yes, that’s it. Killian.” 

 

Emma felt her cheeks change a shade of pink as her mother smiled at her. 

 

“Is he a potential boyfriend of yours?” 

 

At that question, she choked on her bite and coughed for a second as she tried to regain her breath.

 

“No.” Her voice came out hoarse and she then cleared her throat. “No.” She repeated this time with a normal tone. 

 

“Oh.” Her mom seemed disappointed in her answer, but tried to cover it by asking her more questions about him. “How do you know him? Apparently he’s new in town.”

 

Emma felt conflicted for a moment, wondering if she should lie to her parents or tell them the truth (well actually half of it) like she did with her friends. She caught her father’s eye and quickly remembered that her father also met him a few days after she did. She casually looked at both of them and cracked under her mother’s expecting gaze. She shifted on her seat and softly cleared her voice as her grasp on her fork was now tad tighter.

 

“Well, I uh, met him the day he arrived in town I went to have a drink to unwind after work. We watched football and we talked for the rest of the evening. That’s it.”

 

“You two decided to keep in touch, then?” Mary Margaret curiosity still not sated.

 

“It just sort of happened. He, uh, got arrested by Dad one night.” She answered softly hoping that her parents didn’t catch that last bit. Unfortunately for her, that caught her father’s attention to the discussion.

 

“What?” Her parents asked in unison, her father’s voice a bit louder than her mother. Emma rolled her eyes at her parents as an attempt to ease down the sudden tension that she had stirred and gave them the look they had come to know as ‘calm down’. 

 

“He was sad because he got left at the altar and got drunk one night then got in a fight with the best man.” She told them trying to sound as casual as she could and she suddenly asked herself why was it so important for them to have a good, or at least, nice impression of him.

 

“He’s one of the two Brits I arrested two weeks ago?” 

 

“Yes.” She looked back at her father when he seemed to put two and two together. 

 

“Was that why you left shortly after he got bailed out?”

 

Emma nodded in answer while her dad scoffed and leaned back on his chair as he dropped his fork on the table.

 

“I wanted to make sure he was okay. I know how heartbroken he was and being dumped at the altar… it’s just, I know how that feels and I just wanted to make sure he had someone there to support him. I didn’t.” Her mother gave her a hurt look, and she quickly looked at her her to reassure her. ”In that moment, when it happened, I was alone and I didn’t want him to feel that way.”

 

Her parents looked at each other before looking down on their plates. David resumed his previous stance on his chair and covered his large hand on hers. She looked up at him and saw a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just overprotective of you. You did a good thing for him, and I’m proud that you have a heart as big as your mother's and take care of the people around you. You’ll be a good sheriff one day.”

 

Emma smiled at her father as she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Another hand, a much smaller one, covered the hand that was holding her fork. She looked up and saw her mother with a proud smile as she was trying very hard as well not to cry.

 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, with the exception of the cake. When she finished her hot cocoa and her piece of cake she hugged her parents tightly, thanking them for the evening and drove back home.

 

As she got back to her loft, she took her phone out of her purse and noticed that Killian had sent her a text. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach made that unusual flip it made whenever she saw him or saw his name appear on her phone. She swiped her thumb across her screen as she sat on one of the stools of her kitchen.

 

I was thinking about this whole renting a room thing. Should I take his offer?

 

Emma couldn’t help to smile at his message, and to be quite frank she was now thrilled at the idea of him staying, despite her fears.

 

Maybe. Would you keep your promise and take me out sailing if you stay?

 

The moment she hit send, three small dots appeared at the bottom of the chat box and she couldn’t help but to smile giddily, thinking that he may have been waiting for her reply.

 

I already told you, love, it’s your birthday present. Do you think your friend Jefferson would be a horrible roommate? 

 

I expect you to give it to me soon then. I’ve never known anyone that's lived with him, but he’s a good guy. Weird, but good. You shouldn’t have a problem with him. 

 

You give me your word?

 

I give you my word.

 

Okay. I trust you. But if in any case he turns out to be awful, expect to have a dashing man as your roommate.

 

Emma paused for a moment, rereading his last message three times. She couldn’t help herself from wondering what he was trying to say with his reply. Was he subtly trying to tell her he would rather stay with her than with her friend or was he just teasing. She rubbed her eyes as she sighed and convinced herself that she was seeing too much into it and the he was probably just teasing. She was about to reply when another message came in.

 

Oh, and happy birthday, Emma. I hope you had a wonderful day. :)

 

She instantly forgot what she was going to write and smiled as she looked at her phone.

 

Thank you and I did. GoodnightKillian. 

 

Goodnight, Swan. 

 

-/-

 

A week later, Killian had moved in with Jefferson. 

 

It didn’t take long since he only had one suitcase, but Emma could tell that he was still indecisive on staying. She still didn’t know what made him change his mind, but one day during their daily lunch dates (well they weren’t technically  dates , but she secretly liked to call them that) he had told her that he had called Jefferson and told him that he will be taking his offer on his spare bedroom.

 

The weekend that followed his move from his room at Granny’s to his room at Jefferson’s, the guys decided to go out to celebrate and in the process they invited everyone. Emma had to work late at the station but promised to make a stop after her shift, which ended around midnight. 

 

Emma went over to the Rabbit Hole to join Killian and her friends. It felt weird to know that he was already there, with all of her friends having drinks with them without her. It wasn’t jealousy, it was more awe over the fact that he had indeed slipped into her group of her friends so easily and that her friends all genuinely seemed to like him. 

 

She stopped briefly in front of the bar trying to collect herself before heading inside. Her friends weren’t difficult to spot since it was a Thursday and not much people were out. They were sitting at a large table between the bar and the pool table, and they were also pretty loud. Ruby was the first to spot her and shrieked her name when she did as she rushed to her side pulling her into a hug. The smell of alcohol invaded her and confirmed the fact that they all been drinking for quite some time.

 

“It was about time you got here! Why were you working so late?” Slurred her friend as they walked towards the group.

 

“It was my night to patrol and you know what that means.”    
  


“Swan!” Exclaimed Killian from the other side of the table. A huge grin appeared on his face as he got up and did as Ruby had and hugged Emma tightly as she caught the same scent. Emma couldn’t help her stomach to flip over and over, her heart rate raising all of sudden as her brain tried to reason with her body and tell her that he was hugging her that way because he was drunk. 

 

He finally pulled back and apologized for not coming with her on her patrol to keep her company. Since they had made plans to go out, Killian had been wanting to decline and keep his promise to accompany her, but she insisted that he went out instead in a conversation that oddly reminded her of a married couple. 

 

“It’s okay Killian, seriously.” Emma greeted everyone else with a loud ‘hi’ and a wave of her hand and turned back to look at him. “You seem to get along with my friends.” 

 

Killian chuckled as he scratched the back of his ear, a shy smile making its way through.

 

“Yeah, well they are pretty great.”

 

Emma smiled at him and excused herself as she went to order herself something to drink since she seemed to have quite some catching up to do, her current state way far from her friends.

 

When she walked back to the table with her whiskey in hand, she saw that someone (probably Ruby or Elsa) had plotted for the seat next to Killian to be empty. She spotted Elsa smiling at her, encouraging her to sit there. She complied with a roll of her eyes.  This really feels like high school , she thought as she sat next to him.

 

The guys got into a heated conversation about comics, debating whether DC comics were better than Marvel, and the girls could feel the tension rising fearing the end of some friendships if they kept that up. Killian let out a deep chuckle as Jefferson got in that weird vibe he sometimes got into as he explained why DC was better while August was defending Marvel. 

 

Her eyes caught sight once more of two girls hanging near the pool table, one intensely looking at Killian with a look that she could very well pinpoint as lust. Emma couldn’t help letting out a sigh as she felt herself jealous of those girls for God knows what reason (well she knew, but this was leading her to a scary territory). Killian noticed her look at those girls and shifted his eyes towards them.

 

“Are you looking to bring someone home tonight?” He teased as he bumped her shoulder with his. She tried to smile and barely managed to.

 

“Funny. Haven’t you noticed that those girls have been looking at you for the past half hour?” She hated that her voice came out like a jealous girlfriend but couldn’t help it, and she blamed the alcohol for it.

 

“No I haven’t, and frankly love, I’m not interested in one night stands.” He told her as he kept his eyes on her, not once glancing back at those girls. Her mouth hung slightly open at his comment.

 

“I know we haven’t talked about what happened that night, but if you don’t do one night stands, what am I?” Her voice was shaky and her eyes were locked with his and she could see his eyes searching hers as she noticed his eyebrows furrowing. He took a deep breath before answering, his tongue moistening his lips.

 

“Back then, you were a one night stand, one that I certainly don’t regret. But now, you’re my friend, an important one.” He replied, his voice coming out loud enough for only her to hear him. 

 

She sucked in a breath, not able to tear her gaze from him. She didn’t know how to feel right now. She was happy because he had told her that he didn’t regret that night they shared together and that he saw her as an important friend, but she also felt sad. Sad that he saw her as friend. Just then it hit her that she hoped to mean more to him, she doesn’t know what, but just something more.

 

A smile managed to make its way through as she tried as best as she could to camouflage the hurt that was invading her.

 

“Well, you shouldn’t keep yourself from having fun with other girls on my account, I’m not going to judge you.” 

 

“I know you’re not and I will if I want to.” The tone in his voice came out sharper than before, the tension between them shifting to something cold. 

 

“Good.” She nodded and turned her head back as she grabbed her drink a finished it in one gulp. She then got up and excused herself walking towards the bathroom and barricading herself in one of the stalls. 

 

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she cursed loudly at herself a fist banging on the door as she finally admitted to herself that she might have growing feelings for him. She didn’t want to feel this way, to let herself open her heart to someone especially if they didn’t have an interest in her. It was bound to end badly for her, since in love that’s how it worked for her. 

 

She dried the wetness on her cheeks with the back of her hand and got out of the stall and splashed some water on her face and made sure to look presentable before heading out. She walked back to the table and quickly made up an excuse and left the bar as she heard her group of friends groan at her sudden departure. Emma didn’t look back when she heard Killian call her out.

 

Later that night, or early that morning, her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She barely managed to close her eyes as she spent most of her time in bed looking at the ceiling and trying to understand those sudden feelings. She turned her head on her pillow and with one hand grabbed her phone. 

 

It was Killian.

 

I don’t fully understand what happened tonight, but it seems like I’ve upset you. I didn’t mean to offend you in any way. I’m sorry. 

 

Her chest tightened as she read his message. She let out a shaky breath as she tried to figure out what to say at this man that was obviously unreal to apologize without even knowing what he did or didn’t do.

 

I’m not upset. I was just tired from my night on patrol. Goodnight Killian, I’ll talk to you soon.

 

I hope so, because I still have to take you sailing. Goodnight, Emma. 

 

She smiled at his last message, and dropped her arm next to her, making her phone jump on the bed. She definitely didn’t see that coming when she first met Killian, a guy that she thought was only going to be in her life for a few hours tops. 

 

Emma fell asleep shortly after, her mind and body completely drained from her evening. The following day as her thoughts were free from alcohol and exhaustion she decided to reach out to Killian, as she asked him if he wanted to join for her patrol later that night. She had come to the conclusion that her overreaction the night before was only due to the circumstances of her day and mental state. 

 

She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face as he told her he’ll be there with her favourite drink. Deep down there was the same voice that nagged her incessantly lately, the one telling her that she was fooling herself, there was no way that she could only want to be friends with him. 

 

At nine sharp, Killian arrived at the station’s parking lot with two cups to go from Granny’s and the usual box of donuts. They both smiled at each other as they greeted one another, Killian then handing her her drink. When his fingers grazed hers, Emma felt butterflies in her stomach as her breathing increased significantly. That’s when she finally admitted the thought that she was dreading to face.

  
She was falling for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write this chapter and I hope you guys like it since it turns out, it’s an important one.
> 
> Concerning future updates, I guess you guys noticed that it takes me more time now to update and that is caused by my new busy schedule with work and now that I started to work on my health, the gym. (I am now addicted to crossfit training, it is so painful but fun!). I don’t know what will be the frequency of my updates but I’ll try to do them as quickly as I can.
> 
> Many thanks to the-savior-and-the-pirate also known as anything-goes-for-cs-prose for stepping in as my beta. Allie you are a life-saver!

Killian was walking around the apartment, gathering the things he would need for the day. It had been almost two weeks that he lived with Jefferson, and a month that he decided to stay in Storybrooke. He knew that he should go back to Boston, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the small town where he oddly felt like home. He a big part of that feeling came because Emma had quickly become his constant. She had presented him to her friends, who were now his, and he enjoyed the life that he was living at the moment. He knew it wasn't going to last, that he would have to go back to reality, his life, his work. But, for now, he couldn't imagine his life without being here.

His roommate was unique. Jefferson had welcomed him with opened arms and helped him settled in quite quickly. However, like Emma told him, he was odd at moments. Sometimes during a conversation, he would space out and his eyes would fix on nothing in particular, and Killian could see his mind working at a fast pace. As quick as he went out, he came back with a smile on his face, as if he hadn't been ruminating for the past couple of minutes. Despite those little awkward moments, he was glad he was able to live with him and in a decent room for an okay price.

He grabbed his bag and looked around the apartment one last time to make sure he had everything. Killian grabbed the keys for Jefferson's car, making a mental note to thank him properly when he got the chance. He made his way into the car, driving towards Emma's loft.

When he arrived at her place, he parked the car on her driveway and waited for a moment before getting out. He could feel that his hands were clammy, so he wiped his palm on his thigh before getting out of the car. Killian _knew_ Emma was going to have fun. She was pushing for him to take her out sailing for a while, so he knew that she was going to enjoy herself, no matter what. But, he still couldn't help himself from feeling nervous.

He still didn't understand what brought them to fight at the bar the previous week. Was it something he _did_ or _didn't_ do? Even though he wanted more clarification, he noticed that Emma felt guilty the next day, so he decided not to push the matter any further.

Once he got out of the car, he climbed the stairs leading to her loft, two at a time. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her green door, his fist knocking on it. He heard her feet pad quickly throughout the apartment until the door opened suddenly. Emma was on the other side of the door dressed up in a casual attire, navy jeans with a white and navy stripe sweater while she held her toothbrush on one hand.

"I've got to say Swan, you are committing yourself entirely to this sailing thing are you?" He teased as she moved back to let him come in.

"Aye aye, Captain!" She greeted as she saluted him with her hand moving from her forehead towards outside.

Killian chuckled as he entered the loft, his eyes instantly looking around as he realized it was the first time he was inside her apartment.

"Give me a moment. I just need to brush my teeth, and then I'll be ready to go." She smiled at him as she walked back to the bathroom.

"Sure." Killian walked around the loft as his eyes scanned around the room.

He stopped his feet in front of a shelf where various picture frames where resting. Most of them had pictures of her friends, which he assumed were taken in the past few years. His eyes lingered on a picture that Emma wasn't older than ten, sitting in the middle of her parents, their arms wrapped around her. Killian could tell that from all of the pictures of her that were displayed, that one was the only one where she had a genuine smile on. It made him wonder what could've made her want to put on an act in front of her friends. Killian knew he had seen that carefree laugh and smile in the past month, and he was even more determined now to make those happen more frequently.

Emma came down the stairs her hair now pulled back in a tight ponytail and carrying her purse on her shoulder. She walked up to him with a grin plastered on her face, and Killian could only think that for today, he had already succeeded on making her smile.

"Ready to set sail, Capt'n!" She mocked him once again, making him smile and chuckled at her child-like enthusiasm.

"Come on, sailor." He waved at her as they walked out of her apartment.

The ride to the docks was light, Emma clearly very excited to spend the day on a boat. He parked the car in the designated place, and they both got out of the car as they made their way towards Leroy. Killian handed her the bag he had prepared earlier that morning while he walked over to the small grumpy bearded man. As he sealed the deal with the man and paid the fee for renting the yacht for the day, he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he joined Emma.

It was a perfect day to be out on the water, the sky was blue and clear while the sun beamed brightly over them. Killian sailed the yacht far away from the docks until it was only but a small dot, the wind caressing their skin as they enjoyed their day. Emma was seated on one of the small white couches, her sunglasses on her nose as she admired the view with a light and carefree smile.

When they were sufficiently far away, Killian pulled the anchor out and threw it in the water before going for the small fridge. He took out a bottle of champagne with two glasses and walked over towards Emma. She turned her head around to look at him as he sat down next to her.

"Champagne? How did you manage to get that?"

"A deal I made with Leroy." He told her with a wink as he popped the bottle open, the cork flying over to the other side of the yacht. He poured them each a decent amount of champagne before handing her a flute and cheering.

"Happy belated birthday." He cheered before gulping down a sip. The drink was cold, a pleasing feeling that contrasted with the heat of the sun.

Her cheeks had become red from not moving anymore and no more wind to cool them down. After a while, she took her white and navy striped sweater off, revealing a white tank top underneath it. Killian gulped as he watched her, his eyes taking in the sight of how the fabric stuck to her curves.

Emma let out a contented sigh before taking another sip, her eyes darting from the view to him.

"Thank you for this. I think it's the best birthday present I've ever had."

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other for a moment, both not knowing what to say.

Emma shifted on the white couch and cleared her throat.

"You never told me why you started sailing. Care to share?" He let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his ear.

The subject of his brother was still a sensitive one, one that he hadn't told in years. Killian hadn't even told Milah. He had wanted to tell her during the time they were together, but something always held him back, as if he wasn't ready to share that part of him yet.

Killian took in a deep breath as his eyes looked at the horizon, the sunlight making the water sparkle while the wind made it move in soft waves. Maybe it was time to share that part of him, and what better place to do so than on the sea. Emma seemed to sense the sadness that suddenly overcame him, moving her hand so it was now resting on his knee.

"Hey." Her voice came out soft and laced with concern. He darted his eyes up so to meet hers and gave her a small, reassuring smile as to tell her he was fine.

"When I was just a lad, my brother Liam used to take me out sailing. I didn't realize it at first, but the first time he took me out to sea was when my parents were fighting and yelling. Liam decided to take me out of the house, I was too young to comprehend back then that he wanted to shield me from the constant tension we had under our roof."

He took another deep breath, reminiscing on his childhood as he realized how hard it was at times. She must have sensed the struggle once again, shifting closer to him as her hand moved from his knee to grab his hand instead. She intertwined their fingers in a reassuring manner.

"Sailing quickly became both our way to cope with our less-than-perfect family situation. It became our thing, Liam teaching me how to steer the boat and at the same time as giving me brotherly advice about life." He chuckled as he remember those moments of his curly haired brother tapping him on the back as he told him once ' _a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserve what he gets'_ It was a phrase that still motivated him to this day in everything that he did. "And, as I became a teenager, girls."

He spent the next half hour talking about his brother, how he tragically died in his line of work and how he didn't dare go back to sea after his passing. Emma listened to him intently, feeling her hand squeezing his when the subject got heavier.

"You seemed to love him very much." She stated with a soft smile.

"I did. He was my hero." Killian paused as he felt a lump lodge itself at the back of his throat.

He managed to turn his head around, locking his eyes with hers. He could see that she wanted to learn more about his brother, but she knew how hard it was for Killian to talk about him. She dropped the subject completely.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It must be hard doing this without him, so thank you." Killian smiled back at her as he felt tears threatening to spill, and he cursed himself for being like this. He had not expected to talk about Liam today, and it proved to be quite overwhelming, since he hadn't talked about him since he passed away.

The afternoon went on without any other uncomfortable or painful subject, making it easier to enjoy the nice weather. Killian was quite thrilled to see Emma carefree, the worry lines that occasionally appeared on her lovely face completely gone as she laughed and smiled. At one point, their stomachs started to growl, so Killian went to the small fridge he stored their food in, and they both enjoyed a light meal while staring at the sea.

Killian felt his heart beat faster every now and then. Whenever Emma would turned her head to the side, her hair got caught in the wind, and she closed her eyes, clearly enjoying her time on the yatch. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt as if sparks ignited between them whenever their skin grazed one another, and he wondered if she felt it, too. He knew they had a great chemistry together from the moment they met each other, but this, _this_ was different.

His heart stopped when the waves started to rock the boat harder, causing them both to be a bit unsteady on their feet. Emma tumbled as she tried to get up and fell back on his lap, her face buried in his chest. His breath got caught in his lungs when she lifted her face up again, only inches from his, and he felt the urge to bury his hands in her golden hair and kiss those pink lips of hers. His chest started heaving when he noticed her eyes darting down to his lips, the same battle happening behind her emerald eyes.

He was tempted. _Very_ tempted.

Before he could gain the courage he needed to actually do something,Emma got of his lap and cleared her throat, a mumble sounding like ' _bathroom'_ quickly followed as she made her way below deck.

He rubbed his face with his hands as he let out a long puff of air out of his heart was beating staccato, and Killian did everything he could think of to try and steady himself. Killian gulped the champagne he had left in his glass just as Emma came back.

They shortly decided after that that it was time to go back. Their way back to shore was more silent, not necessarily _uncomfortable,_ but with obvious tension lying between them. They gave each other a shy and uncomfortable smile as they walked to his car.

"Did you enjoy your present?" He managed to ask her as he drove her back to her loft. He was thankful that he had to keep his eyes on the road, and took every advantage to keep his eyes straight ahead.

"I really did." She replied her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you." She added, this time a tad louder.

All he could manage to say was, "Good." The rumble of the vehicle was the only sound heard between them.

When they finally reached her place, she stayed on the passenger seat, biting her lower lip. Neither of them could find the words to end the wonderful, yet awkward, day. Killian cleared his throat, ready to bid her goodbye when she beat him to it.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" He was surprised at what had come out of her mouth, and he couldn't hide the small grin that grew upon his face.

"Sure." She smiled back at him, nervously, and they both got out of the car as he then followed her back to her loft.

For the second time that day, he entered her apartment, and, once again, he didn't know what to do with himself. He tried not to look nervous, despite feeling like a complete wreck on the inside. He was slowly acknowledging that what he felt for her might be more than just an attraction.

Emma walked around her apartment, grabbing two tumblers and a bottle of Sailor Jerry. Killian finally decided to move from his spot near the entrance, walking over one of the stools of her kitchen isle. She slid his glass on the counter, their fingers grazing one another as they both looked at each other with a wary look.

Before he knew it, Emma closed the space between them, her lips hot on his as her hands grabbed his shoulders and slowly made their way up to rest at the nape of his neck. He stayed still for a second or two before his mind finally caught up with what was happening. His hands moved from his side, his fingers burying themselves in her hair as he opened his mouth to her, letting her tongue caress his.

She let out a small moan when he tilted her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss, the sound going straight to his groin. He found himself fighting for his breath as she made him feel utterly wrecked with the fierceness of her lips on his.

He got himself up from the stool and moved his hand to the back of her knees as he lifted her up to switch places. Emma was now sitting at the edge of the stool, her legs parted as he settled himself between them, her heel pressing on his backside. Her hands were now on his waist, tugging his shirt out of his pants, her delicate fingers quickly reaching for his belt.

A strangled moan escaped his lips when he felt her cold fingertips graze the skin under his navel. His eyebrows furrowed as it took all the strength he had in him to stop her, whispering ' _wait_ ' as he pressed his forehead on hers, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Killian." Emma whined as she dug her heels on his ass once more, pushing him further into her core. "I want you."

He let out a shaky sigh as he heard her whisper those desperate words. He wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off her and take her right there on the kitchen counter, but he couldn't. It wasn't the right thing to do, despite how much he might want it.

"Oh Emma." He whispered into her neck as he pressed a soft kiss under her jaw. "You have no idea how much I want you, but…" he leaned back so he could look at her and saw see her ashamed and fearful look. His thumb caressed the apples of her cheeks in a reassuring way when he cupped her face.

"I can't do this. Not now." Her eyes looked down as her face turned red in embarrassment for jumping on him like that. He raised her chin so she could look back at him, his heart breaking when he saw that she was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry." Emma's voice cracked as she swallowed.

"Emma, look at me. Please." She still refused to look at him, and Killian sighed as he thought he missed his chance to explain himself to decided to talk anyway, hoping she would look at him and listen when she was ready.

"I want you Emma. Very, _very_ much, I might add. But I just came out of a ten-year relationship. I don't want you to be a rebound."

"I think we pretty much established I was." She told him bitterly, her eyes darting up to look at him.

"That's not true. That night was different, it was special. I didn't know that I was going to end up fancying you the way I do now." Her lips parted at his words as if she couldn't really believe what he was saying. "I just want to grieve that part of me completely before giving myself entirely to you. You deserve to have all of me, not only bits and pieces."

He could see that she was thinking of what he was saying, and that she was obviously out of words. She pursed her lips before she managed to speak again.

"You fancy me?" Emma asked in disbelief, as if no one could ever like, or even love, her for who she is was. It only made his heart clench, and he wanted nothing more than to properly heal himself so that he could then heal her.

"Aye." He smiled at her, as and he noticed that the small smile that graced her features when she noticed his small reference to the pirate jargon.

"Lets just take this slow. I really want this thing with you to be _more_ than just a fling." He told her as he finally admitted to her, and to him, the feelings that have been simmering deep down for the past few weeks.

She took in a sharp intake of breath before nodding. He smiled at her as he stuck out his chest. They pressed their lips chastely before disentangling themselves and resuming what they were suppose to be doing: having a drink.

An hour later, Killian was back in the car, this time alone while making his way back to his apartment. His thoughts kept wandering back to the day he just spent with the most amazingly beautiful woman he had ever met. That night, he fell asleep happy and content, knowing for the first time in a very, very long time that he was doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Anybody still alive after the Dust Storm trailer? I’m not, this movie is seriously going to ruin me and I’m sure most of the CS fandom!
> 
> On another note, I’m sorry this took me so long to update (maybe one day I’ll stop apologizing, but it isn’t today). I hope this chapter makes up for the wait since things are heating up just a bit!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely oncertwice for being my beta!
> 
> Enjooooy!! <333

Finding sleep was difficult that night, her thoughts were always drifting back to Killian. Emma still didn't know what possessed her to kiss him the way she did. She blamed her actions on the fact that she was still high on all the sexual tension that had risen between them while they were out on the sea. 

 

Since the first time they met, there had always been something between them, and she felt as if it had only increased in the last few weeks. Also there was a part of her that told her that it was her birthday (well not really but they were celebrating it) and she might as well indulge herself in something that she had been wanting to do for awhile.

 

He kissed as well as she remembered and it only made her want him even more. She was nonetheless grateful that he stopped her before they both did something stupid. Emma hadn’t expected for him to say all those beautiful things, how much he wanted her, liked her, wanted to be with her. She understood him when he had told her that he needed to wait, that he needed time to heal properly before giving himself to her, not wanting to give parcels of him to her. Emma respected his choice and was actually quite happy to know that he wanted to do this right. 

 

Emma had had her heart broken in the same way Kilian did. She was a teenager in love with her high school boyfriend Neal. She had decided to follow him to Boston after they graduated, support him in his plans of taking over his father’s business that was now spreading over Boston. She was eighteen and naive and was blinded by all the amazing promises he was giving her. They lived in a crappy apartment together, struggling paying their debts until one day Neal had a promotion and their living situation got better. He eventually asked her to marry him which she was more than happy to accept. What she didn’t know, was that the money that he had miraculously gained, was robbed and the day of their wedding he disappeared. He probably knew that the cops were on to him so he decided to leave without giving her any explanation whatsoever. Emma found out a few years later that he had gotten arrested in Florida, and was now serving his penance.

 

That day crushed her like no other and she never thought that she would ever be able to get over it. She understood what Killian meant when he needed time to heal before giving himself to her, that’s what her problem with Graham had been. He used to be her father’s deputy and when she came back from Boston, he had become her only friend. She developed feelings for him and he for her. They let themselves embark in a relationship way too fast, when Emma was still not completely over Neal’s betrayal. Their relationship ended quickly when Graham noticed that she was still damaged and that she hid herself between those walls of hers, refusing to give her heart to him. 

 

They stayed friends, and she was surprisingly not jealous when he he had a new girlfriend a few months later. On the contrary, Emma was happy that he had found someone who loved him back the way he deserved to, someone who could give themselves entirely to him. Before he left town, he had told her that he hoped that one day she would come to heal those wounds and learn to love herself again and hopefully down the road, find someone who could love her the way she needed to be loved.

 

Through the past year she had done just that. She gave herself some slack, a chance to heal herself by loving the person that she is. It didn’t mean that she now loved the person she was now that she wasn’t guarded. Emma was more open to the notion of love and letting someone into her life, but she was also more mature than she was when she was teenager, she had lost that lightness and carefree nature that had lead her straight into a relationship with Neal. She was ready to love and to be loved, but time and experiences taught her that she still needed to be careful, she still needed to protect her fragile heart. 

 

Killian was the first man since Graham that made her want to share parts of her with someone else. The difference with Killian was that she was now older and had learned to love herself again, and since meeting him she now felt ready for a certain level of commitment. 

 

The week went by as usual as she worked a few hours during the day before taking on the shift of night patrol. Killian joined her whenever he could, bringing her her hot cocoa and some snacks. The first time they saw each other since that night was a tad awkward, but they quickly found their dynamic, letting the discussions flow between them. The difference now was that they knew how they felt towards the other, and both caught the other looking at the other, giving each others shy and giddy smiles with light touches here and there. She could feel the tension between them sizzle. 

 

On Sunday, her last night on patrol, the tension between them was particularly high, and the cause of it was mainly Killian. She noticed since the moment he hopped in the car, that he was fidgety and nervous. Emma tried not to worry but it was hard, the worst scenarios making their way through her head.  He didn’t want her anymore, or even worst, he was going back to Boston. 

 

Emma tried to keep her composure throughout the night, but it was getting harder to ignore his unusual vibe. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he asked her the most unexpected question.

 

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?” He blurted out followed by a shaky breath. 

 

Emma felt stunned for a brief moment, his question taking her off guard as she was expecting this relationship ending throughout the night. She felt herself grin at him until her cheeks hurt.

 

“Yes.” It was Killian’s turn to give her a toothy grin as she gave him her answer both too happy to say anything else. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Emma asked a few minutes later. 

 

“To be honest I haven’t got the slightest idea. I know that I just want to spent an evening with you that isn’t in this car.”  She laughed at his comment, as she then let her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Well, unfortunately Storybrooke doesn’t have much of a nightlife or fancy restaurant. Most dates here are easily resumed to dinner at Granny’s or drinks a the Rabbit Hole.”

 

“In that case, we have been on dates on many occasions.” He teased which instantly made her roll her eyes. 

 

“You and apparently half the town.” She snorted which only made him laugh.

 

“How about a make you dinner over at my place?” He asked as she let her eyes look down at his lips as his tongue darted out of his mouth to caress his bottom lip.

 

“Is this a date with Jefferson as well?” Emma teased while Killian chuckled as he looked down at his hands before lifting his eyes and locking his gaze with hers.

 

“If you don’t mind, I would love to keep you all to myself.” His tone was serious despite the teasing and Emma noticed the heated look he gave her, warming every ounce of her being as it ignited that intense desire she had managed to keep under control. 

 

Emma swallowed hard as she then took a deep breath, trying to get her hormones under control. 

 

“In that case, there’s always my place.” She quietly suggested. Her chest was now heaving as well as his. She could feel the tension between them rise higher and higher, her self-control ready to snap at any moment and she was glad to see that he was somewhat in very similar state. 

 

“Aye.” He whispered while his eyes looked down at her lips.

 

It was all it took to let her urges take over her as her hands gripped the collar of his shirt, dragging him towards her as she fused her lips with his. Killian’s hands instantly went to cup the back of her head, slowly but firmly tilting her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. She felt as if she was drowning in his touch and they were only kissing. 

 

Killian was as demanding as she was, but there was a hint of softness in the way he was kissing her, in the way his fingertips grazed her exposed neck. Before she could process what she was doing, she had made her way over to his lap, straddling him. There wasn’t much room for them to move but she didn’t care, she just needed to feel him. 

 

He rested one hand on her hips while the other went to cup her backside as she slowly swayed her covered heat over his, seeking as much friction as she could get. His teeth sank into her shoulders as he pushed his hips up as much as he could in the cramped space. Emma let out strangled moan when she felt his erection press firmly on her clit, one hand now splayed on the rooftop of the car, the other firmly gripping his shoulder as she kept pushing her hips down to seek the same blinding pleasure. 

 

“Oh God, Killian!” She cried out as she neared her climax, her movements now fast and desperate for that impending release. 

 

“o, let me hear you Emma.” He panted as he pushed down her top and bra, his lips latching to her breast, nibbling at her over sensitive nipple. It only took moments for her to fall over the edge, her body stilling as she let the wave crash over her. 

 

She sluggishly opened her eyes as she saw him with his head leaned back on the head rest, exposing his neck to her. Emma felt a wave of lust invade her once more and she had to chastise herself for having even more inappropriate thoughts about him, on how she could have her way with him in the sheriff’s car. Killian slowly opened his eyes to look at her, and gave her a sly smirk.

 

“I’m happy we decided to park in this deserted road.” She smiled at him as she readjusted her top, and then climbed off his lap and regained her seat behind the wheel.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Her reply came out more breathier than she thought.

 

“Do you still want to have this date with me?” He asked a bit unsure of himself, as if she was going to ditch him after taking the edge off.

 

“I’m really looking forward to it.” He smiled brightly at her as he heard how eager she was. 

 

The rest of the patrol went by far too quickly for her taste, not wanting her time with him to be  over. When they parked the car back at the station, they both sheepishly stood in front of one another, not wanting to end the night right away. Emma shifted on her feet while Killian scratched the back of his ear as they both pondered on how to say goodbye. A hug? A kiss on the cheek? A kiss on the lips?

 

“Goodnight Emma.” Killian said as he steps in towards her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips lightly on her cheek.

 

She suddenly felt overwhelmed by the warmth of his body, the spicy and manly scent that’s uniquely his. Her arms curled around him, enjoying the way his body was pressed on hers and she found it hard to untuck herself from his embrace. Emma eventually leaned back as best as she could while Killian was still holding her and looking down at her. She caught him looking down at her lips and she couldn’t help herself but doing the same and before she knew it, they were kissing. This time it wasn’t desperate and needy but slow and soft, both of them enjoying how their lips and tongue moved against the other’s lips. 

 

Emma is the first to break the kiss, knowing that if she doesn’t stop now, she will never be able to extricate herself from him. They pressed their foreheads together as they breathed deeply, both trying to get their physical urges under control, once tonight was enough. Well, not really but if he wanted to take things slow it was.

 

"Is tomorrow good for you? For our date?" Killian asked her the moment their eyes locked on each other. She couldn't stop the smile that quickly made its way to her lips, as she shyly bit her bottom lip.

 

"Perfect." 

 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He pressed his lips quickly on hers and untangled himself. Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much, and she could feel her skin still hot from their recent kiss.

 

“Goodnight.” She whispered as her hands slid from his shoulders down to his chest. 

 

Taking a step back, she smiled at him before turning around and walking towards her yellow bug. She got into her car and put her key into the ignition and she quickly made her way out of the parking lot where Killian was still standing, keeping a watchful eye on her.

 

The next day Emma woke up in a very good mood, walking around her apartment with a pep in her step. Since she parted ways with Killian the night before, she couldn’t stop herself from grinning like an idiot. She was particularly excited for their date and couldn’t wait to see what Killian had planned on making her for supper. 

 

Looking around her apartment, she realized that if she wanted him to come over later that night, she probably should tidy her place a little bit before going to work. It didn’t take her too much time to get rid of the dirty dishes laying around in her living room, making sure her bathroom was clean, and that her bedroom looked presentable (she didn’t know if they’ll get a chance to actually get to her bedroom, she certainly hoped so). 

 

Emma took a quick shower before leaving for work, making a quick stop at Granny’s to grab lunch and coffee for her and her father. The bells chimed as she entered the diner, while Emma made a beeline towards the counter where Ruby was serving the orders to-go. 

 

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Ruby said as she handed a cup of coffee to a customer. Emma smiled at her friend as she took a seat on one of the stools.

 

“I’ll take the usual to go please.” Emma ordered as she intentionally ignored her friend’s comment. 

 

She grabbed the newspaper next to her, trying to look busy. Unfortunately, her tactic failed when Ruby twisted her head around while she was making her coffee to keep interrogating her on her current mood. 

 

“Tell me, what happened for you to be so smiley?” Emma dropped the paper on the counter and sighed as she looked up at her friend.

 

“Can you please not make a big deal about this?” She begged her friend, not wanting her to make a scene.

 

“I promise. Now spill.” Ruby grabbed the paper cup in one hand as she started to pour the hot milk.

 

“Killian asked me out on a date.” Emma said in a low voice as she looked around the diner, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. 

 

“Fucking  finally !” Exclaimed Ruby as she deposited the steel carafe a bit too loudly on the counter and then proceeding on stirring the chocolate powder with the milk. Emma couldn’t help herself but to give her friend a scolding look.

 

“What? It’s true. Ever since you talked about Killian and introduced us to him, we could see that sexual tension between you about to burst.” She tells her casually as she starts making the other drink of her order. 

 

“Who’s we?” 

 

“Me and Elsa, of course.” Ruby smirks at her. “Do you know what he has planned?”

 

“Um, yeah. Actually, he’s coming over my place and is making me dinner.” Ruby’s jaw drops as she tells her that. She gives her her father’s drink and leans forward as if she’s about to tell her a secret.

 

“You are totally going to bang him!” Emma can feel herself blush at her Ruby’s comment, and quickly looks sideways to make sure no one heard her friend’s crude comment. 

 

“I bet he’s good in bed.” Ruby adds as she looks behind Emma clearly deep in thought, without really looking at something in specific. 

 

“He is.” Emma mutters to herself without even noticing, convinced that her friend didn’t hear her. 

 

“You already slept with him? When? At your birthday party?” Ruby’s upper body was now pressed on the counter as she blurted out her questions. 

 

“I may have omitted a few details on how I met Killian.” Emma can feel her face warm up at the idea of admitting to her friend of how she actually met him. Images of him that night invading her head as well as what they have been doing in her car the night before.

 

“You minx! How did you really meet him?” Ruby asked as she tapped her hand on the counter, clearly getting impatient to hear Emma’s story.

 

“He was actually supposed to be a one-night stand. I meet him the way I told you guys, at the bar after he’d been left at the altar, but the night didn’t end there. I just wanted to comfort him from his heartbreak so I may have gone to his nuptial suite with him and spent the night with him.” Her friend was now grinning at her while Emma was struggling to look at her friend as she felt her face turn completely red. She was about to make another remark when the cook announced that her order was ready with a loud ‘ding.’

 

Emma was relieved with the timing, and was more than happy to grab her hot drinks and the food as she quickly asked Ruby to add it to her tab. Her friend yelled at her across the diner asking her to give her news of her date as soon as possible. 

 

It didn’t take her long to arrive at the station. Her father was relieved to see her come in with lunch in one hand and coffee in the other.

 

“You are a life saver.” David told her as she gave him his sandwich and drink. She sat in the empty chair in front of his desk, and took her own lunch out of the brown bag as they both settled themselves to eat. 

 

“How was your morning?” Emma asked her father as she inspected her sandwich before taking a big bite.

 

“Slow. If you don’t mind, I’ll stick around a bit after lunch but I’ll go home after. I need to rest for a bit before going on patrol tonight.” 

 

“You’re getting old, old man.” She teased her father as he held his food in one hand, the other pointing his index at her.

 

“Watch it young lady.” Emma laughed at David’s attempt to sound like an authoritative father figure. 

 

“It’s no problem. I’m a big girl, I can handle the station alone.” He gave a proud smile upon hearing her answer, to which she replied with one of her own.

 

They spent the rest of their lunch time talking about her mother’s new project of redecorating the house, to which his father was less than enthusiastic knowing he’ll be the one doing most of the job. When his father left for the day, Emma settled herself in his office, enjoying the vast space all for herself. 

 

The afternoon went by too slowly for her taste, as she kept thinking about the upcoming date. Emma found it hard to concentrate and it proved itself more difficult when she got a text from Killian, telling her that he couldn’t wait for tonight. She grinned at her phone as she sent him a reply, telling him she is couldn’t wait too, when she realized that she is screwed. 

  
She knew that her feelings for him were more than just attraction and friendship. Emma knew that the emotions that has been blossoming deep down her chest, was something that resembled a lot like love. She didn’t know how to react to that realization. To either be afraid of what it implied knowing that she could possibly end up with her heart broken into a million of pieces or to take a leap of faith, and let herself fall completely and madly in love with Killian Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian spent the day running errands, preparing everything he’d be needing for his date later that night. He was still amazed that they were actually having a proper date instead of him accompanying her on one of her patrols or meeting her at Granny’s for lunch. It wouldn’t be too far fetched to admit that he was nervous. They may have spent a large amount of time together, but not all of it was romantically. He knew that there was something there; the sexual tension between them was quite palpable and he knew that it wasn’t one-sided (although the extent of her feelings for him was still unknown). But it was still a big step for him, for her, for them. 

 

He left his apartment with a bag filled with what he needed for their date, but not before he gave himself a quick glance in the mirror. He wondered for the twentieth time if what he was wearing was okay. He couldn’t help but change his shirt again, exchanging his flannel one for a navy dress one. He fixed his hair one more time and he then grabbed his grocery bag before heading towards her loft. The walk helped him settle his nerves, and the fresh air helped him clear his thoughts of his insecurities. When he arrived at her place, He took a deep breath and stopped in front of her door, swiping the palm of hands on his jeans before knocking. 

 

It took a few seconds before the sound of her feet padding  through the loft made grew audible, followed by the sound of the lock being unlocked. The door opened and the moment his eyes fell on her, he felt his jaw go slack as he gave her a once-over. Her hair was curled and was falling down on her shoulders, where the skin was practically entirely exposed. All that covered them were the very thin black straps that held the little black dress she was wearing. 

 

“You look stunning Swan,” he managed to rasp once he gathered some of his wits back. 

 

Emma gave him a flirty smile as her eyes did the same as his did not a moment earlier. He noticed how her eyes darkened, probably similar to how his were, and she swallowed and licked her lips. 

 

“Come in, unless you intend on spending the whole evening in the hallway,” she teased which made him realize that he was indeed standing in the hallway holding a bag of groceries. He made his way inside and followed her to the kitchen. 

 

“Wine?” She grabbed an unopened bottle of red wine, looking at him with one of her eyebrow raised. He nodded in response as she smiled at him and grabbed two wine glass from her cupboard while he started to take out vegetables, fresh herbs and a few containers of food. 

 

“So what do you intend on making me eat tonight?” she asked as she handed him a wine glass. 

 

“I was thinking something a tad fancier than grilled cheese for a change.” Emma pouted adorably at him in response to learning that they wouldn’t have her favorite dish for supper. “I did bring the essentials that one would need to make delicious salmon with steamed vegetables with a side of rice, and dessert of course.” 

 

“I’m impressed you’re actually making famished for something else than junk food.”

 

“I’ve noticed that you are rather fond of the type of food that is most likely to give you a heart attack, which is something I would like to avoid during our date. I thought it was my job to ensure that you at least eat one healthy meal this week.” 

 

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes before settling on the stool on the other side of the counter; meanwhile, Killian finished emptying the bags he had brought. He started organizing the food on the counter and occasionally asking her where he could find some of the kitchen accessories he needed. She ended up helping him cutting some of the vegetables as he seasoned the fish before putting it in the oven. 

 

The nervousness that had overwhelmed him at the beginning of the evening quickly faded as they drank their wine and prepared the food together. They settled at the table with their usual banter, and a few fleeting touches and glances. Whenever she turned around or shook her head to move her hair over her shoulders, he couldn’t help but admire the long line of her neck down to the swell of her breasts and how her legs seemed to go on for miles in that dress. He felt his breath pick up the pace whenever he did, and made his blood burn through his veins as he tried to shift his focus back to the food on the stove and in the oven. 

 

They eventually managed to sit at the table to eat and he was relieved that he managed to do so without losing control over his primal urges. He was tested once again when Emma took a bite of the salmon and moaned with her eyes closed. Killian gripped his fork harder, his knuckles white as he tried to reason with himself that they would have plenty of time later tonight for that type of fun. He kept reminding himself that he wanted to do this properly, and not make this date all about sex, but Emma was making it quite difficult to follow through.

 

Once they finished their meal, Emma served them more wine as she then subtly moved her chair closer to his. He noticed her licking her lips before raising her eyes to look at him, her pupils absorbing the green of her eyes.

 

“So, you said something about dessert?” Her voice was low and husky and he was more convinced than ever that she was trying to kill him. He let out a low chuckle as he tried as hard as he could to keep himself in control. 

 

“We have all night for  that  kind of dessert love.” He noticed her eyes linger briefly on his lips before locking her eyes with his. She bit her lip before shaking her head lightly as she resigned herself to his unspoken demand.

 

“Fine,” she said as she leaned back in her chair and Killian’s chest tightened as he wondered if he had hurt her feelings. 

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way Emma. You know how much I want you. I just want to do it the right way,” he explained as he tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. Emma exhaled loudly as she ran her fingers through her locks.

 

“I know, I want that too. It’s just that I haven’t been able to stop myself,thinking about it. I like you a lot, Killian, and it frightens me how much I actually like you. But what happens after? I mean, you’re eventually going have to get back to your life, back to Boston. You can’t blame me for wanting to move to the physical part and ignore the rest. It will hurt less when you leave.”

 

They stayed in silence for a moment. Killian was a bit shocked to learn how Emma felt. He wouldn’t deny that he was more happy to know that he she liked him (hopefully as much as he did her), but it hurt to know that she thought he was just going to leave her like that after opening himself up to her, after she helped him heal his wounds.

 

“How long have you felt this way?” he asked his voice low.

 

“I don’t know, probably since the beginning. But it isn’t until tonight that I’ve acknowledged it.” Killian took her hand in his which caused her to lift her head up and look at him, and once again he felt awful seeing the pained look on her face. 

 

“Listen to me very carefully, Emma. I do not intend to leave you, not now, not ever. I want this to work between us. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have put myself through this whole ordeal of getting to know you and having this date with you.”

 

Her eyes widened at his words and he noticed the lump that she was trying to swallow at the back of her throat.

 

“But what about your life back in Boston? Your job?” He tightened the grip he had on her hand and moved his chair closer to hers.

 

“What life? I have nothing waiting for me back in Boston. I’ve had a more fulfilling and pleasant life ever since I came here than I had back there. And my job, well I can always get a new one.” He could see the hope flashing through her eyes, but she didn’t dare let it overwhelm her. Killian sensed that she was afraid of being wrong.

 

“What are you telling me?” she breathed her question out.

 

“I think you know.”

 

“Yeah, well I’ve been wrong before.”

 

“Well, in that case: I’ll be moving to Storybrooke, permanently.” The wavering smile she gave him, one that told him that she still didn’t believe him, broke his heart. How could she be so uncertain about his affection? And how could someone have broken her heart in such a way that she was this vulnerable?

 

“Really?”

 

“Aye.” She now grinned at him as she lunged forward, her hands grasping the back of his neck as she pressed her lips to his. His hands buried themselves in her hair as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss as it grew bolder. Emma quickly settled on his lap while she nibbled on his bottom lip, slowly making him lose control. 

 

“Bedroom?” he panted as she kissed the line of his jaw, her hips gently pushing down on the bulge in his pants. 

 

“I thought you wanted that for later, that you wanted to eat dessert first.” 

 

His lips went to her ear, sucking on her earlobe before whispering, “What makes you think I won’t be eating dessert?” 

 

Emma leaned back enough for her to look at him in the eyes, her gaze black with lust as she gave him wicked smile. She got up from his lap and took his hand as she guided him towards the stairs. As they climbed the stairs, he couldn’t help himself but ogled her backside. His hands moved on their own accord to squeeze her round cheeks which made her yelp. 

 

The moment they made it to her room, he took her from behind, his lips latching to her neck while his hands caressed the curve of her waist down to her hips. Her head fell back as it rested on his shoulder as she let him explore her body. A moan slipped through her lips when his hands moved back to squeeze both of her breasts. 

 

“Fuck, I want you, Killian,” she whined when he pressed his erection into her ass, encouraging her to rub herself on him, which she gladly did. 

 

“Me too, you have no idea how much.” Emma turned around so she could kiss him, fingertips scratching his scalp. 

 

“Show me,” she whispered against his lips. They paused for a second before Killian claimed her lips once more with renewed fervour. He backed them up until her knees reached the back of the bed and he told her to lean back. 

 

His eyes raked overher form, enjoying the way her breasts were moving to the rhythm of her laboured breathing and the way her dress was now lifted up enough for him to see the lace covering her sex. 

 

He licked his lips as he took his shirt off, tossing it on one side of the room, not caring where it landed. He knelt on the mattress and grabbed one of her legs and lifted it slightly as he leaned forward between her parted thighs. He feathered light kisses on her skin while he moved the fabric of her dress up, exposing more of her skin. Emma whined when he avoided her center and looked down at him with impatience to which he smirked. He playfully bit her clit over lace which made her hips jerk, which helped him take  her panties down. When he managed to get rid of the small piece of lingerie, he resumed his place between her thighs, inhaling the scent of her arousal, intoxicating him with want and lust. He lightly brushed his thumb through her folds, applying light pressure to her bundle of nerves, enough for her to feel something but not enough for her to bask in the thrilling sensation. She groaned once more which caused him to smirk at her before she told him to  ‘get on with it’.

 

Killian did as he was told, darting his tongue out so he could lick a stripe through her slit, making her exhale a low moan. Her hands quickly moved from her side to his head, pulling on his hair as he kept bringing her higher and higher. His thumb went to rub circles on her clit which was what she needed to reach her climax. She screamed her release as she arched her back off the mattress, pulling a bit harder on his hair. 

 

He kept his mouth on her, wanting to make her come with his tongue once more. His fingers came to tease her entrance as he gave her some time to come down from her high, thrusting two fingers inside her, curving them in a way he knew she would like.

 

“Fuck. You’ve got to be kidding me,” she panted as she kept her body raised, one of her hands pushing down the neckline of her dress so she could pinch her nipple.

 

Killian chuckle at her reaction, his tongue now moving to her clit and lazily circling it while his fingers moved in and out of her, massaging the spot that was making her eyes roll back. As she neared her second orgasm, Killian felt her walls tightening on his fingers, which made him eager to have her like this around cock. Emma started to roll her hips to meet his thrust as he kept his fingers inside her; he raised himself so he could kiss her. She bit his bottom lip as she neared her release, moaning in his mouth when she came. He gently eased her down as his lips trailed down her neck until he reached her breasts. 

 

“Fuck Emma, you taste better than any dessert, do you know that?” he asked without expecting any answer. His hands worked on getting her out of her dress so she could be bare to him. “I could spend the night eating your cunt, making you come with only my mouth and tongue until you begged me to fuck you.” Killian surprised himself with the words that were coming out his mouth. He knew that he had a tendency to talk in bed, but never this crudely, and from the way she was whimpering under his touch and the way she shivered when he spoke, he might think she actually liked it. 

 

“Oh God yes, please Killian, just fuck me. I want you inside me,” she begged, and who was he to refuse this bloody temptress and goddess her wishes? He took off his pants hastily, taking a condom out of his pocket as he did so and rolling it down his length as he kept kissing her urgently.

 

Emma lay down on the mattress as he hovered on top of her, his cock in his hand as he glided the tip through her soaked sex. He locked his eyes with her, wanting to look at her face when hefinally thrust inside her. Her eyes closed for a quick second, and her lips parted as he pushed. He paused when he was buried inside her, and they both looked into each other's eyes, smiling for a brief moment before he kissed her once more, this time slow and tender. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of kissing her as he poured all of emotions in it. He enjoyed the way her arms were clinging to his neck, the way her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist as if she was afraid he was going to move away, and in the way she felt around him, warm, wet and tight. 

 

“Fucking finally,” she whispered against his lips which made them both laugh lightly. 

 

Killian moved his lips under her jaw as he nibbled at the skin there, slowly moving his hips. They kept a slow and tender rhythm despite the frantic neediness they displayed earlier. The pace picked up as their moans and groans increased in volume until they were both a mess, chasing down the blinding pleasure that they were giving each other. Her nails clawed at his back as he groaned into her neck as her orgasm triggered his. 

 

They stayed in their position, him on top of her as they basked in the afterglow of their coupling. Killian eventually rolled on his back and cleaned himself up before tucking Emma under his arm. The lay on her bed in a comfortable silence, his hand caressing her hair. 

 

“I think I might be ready for dessert now,” Emma told him as she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest.

 

“Well, you’ll have to give me a minute before…” he started with a smirk but was interrupted by light playful slap on his stomach.

 

“Not that kind of dessert, the one you prepared, stupid.” He laughed before telling her to be more specific next time. 

 

They eventually got up and dressed partially, as he pulled on his boxer briefs and Emma slipped on her panties and his shirt with quite a few buttons undone. They went down to the kitchen where he warmed the almond and chocolate pastries he made while she prepared some tea. When their dessert and tea were warm they went to her living room, and Emma on his lap as they ate and chatted. 

 

“So, you’re really staying?” she asked once she finished eating, her hand now cupping his cheek. 

 

It pained him to realize how hard she found it to believe it was possible that he wasn’t going anywhere, and it only made him more convinced that he was destined to meet her and stay in this town. He had never felt as if he really belonged anywhere after his brother’s death and he thought he had when he was with Milah. What he had come to realize in these past weeks was that what he had with Milah, didn’t even come close to how he felt for Emma. She made him feel loved, wanted, and needed; she made him feel as if he had a purpose, which is something that he had never felt with his ex. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” And he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for being so patient with these scarce updates. I hope the smut made up for the long wait, and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it and don't fret, there's still a lot in store for these two. The story is far from over.
> 
> Thanks to phiralovesloki being my beta and for her feedback!
> 
> See ya soon xx


	10. Chapter 10

Emma caught herself watching Killian sleep when she woke up; she smiled at how peaceful he looked. Her fingers itched to brush back the strands of hair covering his forehead. He inhaled deeply when she caressed his hair, repositioning himself under the covers as he continued to sleep. It only made her smile widen.

She managed to get up from her warm bed, in which a very attractive man was still sleeping, and grabbed a clean pair of underwear. After thinking for a moment, she also took Killian's flannel shirt for herself. As she climbed down the stairs, she saw the state of her kitchen and cringed. A mountain of dirty dishes sat on the counter, which made it almost impossible for her to even try to prepare a cup of coffee. Deciding to get it over with, she rinsed the dishes under the tepid water trying to get as much of the stickiness off before putting them in her dishwasher. By the time she finished, her stomach rumbled loudly, telling her it was time to eat.

Once she finished cleaning, she started the coffee machine making sure to make enough for two since this morning she wasn't alone. While it brewed, Emma checked the fridge to see what she could possibly make for breakfast, which was when she noticed the almond pastries that Killian had brought. She set them on the counter as she preheated the oven, and just as she was done, her coffee machine alerted her that the coffee was now ready.

When she turned around to pour herself a cup, she bumped into a very hard and warm chest. She yelped and cursed before the surprise of Killian standing behind her subsided. He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her pressed to his chest.

"Good morning, Swan." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes stayed closed when they they broke the kiss, and a low hum rumbled through her.

"You taste minty. Did you by any chance steal a bit of my toothpaste?" she asked as she licked her lips, her hands now rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I did, didn't want to kiss you with a morning breath."

"You planned on kissing me, huh?" she teased as she pressed a light kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"I plan on doing lots of things to you, love." He nuzzled her neck and moved his hands from her waist down to her backside, pressing her even further against him. She could feel how much he wanted her through his boxer briefs.

Liquid heat coursed through her, all heading in the same direction. Just when she was about to succumb to the raging, overwhelming need, the beep from the oven announced that preheating had finished. A groan escaped her mouth as her head fell back. Killian's chuckle vibrated against her chest.

"I guess that's our cue to eat our breakfast, love." His hands were on her hips as he pushed her back lightly. Emma looked at him while raising an eyebrows, a flirtatious smile stretching her lips.

"We can have our version of breakfast maybe?" Killian let out a growl as he pressed her back to him, pushing his arousal against her stomach and crushing his lips on hers in a bruising kiss. He broke the kiss shortly after, leaning his forehead against hers, and bringing his hands up to cup her face.

"I would like nothing more than to ravish you right here on your kitchen counter, feasting on you like I did last night." Emma moan involuntarily as she remembered how he'd touched her the night before, as he made her come with his tongue.

"Why don't you?" she whispered, her hands anchored in his hair.

"As much as I want to, I am also really famished for real food. We both could use some energy so we can then spend our time doing more pleasurable activities." Emma let out a shaky breath as she tried to keep her raging hormones under control.

"Fine," she answered, trailing her hands down his chest in a teasing manner, lingering at the waistband of his boxer brief.. She cupped him through the fabric, causing him to curse a ' _bloody hell'_ under his breath.

She can't help the smile that spread on her lips as she turned around to put the pastries in the oven. She could hear Killian moving next to her, taking the coffee pot and pouring a generous amount in each mug. She was amazed at how comfortable he was in her kitchen as he headed towards her fridge, taking out the milk and finding the sugar on her counter. Nights spent together had taught him exactly how she liked to drink her coffee, so it wasn't a surprise when she took her first sip and found that it tasted exactly how she preferred it, and maybe even a little better.

They kept teasing each other with light touches and kisses as they waited for their breakfast, and it was surprising that they managed not to burn the pastries. They ate in her living room, with her legs resting on his lap as they ate in a peaceful and loving bliss.

"So tell me," she said, chewing the last bite of her almond and chocolate pastry. "Do you have an idea on how handling this whole moving thing?"

"Actually, I do." He leaned forward to set their empty plates on the table. "I'll need to go back to Boston for a week, two at most, so I can sort through my belongings and handle a few things over there."

Emma's heart tightened. She knew he had to go back there at some point if he wanted to permanently move to Storybrooke, but the idea of him leaving town for almost two weeks was too much for her to bear. They were just getting started in this new relationship, and she wanted to be with him as much as she could Even though he kept reassuring her and telling her how much he wanted this, them, she couldn't help but be scared that he'd change his mind once he got back to the city.

"Okay," she murmured as her eyes darted down to her fingers, which were fiddling with the hem of his flannel shirt. "When do you think you'll be leaving to do all of that?" she asked before looking back at him, trying very hard not to look affected by all of this.

"As soon as I find an apartment here. I actually had my mind set on one but I just need to talk to the owner first and see what they have to offer. Have a meeting with him on Tuesday, so depending on how that goes, maybe next week."

He looked up at her and she was convinced he'd noticed the slight change in her mood, since the next he did was scoot closer to her, cupping her chin and tilting it up.

"What's wrong, Emma? Did I say something to upset you?" She couldn't help but smile at his concern, and cursed the nagging voice inside her head that always put doubts in her mind about relationships. But here was this man, ready to move to her town to be with her, always making sure that she was feeling okay. The need to cry and kiss him overwhelmed her.

"It's nothing, it's just ..." she started saying, her voice breaking. "Look, it's silly, but I told you how relationships don't always work out well for me. And I just can't help but think that you'll go back to Boston to settle your things and end up deciding that moving here is a mistake and you won't come back to me, and I just, I don't want that. And I know it's stupid but I think I might be falling for you, and I'm already too afraid of losing you." She hadn't meant to blurt out all of her feelings, but Killian flashed her a reassuring smile as he linked his fingers with hers.

"I won't change my mind on this, Emma. I want _this_. _I want you_. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time and I think I might be falling for you as well. And I'm actually glad that you brought the subject of me moving because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Boston." Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open as she wondered how she managed to get man like him to be with her.

"Really?" She was still in disbelief, but with the way he looked at her, she could only believe that it's true.

"Really, love." She was now mirroring his smile as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a quick chaste kiss. "Does this mean that you will be accompanying me?"

"Yes, I will," she answered as she leaned in for another kiss, this time with a little more intent and passion.

She would need to talk to her father to take a at least two weeks off, she knew that would lead him to asking her the why she suddenly needed a vacation, and she would end up telling her parents about this amazing guy she'd been seeing, but she couldn't care less when _that_ amazing man was asking her to come with him to help him move to her town.

They kept their lips fused to one another as she moved from her position on the couch to settle herself on his lap. She could already feel his arousal pressing against her core, the intimate touch only separated by a two thin layers of fabric. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he used his grip on her tresses to angle her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. She moaned when she felt his tongue caressing her own.

Killian took his time kissing her, wanting to memorize every inch of skin with his tongue and lips touch. She felt overwhelmed by his touch, not used to be this worshipped or taken care of, and she felt like she melting under his loving touch. His fingers slowly worked down on the buttons of her shirt (well, his shirt), slowly revealing her breasts. He leaned his head back to admire her and she could feel herself blush.

"God, you're beautiful, do you know that?" His voice was hungry with need and she could feel his erection pressing against her more forcefully.

"Now I do." She leaned forward as she whispered her reply, her lips pressing against his for light kiss. She rolled her shoulders back to help him get rid of the flannel shirt but his hands stopped the fabric from slipping down her arms.

"Keep it on. I love to see you half naked in my clothes." He gave her one of those flirtatious smirk that said there was lots of dirty fun in store, and she couldn't help but tease him a bit more.

Her hands moved to her chest massaging her breasts as she swayed her hips over his bulge. "Do you like to see me like this?" she asked. In reply, he only managed to nod. The friction was enough to get them both aroused and moaning, but it wasn't nearly enough of what they really wanted. But it seemed as if they both liked being teased and prolonging their pleasure. His hands came to rest on the curve of her backside, helping her keep the rhythm she had set.

"Fuck, Emma, you're a bloody temptress," he groaned as he leaned forward, moving her hands away from her breasts and replacing them with his mouth and one of his own hand. She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips when he started to suck and bite on her nipple, the sensation threatening to send her over the edge.

Her head rolled back as she kept moving above him, bracing her hands on his shoulders so she had something to hold onto as she came on him. She leaned forward as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her forehead pressed on his while his hand massaged the back of her head.

"Still here with me?" he asked her softly.

"Mmm, yeah, just give me a minute." He helped her ease her off him and took her hand in his as he they walked towards the stairs. He caught her by surprise when he suddenly took her in his arms, making yelp as he threw her over his shoulders. Her head now faced his perfect ass, and she couldn't help but give him a little tap as she laughed uncontrollably.

They managed to get to her room without any incident, and Killian threw her gently on the mattress, making the flannel shirt open widely. He stood between her parted legs, his eyes raking over her body and once again she felt herself blush. She didn't think she'd ever get used to how this man looked at her, as if she was everything that he needs.

A shiver ran through her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips under her navel, his fingers delicately pushing down her underwear. He took his time, kissing from her ankle up to her thigh, and she whimpered under his touch, needing more than light kisses.

"Killian…" she whined as he started to leave a trail of kisses on her other leg. "We already did this last night. I just want to feel you inside me." Killian groaned upon hearing her beg for him as he then hastily went to push down his boxer briefs, his erect cock slapping on his abdomen, the sight alone making Emma clench her thighs as she moaned.

He moved over her, pressing light kisses over her body while Emma blindly tried to grab a condom from her top drawer. They kept kissing each other while she rolled down the condom down his shaft, taking the time to stroke him until he whimpered her name.

"Emma, I thought you wanted me to ravish you," he barely managed to say as he involuntarily pushed his hips towards her hands.

"I did, but I also enjoy working you up." She grinned at him, and he answered with one of his salacious smirks. In one swift movement he turned them around so that she was straddling his hips.

"Do your worst," he challenged her as he took a firm grip on her waist.

She took him in her hand again as she lined him to her entrance and slowly sank down on his firm cock. They both sighed at the union, panting as she started to move up and down, her hands flat on his chest for support. She set a slow pace, taking her time to enjoy the way he stretched her, how he moved inside her, and the way his face showed how much he was enjoying it.

Killian kept muttering filthy things into her ear which only made her more desperate for her to reach her orgasm: how much he loved the way she felt around him, how gorgeous she looked with his shirt on with her chest bare to him, and so on. Emma increased the pace of her movements until she reached her own climax with the help of his teasing fingers, and Killian spent himself not long after.

She let herself fall into his arms as he welcomed her into the warmth of his chest. They let themselves bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking, enjoying what time they had left to their weekend together since she had promised to visit her parents later that day. She reluctantly left his arms to let him grab his things before leaving. Their goodbye kiss lasted a tad longer than it needed to, with Killian pressing her in the doorframe as he properly kissed her goodbye, promising to call her later that night.

The rest of the day, Emma felt as if she was walking on a cloud with a grin stuck on her face as she tried to do anything productive. She eventually failed. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to do anything even if she wanted to, she opted to take a shower and head over to her parents house a bit earlier than she'd planned. Her father greeted her, surprised to see her earlier than the time they had settled on.

"Where's Mom?" she asked as she followed her father into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"She went to buy a few things she forgot at the grocery store."

"Oh, okay." Emma walked around the kitchen island to grab herself an apple. She nervously juggled it between her hands as she sat down on of the stools. Her father set the teapot on the stove and turned around to look at her.

"Everything okay there?" he asked in that voice that told her that her father knew that she was over thinking something, using the voice that he had used a lot when she was a teenager.

"Yeah, everything is good," she instantly replied with a nervous smile. David sat down on the stool in front of her giving her that look, the one that told her that he didn't believe her.

"Okay, actually I need to ask you something."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you think that next week I could take my two weeks off?" she asked nervously. Her father's face changed into a surprised one, clearly not expecting that request. "I know I'm asking this a bit out of the blue, but I would mean a lot if you could give it to me."

"Uh, well, I'll need to move some things around and maybe you'll need to work a bit more this week, but I can manage to give you your two weeks."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled at him as she made her way around the counter to hug him. The hug was cut short when the teapot started to whistle.

"Care to tell me why you suddenly need two weeks off?" Emma felt herself freeze upon hearing her father's question and she almost choked on her apple, not knowing what to reveal to him.

He must have sensed that she wasn't ready to divulge the whole reason behind the sudden need for some time off. He poured the boiling water into their mugs and eyed her as he did so.

"Is it because of this Killian guy you seem to be spending your time with?" This time she did choke on her apple, and tried to regain some semblance of control.

"Um, yeah," she managed to respond as her cheeks turned red.

"Look, Emma, if you're not ready to tell me or your mother what is going with you and this Killian, it's okay. I just need to know, are you happy?"

She took a moment to ponder David's question, reminiscing on the past few weeks she had spent with Killian, and more so on the past few hours, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"With that smile, I'll put my money on yes," David joked to which Emma laughed with her father.

"I am happy," she replied as she swirled her tea bag into the hot water.

"Good, that's all I need to know. So I am guessing you want me to keep this information from your mom for a little while?"

"You know me too well." She grinned at her dad as she took the bag out of her tea.

His father gave her a one armed hug as they both moved to the living room with their hot drinks. Emma was more than happy to know that she'd be able to join Killian in Boston, and eventually see what the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter, things are moving along for our to lovebirds! I'm estimating 2-3 chapters more with an epilogue for this story!
> 
> Many thanks to phiralovesloki for editing, she is wonderful for putting up with me!
> 
> Thanks for reading and for hanging in there, I know it takes me some time to update, but I work hard on them in between my busy schedule and the fact that I've been constantly sick for these past few months!
> 
> See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

A week went by since their date, and things had been moving along quite nicely. Killian spent the week looking for an apartment to rent. He had been looking all over town and had finally found one to his liking. He managed to get an appointment with the owner of the building so he could tell him that he was interested in renting his apartment. Everything had been running smoothly so far and he was ecstatic when the owner told him that he could take possession of the apartment a week from now. The time frame was perfect since it gave him enough time to go back to Boston, go through the things he’ll be needing, and what he’ll be giving away. 

 

Emma had insisted on asking her father to lend them his truck so they could move his things so that way, they wouldn’t need to rent a truck. Killian kept telling her that it wasn’t necessary, that he didn’t mind renting a truck to move his own things, but she was stubborn and was having none of it. If he was being honest, he felt a tad uncomfortable using her father’s car when he hadn’t officially met him yet. Well he did, but those circumstances weren’t ideal when it comes to meeting the father of the girl you’re dating. Killian hoped that the sheriff won’t hold it against him and see past the drunken man caught in a bar fight. Hopefully, he’ll be able to see how much he cares about his daughter. 

 

He took his mug off the counter and took a sip of his coffee, wincing when he realized it was now cold. He threw the rest of its contents in the sink, followed by the mug. He walked over to his room, and made sure that all of his things were packed, and checked for the fifth time that he had everything he would be needing in his overnight bag. Killian’s phone rang as he finished going through his bag, and couldn’t stop the smile that made its way through when he saw Emma’s name. 

 

“Hello, love.”  

 

“Hey you. I’m downstairs with the truck. You coming?”

 

“Give me a moment and I’ll be right there.”

 

He grabbed his bag and his keys and looked around Jefferson’s apartment one last time. When he’s back from Boston, he will finally have a place of his own. He was excited at the idea, the feeling of officially starting a new life with his own things. Killian was grateful for the hospitality that his roommate had given him, and he had enjoyed renting a room from Jefferson while he was still trying to figure out what he was doing and where his feelings for Emma were leading him. But now, it was time to move on. 

 

When he arrived in the building’s parking lot, he saw Emma’s leaning on the back of the truck waiting for him. She smiled widely at him, and he still couldn’t believe that that smile was all for him. They met halfway as she then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He sighed into it, letting the soothing feeling that being in Emma’s presence gave him.

“I got us some coffee and snacks.” 

 

“Let me guess, coffee for me and hot cocoa with cinnamon for you.” She bit her lip as she nodded, and in this moment, Killian doesn’t feel like leaving her arms. Then again, he will be spending the next two weeks with her. 

 

They manage to leave their embrace, with Emma naturally moving towards the driver's seat. Killian suddenly feels a tad uncomfortable, not wanting Emma to drive all the way to Boston, even if it wasn’t that long of a drive. She seemed to have notice his inner monologue going on as she settled on her seat and noticed that he was still just standing beside the truck. 

 

“What is it? Don’t want me to drive?” He’s hesitating on telling her, knowing that she’s fiercely independent, and will tell him that he’s worrying for nothing.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want you to drive. It’s just that it seems like bad form to ask you to drive when we are actually going back to  _ my _ old apartment to get  _ my _ things. You’ve already done too much by accepting to come with me, and for asking for your father’s truck.”

 

Emma chuckled at his comment as she moved her hand forward to grasp his. He let himself move towards her as her hands move up his arms so they can clutch at his neck, encouraging him to lean down for a kiss.

 

“That’s sweet of you, but you know that I don’t mind. If it makes you feel any better, we can stop halfway through and trade. What do you say?”

 

“I’d say I feel more comfortable with that compromise.”

 

“Good. Now go sit, I need to have my co-pilot with me.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain.” 

 

“It’s Captain Swan to you” she teased as he moved around the truck, both grinning like fools. 

 

-/-

 

They arrived in Boston a few hours later, their hot drinks long gone, and their snacks half eaten still laying on the take out bag. It felt odd to come back to the city after almost two months. Nothing had really changed, and yet at the same time, so much had. It had started snowing a week ago, and Killian had thought it was the most amazing sight seeing the small town covered with snow. Alas, winter definitely didn’t agree with the big city as it did with Storybrooke. He had wondered ever since he had decided to move out of Boston if he had made the right choice. Aside from Emma, he wasn’t completely sure, but as he drove further into the city, he had come to the conclusion that he hadn’t missed the busy, crowded and noisy ambiance. He smiled at that thought, knowing now that he had made the right decision. 

 

As they made their way through traffic, he noticed that Emma seemed a bit distracted and closed off. 

 

“Is everything alright love?”

 

“Mhm?” Her head turned from the passenger window to him, as she was clearly deep in thought.

 

“I was asking you if you were alright? You seem to be a bit distracted.” She gave him a weak smile which was followed by a deep intake of air.

 

“I knew that coming here with you would bring up lots of memories, most of them which I made sure to forget over the past couple of years. I’m just more overwhelmed than I thought I would be.” 

 

His hand went to settle on her lap as he grasped her hand. He felt the tension in her hand leave and took advantage of the line of cars waiting for the green light to look at her. Killian knew she had lived here after high school, but she had never told him why she left. He had assumed it was because she missed her hometown and her family that she went back, but it seemed that there was more to it.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I will. Not today, though, if that’s okay with you.” He squeezed her hand as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” He gave her a reassuring smile. He didn’t want her to think that he was offended that she didn’t want to share bits of her past. Sharing painful memories isn’t something to do carelessly, and he certainly didn’t want to pressure her. 

 

They finally made their way through Brookline. Killian found a parking space a block away which was the closest he could find. Finding a parking space for a truck wasn’t the easiest thing to do. They took their bags and walked through the thin layer of snow to reach his apartment complex. His hand found hers, and he held on tight as they made their way upstairs. 

 

Killian stopped in front of his door, keys in hand, unable to move any further. His eyes were focused on the peephole. The last time he had been here, he was engaged to Milah and he was happy. Well, at least he  _ thought _ they were. He was ready to marry his long time girlfriend and spend the rest of his life with her. Now, here he was two months later with Emma, his new girlfriend, and he was happier than ever. So many things had happened and all these mixed emotions were slowly overwhelming him. 

 

He felt a slight pressure on his hand and looked down and saw how Emma’s hand was clutching his. He lifted his eyes to look at her and saw the understanding in her green eyes and felt a wave of relief course through him when he realized that he wasn’t going to deal with all this alone. He had  _ her _ .

 

Killian found the courage to unlock the door and make his way into his spacious and sunny apartment. Emma was a few steps behind, giving him time to process all of this, which he appreciated. He stopped in the middle of the living room and dropped his bag next to his feet to look around. He was struck when he realized that there were things missing, a few pillows here and there, an armchair, the big wooden center table, curtains and more. It was devoid of anything that Milah had possessed and he oddly didn’t know how to feel. Relieved? Pained? Nostalgic?

 

He felt Emma’s hand on his lower back as it then moved up to caress his back in a soothing way. She was standing next to him now, and his arm instantly went to pull her closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Aye. It’s just weird being here after two months. I’m just realizing everything that happened over that time. My wedding, Milah, you.” He looked down at her and noticed how she tried to smile but had a hard time doing so. He can’t blame her, standing in the apartment where he used to be happy with his ex-fiancé and knowing her, she must be thinking that he’s regretting being with her. 

 

“Do you know how happy I am that I met you?” he asked. Killian wanted to be sure that Emma knew he wanted her here with him, that he wanted her with him as long as she would let him. 

 

Her eyes were wider, he could sense that she wanted to say something but the words seemed to get stuck, instead she only shook her head. He turned them around so they could face each other, his hands moving from her waist up to cup the back of her head. Their foreheads were now pressed together, noses brushing lightly until their lips met. He took his time to kiss her, trying to show her how much he loved her. 

 

Killian hadn't told her yet that he loved her. He had an inkling that she did but he was also scared at how fast and hard he was falling for her, and how deeply those emotions seemed to run. He did try not to overthink it and just appreciate the moments they had together. He broke the kiss and leaned back as he locked his gaze with hers. Her cheeks were flushed and Killian couldn’t help himself but to caress her pink cheeks with his thumb. 

 

“You make me so happy Emma.” His voice was barely above a whisper but the small smile Emma gave him told him that she had heard him.

 

“You make me happy too.”

 

They kissed once more, both basking in the glow of sharing such feelings. It wasn’t and  _ ‘I love you’  _ but they were both slowly getting there. 

 

“What do you say that we leave our things in the bedroom and go out to dinner?”

 

“Sounds like an amazing idea.”

 

Killian walked down the hallway that lead to his bedroom, Emma following close behind. They both deposited their overnight bags on the floor next to the bed. Emma took the time to head to the bathroom to freshen herself up as he took the opportunity to change clothes as well. 

 

When they were both ready, they headed out and decided to go over to the Public House. Emma had told him while they were driving up that she used to go there and had been craving one of their beers ever since she had left the city. As they made their way to the pub, he could see that she was excited to go there, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the top of her head as they entered the bar. 

 

Once they were seated, they both realized how famished they were. It was early in the evening, but they hadn’t eaten anything substantial since the car ride. Killian opted for frites as an appetizer and Emma ended up choosing the same. As he waited for his food, he looked around while Emma did the same.

 

“Wow, this place hasn’t changed one bit. I hope the food is as amazing as it was back then.”

 

“It is. Well, I’m sure it is. I haven’t been here in months. Once I got engaged to Milah, I had to cut back on some luxuries so I could pay for the wedding.”

 

“Well, here’s to enjoying small luxuries.” she cheered as she raised her pint. 

 

“Cheers.” he said as they clinked their glasses together both taking a sip of their beer.

 

Emma closed her eyes and a moan left her lips as she tasted her drink. She licked her lips to taste the remnant of beer and opened her eyes to look between him and her pint.

 

“Wow, this is as good as I remembered. Maybe even better!”

 

He chuckled at her reaction, and hoped she would enjoy her food as much as she enjoyed her drink. As they ate their frites, Emma was quite into her food, clearly enjoying herself. When their actual food arrived (fish and chips for him and a hamburger for her), she let out a moan once again as she took her first bite of her hamburger. 

 

“Oh my God, this is amazing!” she said, her mouth full and not even waiting for her bite to be over before opening her mouth for another taste. 

 

“Be careful with the sounds you make, love. I might be tempted to take you to bed directly.”

 

She lifted her eyes from her plate, taking the time to chew her food. The sides of her lips curved upwards. She kept eating her food as if nothing happened, only letting out a few moans as she ate her hamburger. That left Killian grunting every once and awhile, and Emma smiling. 

 

“Watch out Emma, payback's a bitch” he growled as she was washing down her food with her beer.

 

“Can’t wait” she replied with a smirk.

 

After the waitress came to relieve them of their plates, they decided to order one more pint. As they waited for their order, Killian heard his name being called from the other side of the bar. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, until he finally saw a familiar face walking towards them. 

 

“Will!”

 

“I wasn’t sure if I had taken one too many pints and was hallucinating you, but you are really here.”

 

Killian got up and hugged his friend. He hadn’t seen him since the incident at the Rabbit Hole. Back then, he had been furious about what his friend had said about Milah, but now he had time to cool down and realized that Will might have been right about a few things. 

 

“Actually, I just came back today.” 

 

“I can see you wasted no time to find yourself some company tonight.” Will clapped his hand on Killian’s back which made him flinch. He looked at Emma and she didn’t looked impressed by his friend’s comment. 

 

“Actually Will, this is my girlfriend, Emma.” Will squinted his eyes as he scanned Emma’s face.

 

“Girlfriend? What did she do to get you over Milah?” He asked without waiting for the answer and looked back at Emma. “Don’t I know you? You look quite familiar.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Actually, he was the one I got in a fight with at the bar and he was the one sharing the cell next to me” Killian stated.

 

Emma looked back at Will as she realized that she did indeed see him that day at the sheriff station. “Ooh yeah. I vaguely remember you.”

 

“Vaguely? Well that’s how I want to be remembered, vaguely.” He responded back to Emma as he then turned back to look at Killian. “She was there at the sheriff station?”

 

Killian was about to reply when Emma spoke before he could.

 

“Actually  _ she  _ is the deputy of Storybrooke, and the sheriff is my father, and  _ she  _ has a name.” Killian couldn’t help the smile that made its way through, loving that Emma could stand up for herself. 

Will froze for a moment clearly dumfounded with the way Emma had replied. He grinned slowly as he pointed his finger at Emma.

 

“I like you, _ Emma _ .” 

 

Will ended up sitting down with them and offered to pay for the next round and acted as if he had never been rude to Emma. She seemed a bit taken aback by his attitude, but she seemed to noticed that Will wasn’t like everyone else. 

 

“Tell me mate, what brings you back to Boston after two months?” 

 

“Since I’m moving, I’m here to pack my things.”

 

“Moving? I thought you loved that apartment?” 

 

“I used to, in another life.” 

 

Killian started to feel uncomfortable that the subject was quickly escalating to Milah, and he didn’t know how Emma would feel and react if Will started to talk about his time with his ex. Will didn’t seem to notice the tension that was rising as he kept going on about  _ ‘Milah was so this and that’ _ and saw Emma bite the inside of her cheek. 

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom” she said as she got up of her chair, avoiding eye contact with him.

 

Killian watched Emma walk to the back of the bar. When she entered the bathroom, he turned around to his friend and his hand flew to hit the back of his head. The action made Will spill some of his beer on the table.

 

“Oi! What was that for?” 

 

“For making Emma uncomfortable, you git!”

 

“How was I making her uncomfortable?” he asked as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. 

 

“By talking about Milah like that.”

 

“Haven’t you talked to Emma about her?”

 

“I have, but our relationship is still new and uncertain at times. Look Will, I like Emma very, very much. I haven’t been this happy in such a long time and I don’t need a twat like you to come ruin this by talking about my last relationship.” 

 

Will seemed at a loss for words, and looked back at Killian. He must have noticed how sincere Killian was when he talked about Emma because he suddenly looked at him with an apologetic face. 

 

“I’m sorry mate, I didn’t know.” Will gulped the rest of his pint and got up as he dropped the glass on the table. 

 

“Call me before you leave.” He gave a friendly tap on Killian’s shoulder before walking out of the pub. 

 

“Where did he go?” Emma asked a few seconds later as she resumed her place. 

 

“He had too much to drink I think.” He turned around to look at her, and smiled when she saw she looked more like herself now. 

 

“I’m sorry about Will, he can be an arse when he wants. No boundaries.” His heart swelled when she laughed at his comment, relieved to see that the evening could still be salvaged. 

 

“Yeah, you can say that.” 

 

Killian leaned over, closing the space between them and kissed her softly, his way of reassuring her. 

 

“What do you say we finish our drinks, and head back to the apartment?”

 

Emma leaned back just enough so that she could look at him. She had one eyebrow raised and he could see a hint of a smirk.

 

“What do you have in mind?” she asked in a sultry, seductive voice. 

 

“Lots of things, darling.” 

 

This time she was the one to kiss him. She deepened the kiss as she tilted her head to the side, her hand gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips, the sound only making her more bold as she caressed his tongue with hers. 

 

“Swan, we better go before I’m tempted to do some serious public indecency.”

 

Emma laughed at his words and leaned back as she licked her lips, teasing him even more. Killian downed his drink and signaled their waitress for their bill. Moments later they were walking hand in hand towards his apartment. The cool night air helped them keep their hormones in check. Halfway through, tiny snowflakes start to waltz their way down turning the decor into something fairy like. The faint lights of the buildings of the city and the lamp post casting a beam of light on the street, combined with the snow all make him stop and enjoy the moment. Emma tugs at his arm without knowing he had stopped and turned to look at him with a questioning look. 

 

“Why are you stopping? Is everything okay?” she asked as she closed the space between them and looked up at him. 

 

“Aye. Everything is perfect” he replied as he locked his gaze with hers. He leaned down to kiss her, her lips hot and wet against his cold lips. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He means it, she is beautiful under the stars, the light outside making her hair glow, the cold air making her cheeks and nose turn to a nice shade of pink. 

 

“Why don’t you keep those flirtatious words for someplace warmer?” 

 

“Oh, I plan to.” They both laugh as they resumed their walk. 

 

Once they arrived at his place, they are welcomed by a wave of heat, a big contrast to the weather outside. They shed their coats and Emma doesn’t waste time on taking his hand and dragging him to his bedroom. She’s sitting on the bed with her legs spread wide, clearly as an invitation for him to stand between them. It doesn’t take long for them to get themselves comfortable on his bed, Emma on her back as he presses his hips to her core. 

 

As they undress one another, he can’t believe that she’s here with him. He didn’t think that he would ever feel this way again, full of love and devotion for someone else, and then came Emma Swan. He takes his time on undressing her, pressing his lips and tongue on every inch of her skin until she’s writhing and moaning under his touch. 

 

Killian can’t keep his eyes off her as she’s coming, admiring the way her chest is all flushed and her back is arched. Her eyes are closed and her mouth shaped as an ‘O’ as she’s riding the waves of her orgasm. 

 

“I love watching you come undone.” 

 

She lazily tries to open her eyes as she curls her hand around his neck to pull him to her. She’s moving them around so she can be on top of him, pressing her drenched folds on his clothed bulge. A loud moan escaped his lips as she moved her hand into his boxer briefs and curled her hand around his cock. It doesn’t take her long to get frustrated with the fabric, so she tossed it on the other side of the room as she straddled his hips. Her back is to him, his hand moving to her breast as his mouth moved to her neck while she slowly sunk down on his shaft. Emma stopped midway, taking her time on adjusting herself to him. Killian moved one of his hands down to her bundle of nerves as she exhaled a curse. 

 

In a matter of minutes, Killian feels like he is about to tumble over the edge as she rocked her hips at a maddening pace. His mouth is on her neck, biting and licking her skin while his hands are busy massaging her breast and drawing circles on her clit. Her walls tightened around his cock in the most blissful way, making them both reach that sweet release. 

 

Afterwards, they managed to settle themselves in a more comfortable position under the covers. Emma settled under his arm as her hand caressed the hair on his chest. Killian pressed a kiss on her head before they both fell asleep. 

 

-/-

 

The next few days blend in together as they spent most of their time clearing the closets and cupboards, filling boxes with his things. They order take out most nights as they then bundle themselves on his couch as they turn on the television and settle in for a movie. 

 

Before Killian has a chance to notice it, their first week in Boston was over. He was looking forward to getting packing over with and going back to Storybrooke and officially get his new life going, with Emma at his side. 

 

That morning, Emma and Killian decided on giving themselves a break and go for walk in a park nearby. They stopped at a coffee shop for some hot drinks, nothing compared to the delicious drinks that are served at Granny’s, and made their way through the snow covered park.

 

“So what do we have left to do? Not much I’m guessing with the amount of boxes we made.” Emma pondered as they walked hand in hand. 

 

“Well, we still have a few boxes to do and then I need to decide which furniture is worth keeping and selling. I don’t think I can bring all of them back on your father’s truck.”

 

Emma hummed as they made their way out of the park and towards his building. They were almost there when Killian heard his name being called from the other side of the street. He recognized the voice the moment she said his name, and he couldn’t help his body from stiffening. Emma must have felt the tension coursing through his body since he felt her hand squeezing his as she looked up at him. 

 

He took a deep breath to prepare himself to deal with whatever was going to occur. When Milah came to stand in front of them, it was  _ his _ turn to feel Emma’s body stiffening.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry that it took me 6 months to update this story. I've had a pretty shitty year in general but the last 6 months have been brutal (breakup, moving out, so many close family members with illness (mental and physical) and lots of personal struggles).
> 
> I'm so happy though that I managed to finish this chapter and I'm looking forward to continue with this story. I think there are still a few chapters to be written, I feel like these two still have lots of issues to deal with individually and as a couple. Also, I know that the ending is a bit abrupt, everything will be explained and explored thoroughly on the next chapter!
> 
> On that note, I really hope you liked the chapter (and hopeful that you haven't given up on the story)
> 
> A big big BIG thanks to phiralovesloki for being a wonderful friend and also helping me have Killian and Emma navigate through Boston. I would also like to thank ultraluckycatnd for taking over as my beta, you're so sweet and do an amazing job.
> 
> I'll be back soon with chapter 12, I PROMISE!
> 
> caro xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Being back in Boston was a bit harder then Emma had initially thought it would be. As soon as they had entered the city, memories of her and Neal spurred back to mind. Memories of being young and making poor decisions. She hoped that Killian hadn’t caught on to her slight change of mood, but he could read her like an open book. So it wasn’t a surprise when he did ask her if she was alright. Emma debated with herself for a short moment if she should deflect the subject or just be honest. Knowing Killian, he would notice her lie, so she preferred to tell him how she really felt without actually telling him about Neal. 

 

She knew that she would eventually need to tell him, and if she was being quite honest, she didn’t know why she hadn’t told him yet. Of all people, he would understand her and he wouldn’t judge her. It seemed that as much as Killian had helped her tear those walls down, she still kept this armor around her heart. Emma decided to tell him how she felt, but also admitted that she wasn’t ready to divulge her past. As usual, Killian was understanding and only gave her a warm smile which managed to wash her worries away. 

 

The city looked gorgeous covered in snow, but not as beautiful as Storybrooke. Emma sensed as they parked the car and grabbed their overnight bags that Killian was a tad tense. She totally understood, especially if she was still tense about something that happened ten years ago, while Killian was probably more tense about something that happened only two months ago. She stood next to him as they entered his apartment and kept a watchful eye on him. He seemed to process the sight of his apartment. After two months in her little town, the last time he was in this room was when he was with Milah. Emma knew that these two weeks would be hard since he would have to deal with his past life and hopefully get closure from it. 

 

It was hard for her, too. Emma wasn’t just dealing with coming back to this town and reminiscing about her time with Neal (both the good and the bad memories), but she also had to deal with her own personal issues.  _ Killian wasn’t going to leave her.  _ That’s what she kept telling herself. As much as she repeated that sentence in her head, she couldn’t help the small insecure voice nagging her at the back of her mind that he would look back at his old life and tell her that he was mistaken, that he wanted to stay in Boston and never see her again. 

 

She shook her head to get rid of those unwanted thoughts and decided to focus on Killian. She went to stand next to him and caressed his back in a comforting way so that he knew that she was there for him. He told her of what she already knew, that it was weird being here after everything that had happened. The unwanted thoughts tried to take over her mind, but she tried to fight through it and smiled at Killian, a smile that she hoped was understanding. 

 

When he told her how happy he was with her as he took her in his arms and kissed her, she really felt it. Killian was so true and genuine with his feelings. She believed without a doubt that he did, and that scared her. Emma knew that he wasn’t toying with her feelings, and she believed that he felt more for her than the casual ‘ _ I like you’;  _ that it resembles more like the  _ ‘I love you’  _ that she has for him, but anything could happen. As true and honest as he is, things could easily go sour for  _ them _ . For  _ her. _

 

Killian proposed going out to dinner, and she was more than happy to, tired of overthinking this whole situation. It helped getting out of the apartment for a tiny bit, eating at the pub that she used to love when she was here. Their encounter with Will was a bit unsettling, but she had dealt with tactless people before in her life. She particularly loved the way Killian had looked at her when he managed to handle his friend. Emma wouldn’t lie that she liked the look he gave her, making her cheeks turn hot and pink. 

 

That night, when they went back to his apartment, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. It was the first time she realized that she didn’t have to worry that the people around them would gossip the next day. No one around them even knew them. Emma felt somewhat free walking down the streets of Boston, holding Killian’s hand and kissing him right there on the sidewalk. She knew she could do the same in Storybrooke. It was just that she knew the town well enough and she just wasn’t comfortable with public displays of affection when Killian still hadn’t officially meet her parents. 

 

A week went by, and they had made quite a lot of progress on packing his things. Emma particularly enjoyed their evenings together, which was usually them in front of the television with take out and always ending up with them making out and more. She woke this morning with a smile on her face when she felt Killian’s arm tightened around her waist, making sure that she would stay next to him. She felt safe and warm in his embrace and turned around so she could face him. He was so handsome with his features relaxed and she couldn’t help but move her hand to his face to caress the line of his jaw. 

 

That’s when she realized that for the first time in a very very long time she felt happy;  _ really happy _ . She felt safe and comfortable with Killian, something that had never happened to her with another man. She didn’t realize that she was smiling at that thought, only noticing it when Killian lazily opened his eyes and asked her why she was smiling as he kissed the inside of her wrist. 

 

“I’m happy, that’s all.” That made him smile. 

 

He moved closer to her, tangling his legs with hers as he pressed his lips to hers. For a moment, the only sound being heard were the rustling of the sheets and the small gasps and moans that escaped both their mouths. It was lazy and slow but full of love, everything that made morning sex amazing. They snuggled under the covers once they were sated, delaying their tasks for the day. 

 

“Ugh, I don’t feel like packing boxes today.” Emma complained as she nuzzled his neck. 

 

“Why don’t we take a day off? Get ourselves a hot drink and walk around the park?” She hummed at his proposition as she tilted her head up and kissed him.

 

“That sounds amazing.” She kissed Killian one more time and got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. 

 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she wasn’t capable of stopping her smile; the thought of it only making her grin wider. She managed to comb her hair and brush her teeth before Killian appeared in the bathroom. He went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist while he pressed his lips to her shoulder. Emma moaned when one hand went to cup her breast, her hips instantly pushing back as she felt the bulge in his boxers. 

 

“Killian,” she whined as she poorly tried to disentangle herself, “at this rate, we will never go out.”

 

“I don’t mind spending the day like this.” His other hand now moved down and buried itself under her panties. His middle finger traced the length of her folds, gathering her wetness on the tip of his fingers. Before she knew it, he was rubbing tight circles on her bundle of nerves making her legs wobble and her hands grabbed the edge of the sink so she didn’t fall down. 

 

“God you're gorgeous. Look at you, cheeks flushed, eyes dark, and mouth open. I could come just watching you like this.” He murmured in her ear as he sucked her earlobe. “Look at you.” 

 

She did as he told her to and looked at herself in the mirror. It was weird to look at herself this way, but she had to admit, they looked hot. With his hand roaming over her chest and his other hand between her legs, they looked good.

 

“Keep looking at yourself, I want you to see what I see when I make you come.” As he whispered in her ear, he moved two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit. 

 

“Fuck Killian, I’m gonna come.” She cried out as he kept his lips down her neck as he marked her. 

 

“Open your eyes.” Emma did as she was told and looked at herself one last time as she saw herself reach her climax. 

 

His touch was now gentle as he moved his hand out of her panties and resumed his initial position, arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his erection pressing hard between her cheeks. The feeling alone of him pressed against her, still wanting and unsated made her turn around in his arms, curling her hands behind his neck as she settled on the edge of the vanity. 

 

Emma kissed him as she moved one hand south, moving the fabric covering him down so she could feel him properly. Killian groaned into her neck when she curled her fingers around his cock, instantly starting to thrust his hips into her touch. He hastily tried to rid her of her panties, and before she knew it he pushed her hands away and grabbed her hips with one hand while the other lined him up to her entrance.

 

They let out a loud sigh when they were finally united. They pressed their foreheads together, Emma's hand clutching at his shoulders as she locked her ankles around his waist. Once he started moving his hips she let out a loud moan as he thrusted his cock in and out of her. Killian groaned when he slipped out a few times, taking a step back and guiding her to come down from the vanity. He turned her around so she could face herself in the mirror again.

 

He pulled back her backside and was once again deep inside her. Emma was looking at him through the mirror and loved the way Killian’s head fell back, his eyebrows furrowed and the way he slightly opened his lips as he sighed with contentment. When he opened his eyes again, he caught her watching him as he then grinned at her. 

 

“You like watching me?” 

 

“I do. I never get to see you at this angle.” His smile only grew wider at her comment.

 

With that said, he snapped his hips which made her grip the vanity so hard her knuckles turned white.

 

The moment he slid his hand between her legs again, it didn’t take much for her to reach her climax, triggering Killian’s in return. He hugged her from behind, burrowing his nose deep in her neck. He kissed her shoulder one last time before straightening himself and then went in search of a cloth so that he could clean them up. Emma stopped him as she laid her hand on his forearm.

 

“I’m okay, I’m gonna take a shower.  _ Alone. _ ” At that last word, Killian pouted and she couldn't help herself but chuckle. 

 

“You don’t want my company?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want your company, it’s that I know if you shower with me, we won’t make it out the door until night time.”

 

“Is that a problem, love?”

 

“No, but you did promise me a hot cocoa.” It was his time to chuckle and only bent his head to kiss her forehead.

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Emma took a quick shower and decided to skip washing her hair. Once she finished, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, heading out to his bedroom. She quickly looked around the room but didn’t see him. She shrugged her shoulders and went to grab her overnight bag as she searched for some clean clothes.

 

She found Killian in the kitchen as he rummaged through the pantry, still wearing only his boxers. His back was to her and he was bent over, so she took advantage of the fact that he didn’t know she was standing there and bit her lip as she took an appreciative glance at how his boxer briefs perfectly molded his ass. Before she knew it, Killian was standing straight and saw her in the corner of his eye. 

 

“Were you enjoying the show?” he asked her with an eyebrow cocked upwards. 

 

“Can you blame me when you are dressed like that?” He chuckled as he moved towards her. She stopped him with a halting sign and he looked at her with a confused look.

 

“Not that I don’t want you near me, but if you come close to me like  _ that,  _ I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to go anywhere today. Now go get dressed.” 

 

“Well, I wanted to take a shower, but you obviously didn’t trust yourself with me so I had to wait. So don’t blame me for this attire.” Emma couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at his comment, failing to hide her smile. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were finally outside. It was a nice winter’s day. Cold, but not cold enough to be buried in scarves, mittens and hats. Warm, but not warm enough for them to shed their coats off. Killian led her to a coffee shop near his place. It wasn’t the worst cocoa she’s had, but it wasn’t the best either. One thing was certain, though. She was going straight over to Granny’s when they got back for a hot cocoa and a grilled cheese.

 

There was a park not far away, and they decided to walk through it and admire the white scenery. Emma linked their fingers together as they walked and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt Killian press his lips to her head, the action swelling her heart with so much love. They kept walking as they made idle chat about their last week when they were interrupted by someone calling out his name. She felt him grasp her hand a tad tighter as his body went rigid. She looked back to see who could possibly make him react that way, and that’s when she saw his ex, Milah. It was her now who was stiff and she didn’t know what to think about this very awkward situation. Emma looked up at Killian trying to seize his reaction, but his face was set in hard lines. She noticed he took a deep breath as Milah made her way in front of them.

 

“I didn’t know you were back,” she said as she talked to Killian but was looking at her.

 

“Aye, actually, I’m back to get my things.”

 

“You’re moving? You love that apartment!”

 

Emma noticed Killian clench his jaw as he was clearly swallowing a bitter comment. 

 

“I did, I used to love lots of things.” Milah definitely caught the meaning of his words and decided to change subjects and redirected her attention to Emma.

 

“You look familiar. Do I know you?” she asked her. 

 

Emma didn’t know why she would have remembered her or her name. When Milah was in high school, she was so self-absorbed that she only knew her as the sheriff’s daughter. She couldn’t expect more of her than that now; at least she seemed to  _ ‘remember’ _ her in her own way.

 

“You do; we went to high school together.” Milah lifted her eyebrows and her eyes grew wide. Emma could tell that she was uncomfortable.

 

“That’s where I know you from!” She squinted her eyes as she visibly tried to remember her. “Oh! You’re the Sheriff’s daughter aren’t you?” 

 

“I am.”

 

“It’s Emma by the way.” Killian added, clearly annoyed with the situation. His dry tone caught Milah a bit by surprise, but clearly she decided to ignore it. 

 

“Are you living here in Boston?”

 

Emma was about to reply but took too long for Killian’s taste as he answered for her. 

 

“No, she still lives in Storybrooke. She’s helping me move my things over there.”

 

“Oh.” Her eyes drifted to where Killian still held her hand, this time more visible to Milah’s eyes. She didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or not. “I see.”

 

“Well, we need to get going. We’ve got lots of things to do.” 

 

Emma felt Killian’s hand move to the small of her back as he put a small bit of pressure that silently implied that they should keep walking. She was more than glad to flee this awkward situation. As they moved passed Milah, she called to Killian again and Emma could feel Killian’s small groan escape his lips. She walked up to them once more and quickly glanced at Emma before setting her gaze on him. 

 

“Do you think we could talk before you leave?” 

 

“Now you want to talk? I wanted to talk months ago but you couldn’t because apparently I’m too much for you!” Killian spat, finally letting out the frustration and pain that he had repressed these past few months. 

 

“You two talk; I’ll wait for you at your place.” 

 

Emma didn’t want to leave Killian, but she knew that he needed closure despite what he was feeling. She could see that he was irritated with the whole situation, but it would do him some good to confront Milah.

 

“No need Emma, I have nothing to say to Milah.” 

 

He was about to resume his walk when she grabbed his wrist and stopped him. She turned her head to look at Milah and asked her to wait and give her a minute.

 

“Killian, look at me.” He was looking at a spot behind her, and she had to force him to look at her by pressing her hands to his cheeks. “Despite what you’re feeling, you need to talk to her,  _ trust me _ . I’m gonna head back to your place and when you get back, we’ll order some pizza and drink beer okay?”

 

He gave her a resigned look and nodded slowly at her request. He kissed her and as he leaned back he seemed to want to tell her something but decided not to and gave her the keys to his place. She smiled at him and gave him one last quick kiss before making her way back to his apartment. 

 

As she walked, she felt this knot deep in her belly. It’s not that she didn’t trust Killian, she really did, that wasn’t the problem. She knew he cared for her, and that certainty scared her. That fear was part of why she felt sick to her stomach, but deep down she  _ knew  _ why she felt that way. 

 

_ Neal. _

 

He was the real reason for all of her emotional turmoil. That was why she insisted on Killian talking to his ex, because she never got the chance to have an explanation herself. She was left there, abandoned with bits and pieces of her broken heart, and had to deal with that, alone. Sure, she had her parents a few weeks later, but it wasn’t the same as having someone who understood her. 

 

Emma got to his place and felt deflated. She stood in the entrance of his apartment and didn’t know what to do. Eventually, she took off her coat and boots and headed towards the living room. The place was filled with boxes and it was far from the warming room she first saw when she got here; the lack of decor not helping with her mood. 

 

She doesn’t know how much time went by as she was deep in thought. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed. It was Killian, telling her that he was on his way. One would have thought that knowing he was coming back would relieve her of the pressure that was weighing on her chest, but it actually made it worse. She didn’t feel like eating, but she promised him some pizza, so she grabbed her phone and ordered their food.

 

Her heart jumped right up to her throat when she heard the door open. Killian entered the apartment and looked like shit. He tossed his coat next to hers and kicked his boots near the door. Emma didn’t know what to say so she decided not to say anything and walked over to him and buried herself deep in his embrace. She felt his arms tightening around her, the heat of his body comforting her.

 

They held each other until the door knocked. Emma told him to get them something to drink and to put a movie on while she settled the bill.  She arrived in the living room with their food and found Killian with a beer in his hand while her beer was waiting for on the coffee table. The television was off, and she knew that if they wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening, they needed to talk about all of this. 

 

She deposited the box on the table and sat next to him as she took his hand. The words were caught in her throat. Emma knew she had to tell him one day, and she didn’t think it would be so hard to get the words out. But it turns out that old wounds will always tend to hurt when you think about it too much. 

 

“His name was Neal.” she blurted out. It was the only way to get this over with. “He was my high school boyfriend. I thought that he was  _ it _ , that he was  _ the one _ . I followed him here. He told me that his father’s business was expanding to the city, and that he wanted to help him. So of course I wanted to support him. Things were going great. He asked me to marry him, and I was so happy. To think that he wanted me for the rest of his life as much as I wanted him in mine. But it turns out, he was a thieving scumbag, and on the day of the wedding, he fled the city and I was left alone. I was so confused, lost, and I felt so stupid.”

 

Emma was crying now, reliving those memories out loud wasn’t something she thought she would have to do. Killian had closed the space between them; his hand holding hers to comfort her. 

 

“I never knew if he really loved me, or why he did all those things. The only thing I knew was that I felt alone. I felt abandoned and unwanted. I just wanted you to have a chance to have proper closure, to talk with her, and really ask her where it went wrong so that you at least know to help you move on. I never did, and I still find it hard to move past it.”

 

There was no more space between them now, he was holding her in his arms now. He whispered  _ ‘thank you’ _ as his thumbs swiped across her cheeks to catch the tears that were rolling down. He kissed her chastely at first, but it wasn’t enough for her. She needed to feel him, to feel what he felt for her, and to show him how important he was to her. Killian seemed to want the same, and they abandoned their food and drinks on the table. 

 

They ended up in his bed, sheets still undone from this morning when everything was blissful. They kept their eyes locked with one another as he moved inside her. His hand was next to her head, fingers tangled in her hair. Killian suddenly stopped moving, and just stared at her.

 

“What is it?” she quietly asked.

 

“I… I love you. I love you so bloody much.” 

 

Tears clouded her vision as she suddenly laughed with happiness, unable to contain her emotions anymore. It was too much, he was too much, and she wanted more. 

 

“I love you too.” He was the one with a smile from ear to ear. They kissed as they brought themselves to completion, and they kept kissing as they slowly made their way down from their climax. 

 

They laughed when both their stomachs grumbled, Killian telling her to wait there. He got up and ran across the apartment butt naked, and came back to his bedroom with their beers in one hand and the pizza in the other. He resumed his place next to her under the covers and they ate happily as they told each other once more  _ ‘I love you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to give you another chapter in less than two weeks! Chapter 13 is already started so hopefully in another two weeks I'll be able to post it!
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter, the next one is on Killian's POV so you'll finally find out what Milah had to say to Killian!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Caro xxx


	13. Chapter 13

He didn’t want to speak to her. Not after the way she had left things with him back in Storybrooke. Back then, he would have given anything to know why she had decided to end their ten year relationship and throw their engagement out the window. Milah had given him a very unclear and very short explanation:  _ too much _ . 

 

Killian followed her to the closest coffee shop, which turned out to be the one where he and Emma had just ordered their drinks. If it wasn’t for Emma, he wouldn’t be here. There was a reason why she wanted him to talk to Milah; her eyes pleaded with him as she told him to go with his ex. One thing he came to discover in these past weeks was that he had a hard time denying Emma anything.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

 

“No.” he grumbled. 

 

Milah nodded slowly at his answer and headed for the counter to order her drink. Killian looked around and went to sit at a free table near the window. He only unzipped his coat. He didn’t want to stay here for long, that was certain. The only thing he wanted was to get back to Emma. His ex arrived a few minutes later with a steamy mug in hand and sat down in front him. 

 

“So you wanted to talk. I’m all ears.” His voice was stern and his tone didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“Killian, I know you’re angry with me and you’ve got all the right to be mad at me. What I did to you was unforgivable; I quite hate myself to have made you go through that.”

 

“Milah, if you want us to get back together…” he started, but she didn’t let him finish. 

 

“I don’t, I really don’t. And even if I did, you seem happy with Emma. I want to talk to you because I need you to understand why I had to leave you.” She paused and looked at him. He could tell she was nervous, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her scarf.

 

“Well you did; I was too much for you.” It didn’t matter that he had moved on from her. Saying the words out loud to her hurt as much as they had did the first day.

 

“I did tell you that, but you do know that I loved you. I always did, and I think a part of me always will. But there are some things that I came to realize as we were planning our wedding. You wanted a family and stability and I got scared. I realized that that’s not what I wanted. I don’t want to feel tied down to responsibilities; I don’t think I’ll ever will. I kept seeing us married, having kids, and me ending up resenting you for all that you wanted but that I didn’t. That’s not what I wanted, and I couldn’t lead you on. I realize that our wedding day might not have been the best moment, but it took me too long to gather the courage to do it.”

 

She leaned over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

“I loved you Killian, and you had so much to give, but it was too much for me.” He winced at those words again, those words that had haunted him for the weeks that followed their break up. 

 

“I understood it quite well the first time you said it.” Killian mumbled bitterly, not able to conceal his emotions.

 

“I don’t think you do.” At that he raised his head and looked her in the eyes. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand once more. “You have so much love to give, and while we were together, I always felt so lucky to have you. To have someone as devoted as you. I didn’t leave you for lack of love, but because I realized I could never give you as much as you were giving me. I couldn’t do that to you; you deserve someone who can do the same for you.”

 

Killian looked at her and then down. He didn’t know what to think now. As much as he wanted to hate Milah since that would be easier, he understood her; the feeling of not being deserving of another person’s affection. It was the way he felt about Emma. 

 

“She really seems to like you.” Milah said as she wanted to break the silence that had come between them. He lifted his head and saw how genuine she was in her statement. “Do you love her?”

 

“Aye.” 

 

“You’re moving to Storybrooke for her?”

 

“No. Ever since you left me there, I couldn’t come back here and face the reality of things. I decided to take some time off and stay there. I’ve become quite fond of the town’s day to day life and the people over there. And well, she was one of the main reasons that made me cement my decision.”

 

“I’m happy to see that you’re doing well. Hurting you was never my intention; I just wanted you to have everything you deserve and more.” For the first time since he had seen her, he smiled at her. 

 

“How about you? What are you up to?” he asked as he nodded towards her. 

 

“I don’t know what my plans are other than the fact that I’ve just purchased a ticket to South America.” Milah looked excited and giddy at announcing him the news.

 

“Backpacking?” She nodded with a wide grin. “Alone or with friends?”

 

“Alone at first but then I have a few friends that’ll join me.”

 

“Good.”

 

It was weird. He had come into the coffee shop angry and wounded, ready to give Milah a piece of his mind. Yet, here he was with her, laughing and actually happy. He felt as if he had a ton of weight lifted off his shoulders as he understood now the extent of her  _ ‘too much’ _ . It still hurt, especially after spending so many years with a person and convinced that she was the one he was going to grow old with. Life had other plans, and despite that hurt, he was happy. It led him to Emma. 

 

“I’m gonna let you get back to Emma.” she told him as she slowly started to get up from her chair. Milah moved around the small table and went to stand next to him and leaned in for a hug. 

 

“You really seem to care for each other. I’m happy you found someone.” she told him as she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. 

 

“Thank you. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

With that said, Killian turned around and walked out of the coffee house. He still was confused as to how he should feel about this. It was so unexpected to see her and have her ease his mind on their break up. He had a lingering feeling of the bitterness he had over the past weeks, sadness thinking over their time together, and relief at this sense of finality.

 

Killian texted Emma to tell her he was on his way. As he got to the apartment, he still couldn’t shake off his interaction with Milah. Which was odd, since he was convinced that seeing Emma would have been the exact thing he needed to finish that chapter of his life. She must have sensed that he was a bit off as she hugged him. Their food arrived, but he wasn’t that hungry. He looked at Emma and sensed that she seemed nervous, which he couldn’t blame her for based on the way he was acting. He was about to tell her about what happened with Milah when she started to talk.

 

He noticed the nervousness that was in her voice. Killian could tell that this was about what had been troubling her when they arrived in the city. As she told him about her ex, Neal, he could tell that she was reliving all of the emotions that she went through. He scooted closer to her, Emma not noticing as she just kept talking. He took her hand in his and tried as best as he could to comfort her.

 

Killian knew now why she had insisted that he talked to Milah. Seeing how hurt she still was after all these years over that prick, he was grateful that she pushed him to get closure. He thanked her as he kissed her, wanting to show her that she was worth it. Those insecurities that still clouded her mind were all issues from a man that wasn’t able to love her like she deserved. He didn’t want her to keep thinking that way because she never had closure. He loved her, more than anything, and Killian was going to make sure that she knew how much she was loved. 

 

He took her to his bed and took his time in undressing her, enjoying each press of his lips on her warm skin, fingertips following every curve of her body. His eyes were fixed on her; he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. The words were out of his mouth before he realized, and once they were out, he couldn’t stop himself from telling her how bloody much he loved her. The smile she gave him warmed his heart and even more when she reciprocated his feelings.

 

Killian had never felt this happy. With Emma in his bed, sheet barely covering her naked body, they ate their cold pizza and drank their warm beer. His only wish was that things stay like this forever. He knew that it wasn’t possible, life wasn’t made that way. In between bites he stared at her, his lips slightly tugging upwards. 

 

“What?” she asked when she noticed him looking at her. 

 

“Nothing. It’s just, I’m happy and I just want to remember us like this, you know, before we need to face reality again.”

 

Emma hummed at his words as she deposited her beer on the nightstand. She moved under the covers, her legs straddling his hips as she then pressed her core to him. He quickly felt himself harden at the touch of her warmth on him. She leaned closer as she slowly pressed her lips on his, kissing him tenderly. 

 

“In that case, let’s take advantage of this moment. What do you say?” she asked him as she slowly started grinding her hips further down, the movement spurring him on.

 

“Aye.” he groaned in response before he pushed her on her back, as she yelped in surprise.

 

-/-

 

Their last week in Boston flew by as fast as the previous week. They were busy packing the last of his possessions and selling the furniture he didn’t want to move. Most nights, they were so exhausted they usually took a quick shower before they both went to sleep. Before they knew it, everything was on the truck and they were driving back to Storybrooke. 

 

Killian had called Will a few days before they were set to leave, but his friend wasn’t available to have a drink. Will promised him that once he had some free time he would drive down to Storybrooke and visit his new home.

 

As they were driving through the streets of Boston, Killian did feel a bit sad about leaving the city. He made a lot of memories here, good and bad ones, but for ten years it was the place that made him who he was. Emma squeezed his hand to comfort him, she must have sensed how nostalgic he was feeling all of a sudden. He looked at her and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He may be nostalgic for officially turning the page on this chapter of his life, but he was starting a whole new one with Emma. 

 

The drive back was quite uneventful, both of them content on riding in a comfortable silence. Emma was the one to talk first when they saw the sign that welcomed them to Storybrooke.

 

“Do you think we can stop at Granny’s before heading to your new place?” she asked with pleading eyes.

 

“Let me guess, you’re craving a grilled cheese with onion rings and a hot cocoa.” It wasn’t really a question but more of statement. He had learned pretty quick what was Emma’s comfort food. 

 

“And a bear claw.” 

 

“You’re going to be stuffed with all that food.” Emma hummed at his comment, and the moment he pulled the truck near the diner, she climbed out of the car and walked towards Granny’s with a pep in her step. 

 

The moment that Emma stepped into the diner, Ruby yelped and ran towards her for a hug. When she saw that he was standing behind her, she let go of Emma and ran to hug him as she then grabbed both his and Emma’s hand and dragged them to the counter so she could talk to them as she worked.

 

“How was the trip?”

 

“Er, good. Tiring but good.” Emma replied as she clearly didn’t seem to want to dive into too much detail that involved Milah, amongst other things. He understood her, he wasn’t in the mood to relate everything that happened in the past two weeks either. Killian only wanted to have his food and go to his new apartment to start unloading the truck so it could finally be over. 

 

Emma managed to place their order in between questions. He noticed her sigh of relief when Ruby walked to the other side of the counter to attend to some clients. His hand went to rub her back as Emma’s head fell on his shoulder.

 

“I just wanted to get in, get my food, and get out.” she whispered.

 

“I know, me too. But you know there’s no such thing when it comes to Ruby.” They both chuckled at his comment. She looked up at him with a shy smile and her eyes shining. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing. I just, I love you, that’s all.” That statement made his grin grow wider as he leaned over to press his forehead with hers.

 

“I love you too.” They were about to kiss each other when Ruby interrupted them. 

 

“Do you want me to fetch you a room in the inn, or are you planning on making a show for everyone here?” Ruby shouted from her end of the counter as she poured a refill in Leroy’s mug. 

 

Killian could feel the tip of his ears burn and could see Emma’s cheeks turn crimson as she hid her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he looked up at Ruby and asked her to check up on their order. A few minutes later they were out the door with their food and drinks in hand as they made their way to the truck. The moment they were seated in the truck, Killian felt a tug on the collar of his coat, quickly followed by the press of Emma’s lips on his. He didn’t waste time in burying his hand in her hair and tilting her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. When she moaned into the kiss, he could feel his pants tighten and damn, how he would like to be somewhere more private right now. 

 

His breath was ragged when their lips parted, his hand still clutched at the base of her head. Killian heard a contented sigh leave her mouth as she caressed his cheek. Emma eventually leaned back into her seat, her eyes never leaving him. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes had a lovely glint in them. 

 

“Ready to head to your new place?” she asked as she turned on the car. 

 

“With you? Always.” His reply caused her to grin widely at him and caused her cheeks to color even further.

  
As they drove towards his new apartment, with all of his possessions, he realized that he would go anywhere as long as he had Emma by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter despite the fact that it was shorter than the others. Hopefully I'll have more for you by the end of the month!! A big hug and thanks to ultraluckycatnd on tumblr for being my beta!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and thanks to those who leave reviews, they make smile! :D
> 
> See you soon, Caro xx


	14. Chapter 14

Going back to her usual routine was difficult and a bit depressing. Emma had enjoyed spending all of her time with Killian back in Boston and she wished they had a few more days to spend their time together in his new place. But, reality caught up with them real quick and both had so many things they needed to do. The day they came back, it took them at least an hour to unload his possessions into his new apartment. Once they had finished, she spent too much time lingering in his arms, not wanting to head over at her parents to give her father his truck back. She had finally left the warmth of his arms and let him unpack his things.

 

Emma managed to give her father’s truck back and avoiding the questioning that she knew her parents, more specifically her mom, had for her. They didn’t know the extent of her relationship with Killian, although they must have had a strong suspicion of it’s nature; but she didn’t feel quite ready to give them the details. She knew she needed to do it soon, but not now. Sleeping that night proved to be quite hard, she had grown accustomed to sleeping with Killian next to her, and she missed him terribly. It seemed that he did too since her phone had rang not long after she had gone to bed. 

 

They spent most of the following week calling each other before going to sleep, talking about their respective days. Both of them had been so busy that they didn’t even have time to see each other, other than the occasional lunch date at Granny’s. Emma was trying to catch up with work, taking a few more shifts on her already busy schedule so her father could unwind and spend some time with her mother. Killian had been busy putting the final touches to his place, buying the furniture that he was missing and when he wasn’t doing that, he was job hunting. 

 

Her day was unfolding like all the previous ones, busy, and without Killian. It was nearing her lunchtime and she still hadn’t heard from him. Her fingers were itching to grab her phone and call him. Just when she was about to succumb to the temptation, her phone rang and her heart skipped a beat before beating extremely fast when she saw his picture on her screen. Emma tried to not to sound too eager when responding, but failed miserably. 

 

“Hi!” 

 

“Hello love, someone seems to be in a good mood.” Her face broke into a huge grin upon hearing his voice.

 

“I’m just happy that you’re calling. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too, you have no idea how much. Actually, I was wondering if you were free tonight?”

 

“I’m working until eight.”

 

“Well, if you feel like having a late dinner, you could come to my place tonight.”

 

“Yeah.” she breathed out and she cursed herself for being such a gooey mess when it came to Killian. “You’re in luck, I can come in late tomorrow.”

 

“Perfect, that gives us plenty of time for... _ dessert _ .” His voice dropped on the last word to a sultry tone as she instantly felt her cheeks warm up and turn red. Images of him and what they could do beneath the covers aroused her as she then had to press her thighs together to relieve a bit of the tension that was building between her legs.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” She tried to sound unaffected at his words, but failed in doing so as she spent the rest of her afternoon imagining both in compromising positions, and also excited for the fact that she’d be seeing him for longer than an hour. 

 

Emma had missed Killian terribly over the past week and it wasn’t only that she missed being intimate with him. She really missed  _ him _ . In those two weeks spent together in Boston, she had grown accustomed to seeing him every day, all day. Cuddling, touching, and kissing him whenever she wanted to.

 

Over the past week, she had the chance to think about them and what the future had in store for them. She still didn’t know what she wanted exactly but one thing was sure, she wanted him in her life and she had an inkling that he wanted her in his life as well. What place and role would he play she still didn’t know, but she figured that after the three little words that they had shared back in Boston, it would be an important one. 

 

She still couldn’t believe that she had managed to open up herself up to Killian; about her past, her insecurities. Yet again, she didn’t think she would ever love someone again after being hurt that badly, but Killian proved to her how wrong she was. Emma knew that his feelings and words were true and honest, and the fact that she didn’t second guess his words scared her, but in a good way. 

 

When her shift was over, Emma headed over to her loft and prepared an overnight bag before heading towards the shower. She purposefully put on her black laced underwear and bralette, opting for her usual pair of jeans and a sheer black blouse. She was looking at herself in the mirror when it dawned on her how nervous she was.

 

Emma felt as if she was going on her first date with Killian. Almost as if she had never spent the night with him, which was absurd after spending two weeks with him in Boston, as if they were living together. She was inspecting herself in the mirror and asking herself if those butterflies would ever fade. Eventually everything does but with Killian, everything seemed to contradict all of her previous notions and beliefs about love and relationships. She hoped the butterflies wouldn’t go away anytime soon. She had come to realize that she liked the way the anticipation of seeing him made her feel, knowing that he was just as eager to see her as she was to see him. Emma loved the way she felt when she was around him or when thinking about him. She felt adored, wanted, beautiful, sexy but most of all, she felt loved. 

 

Taking in a huge breath, she smoothed the fabric of her blouse as she checked herself one more time before heading towards her room. Emma inspected the contents of her bag one last time, making sure she had everything she needed for the following day. Once her jacket and her boots were on, she was out the door and into her car. The moment she was inside her yellow bug, she shivered and didn’t waste time turning on the heat. Emma was starting to feel warm just as she reached his apartment. She kept telling herself that maybe it’s time for her to invest in another car for this winter, one that will keep her warm on cold days. At least for now, she knew that Killian will be able to keep her warm. 

 

She climbed the stairs that led to his apartment and didn’t waste time knocking on the door. It took Killian only a few seconds to open the door, as if he was waiting right next to it. Emma didn’t have time to greet him with a proper hello that Killian greeted her with a searing kiss, pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. His lips were still on hers as he pressed her against the door. Emma couldn’t suppress the moan that came from her lips when Killian tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss at the same time she felt his erection press on her belly. They took a moment to regain their breath as their foreheads pressed together. Emma’s hands were on his shoulders, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Killian nudged his nose with hers as he squeezed her hips which made her giggle. 

 

“Hi,” he breathlessly greeted her. 

 

“Hi.” The moment the word was out of her lips, Killian leaned forward for another kiss but before she knew it, her hands slid down to his chest and she reluctantly stopped him, his lips hovering over hers. 

 

“Easy there tiger, we have all night.” 

 

“I know we do, but I’ve missed you so bloody much.” He confessed as he leaned down for a chaste kiss. It took a lot of self control for her to decide to take things slow tonight, but she knew it would all be worth it. 

 

“I’ve missed you too,” she told him as she looked him in the eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips and noticed how his eyes grew darker as he looked down at the way her tongue moved. He took a few steps back to give them a bit of space.

 

“How about giving me the grand tour?” Emma asked as a means to distract themselves.

 

“As you wish.” Killian simply replies, taking her hand in his. 

 

Emma had already seen the apartment when they came from Boston, but it had been empty. Since then, Killian had time to paint the walls which gave the rooms more personality and character. He also had time to unpack all of his belongings and had managed to buy the furniture that was missing. The apartment that she was looking at now had nothing to do with the one she had seen the week prior. It wasn’t big, but it had everything that he needed. Emma’s eyes kept sweeping around as she took in all the details of his place, and couldn’t help the smile that came across her face.

 

Killian came to stand behind her, snaking his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her right shoulder. “Do you like it?” he asked her as he pressed a kiss on her neck. Emma hummed at the gesture and leaned even further into his chest. 

 

“I really do. It’s very you.” The decor was very him, simple but yet sophisticated with just a little hint of a nautical theme without being tacky. She spotted from afar a frame that was on the table next to his couch. She knew Killian didn’t have a lot of pictures, so she was instantly intrigued on knowing what was the picture was of. 

 

“Glad you like it. Now, would you like something to drink?” 

 

“A glass of wine would be nice.” 

 

He kissed her temple before heading towards the kitchen to pour them their drinks. She took advantage of the fact that she was alone and went further into the living room, headed towards the frame. She let out a tiny gasp when she saw who was standing next to a young, smiling Killian. A tall man with familiar blue eyes with brown curly hair, smiling as broadly as Killian. Emma took the frame in her hands and inspected the picture closely, she was so focused on the two men that she didn’t notice that Killian was now standing next to her with their drinks in hand. 

 

“He would have loved you.” 

 

With those words she finally tore her gaze from the picture and looked at Killian who had this sad smile. He stepped in closer and deposited the drinks on the coffee table as he then took the frame from her hands and looked at the picture of him and his brother with fondness. 

 

“I forgot I had this picture hidden in my belongings. It was taken a few weeks before he passed away. Since then, I haven’t been able to look at any pictures of him or his belongings. I found it as I was unpacking and it seemed wrong to keep this at bay any longer.” 

 

Her hand came to caress his back as he put the picture back where it was. Killian took a deep breath and then faced her. Emma noticed that his eyes were a bit glassy, a mixture of happiness and nostalgia in his gaze. 

 

“I’m sure your brother would be proud of you now,” she whispered as she made her way into his arms. 

 

“I know. I don’t think he would have been very proud of how I dealt with his death, pushing down any emotions or thoughts about it and losing myself in someone just to forget about the pain. I love you Emma. You’ve made me want to be a better man, not only for you, but for myself.” She can feel herself blush at his comment as her breath itched, not knowing how to react to his declaration. 

 

Emma parted her lips, wanting to reply with something, but no words came out as she looked into his eyes. She realized that there were no words to be said in that moment, so she just leaned in and pressed her lips on his, showing him how much she loved him. 

 

The evening went on as they sat at his table for dinner. Killian had taken the time to cook a roast beef with mashed potatoes with a side of vegetables and some gravy. They opened a second bottle of red wine once they finished their meal and headed towards the living room. Killian dimmed the lights as she settled on the couch, leaving the bottle of wine on the coffee table. He joined her moments later as Emma snuggled next to him at they watched the snow fall through the window. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this warm, comfortable and happy with someone. Actually, she had never felt this way with anyone, not even with Neal. She smiled to herself as she let out a sated sigh. 

 

“Is it everything alright?” 

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” she asked as she shuffled so she could look up to him.

 

“You just sighed.” 

 

“I did, but it was the happy kind.”

 

“Does that mean you’re happy then?” he asked teasingly with a smirk. 

 

“I am. In fact, I’m very happy.” She moved herself upwards so she could reach his lips and pressed a chaste kiss there. 

 

“That’s good to know. I am too.” 

 

“Good.” she whispered as she straddled his hips and locked her fingers behind his neck. 

 

They kissed each other slowly, taking their time tasting and exploring each other’s mouths. She heard Killian moan when her hips started to push down on his, creating a much needed friction. The tips of her fingers caressed the skin of his neck down to his collarbone as she then reached the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning them. Emma leaned her head back so she could admire his chest as her fingers moved from his pecs down to his stomach, following the trail of hair. She licked her lips as she moved her gaze up to look at his face, and felt as if the air got knocked out of her lungs when she saw the way he was looking at her. His eyes practically black with lust, his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he licked his lips. She couldn’t help herself but follow the movement of his tongue and she suddenly felt as if the air surrounding them was now too hot and heavy for her to breathe. 

 

“Bedroom?” she asked breathlessly.

 

“We have all night for the bedroom. How about we stay right here?” He curled his hand behind her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulled her towards him. He kissed her deeply, tugging her bottom lip in between his teeth before soothing the swollen skin with his tongue. 

 

Killian moved her from his lap and placed her on the couch as he kneeled on the floor, his body between her parted legs. His hands caressed her legs up to her thighs, moving upwards until he reached the buttons of her jeans. Once her pants were off and tossed somewhere in the living room along with her underwear, Killian took his time to press light kisses on her inner thigh. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her body towards the edge of the couch, her core now closer to his mouth. Emma’s head fell backwards, making a dull noise when it hit the back of the couch when he pressed his tongue on her bundle of nerves. A loud sigh escaped her lips when two of his fingers nudged her entrance, teasing her as he kept swirling his tongue on her clit. 

 

“What do you want, Emma? My fingers, my tongue, or my cock inside you?” He was barely touching her now, his breath hot on her sex and she felt as if she was about to burst, she just needed something to relieve the pressure that he had built between her legs. 

 

“I… I just want you to fuck me, I don’t care how, I just want you inside me.” she whimpered as she undulated her hips, begging for his touch. 

 

He gave her a sly grin as he kept his eyes locked with hers as he stood up. He held out his hand to help her stand up, kissing her the moment her lips were within reach. They kissed as they took off the rest of their clothes. Once they were both naked, Killian turned her around so her back was to his chest. Emma could feel his erection brushing her cheeks as he moved his lips to her ear and sucked her lobe. 

 

“Your knees on the couch.” He demanded and she obeyed him without a second thought. Her hands went to grip the back of the couch as to keep herself from falling over while she heard the familiar sound of a package being torn. She felt Killian line his cock to her entrance as he thrusted slowly, giving her time to adjust herself to him. She moaned once he was fully buried inside her, making her feel full. Killian moved one hand to her breast while the other moved down her stomach until he reached her bundle of nerves. It started out lazy as he massaged her erogenous zone while he pushed inside her at a slow pace. It didn’t take long for her to beg him to go faster and harder, to which Killian complied, making them reach their climax quite quickly. 

 

Emma slumped down on the couch, Killian following her. His head was laying on her chest as she caressed his hair as they both tried to regain their breath. Killian was the first to break the comfortable silence in which they were sitting. 

 

“I missed this.” 

 

“It’s only been a week.” He moved his head up, his chin now resting on her chest. 

 

“I know, but I got used to having you whenever I wanted for two weeks. Quickly got used to it.” She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at his comment.

 

“I missed it too. Also missed waking up next to you.” Killian hummed at that as he answered that he did too. They ended moving from the couch towards his bed where they ended up christening his bedroom. 

 

The next morning, she woke up with a smile when she felt Killian’s arm tug her closer to his warm chest. She rolled over to her other side so she could look at him. He was barely awake as he smiled at her and greeted her good morning. They spent the next half hour in bed as they made sure they were more than awake. 

 

It took them quite some time to reach the kitchen, as they took their time in the shower and then got distracted as they dressed themselves. When they finally managed to reach the kitchen, it was almost noon and their stomachs were growling. Emma set the table and made some hot cocoa while Killian made them pancakes. They ate as they made plans for the week, trying to fit a lunch date in between her busy work schedule. Killian also offered to come spend the night at her place every once and a while and she was happy he offered. She didn’t want to spend a week without waking up next to him. 

 

“Oh, what are you doing on Thursday?” she asked once they finished eating.

 

“So far, I’ll be seeing my girlfriend. What do you have in mind?” 

 

Emma smiled at the fact that Killian referred to her as his girlfriend. It wasn’t the first time he did, and she also called him her boyfriend. No matter how much they both said it, the label made her feel giddy.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you looked at your calendar lately, but on Thursday it’s Thanksgiving.” 

 

Emma suddenly felt nervous to ask him what she wanted to ask, and it was silly. She knew he would say yes, he wasn’t Neal. Killian had showed her time and time again that he was nothing like her old boyfriend but sometimes, it was hard for her to get rid of old fears. Killian must have sensed that she was nervous as he took her hand in his. She looked up to him, and she was certain that he already knew what she was going to ask but nonetheless, he gave her an encouraging nod, a sign that told her that it was okay to ask. She took a deep breath as she squeezed his hand. 

 

“Would you like to come over to my parents’ house for Thanksgiving dinner?” she held her breath as she waited for his answer. 

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Emma let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him. 

 

“Do you think you father remembers that he arrested me on my first night here in Storybrooke?”

 

She chuckled at his question as she patted him on the back.

  
  


“Oh yes he does.” Killian groaned as he dropped his head on the table. Emma kept laughing, knowing that her father wouldn’t hold it against Killian since she had explained to him what had happened that night, but he didn’t know that. She got up and leaned down to kiss his head before taking the dirty dishes to the sink. 

  
Everything was going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you liked the update, reviews are always appreciate, they make me smile like crazy!
> 
> I've been thinking, and I'm estimating 2 chapters left and maybe an epilogue, not sure yet. My plan is to finish the story before the New Year, because then it'll be two years since I posted the first chapter. I'm going to try my hardest to write the chapters that are left in a relatively short amount of time but I can't promise anything since my new job is taking a lot, a lot of my time.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hang on tight, OUAT is back in two weeks!
> 
> caro xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm finally back with this story and I'm so excited to get back to it. It's been almost a year since I updated it. Since then I had major problems with my muse, I barely wrote this past year and the previous one. The past 2 years were very tough emotionally. I'm doing better, I'm happy again which is wonderful to say to be quite honest. My new job takes a lot of my time (so less time to be on here or on tumblr), so I don't know how frequent my updates will be, but for this summer since I'll be mostly on vacation, I'll have time to finish this story and maybe work on some new ones.
> 
> I hope you all like it! Thanks to ultraluckycatnd for being my beta! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thursday quickly arrived, and although Killian was thrilled to be invited over by Emma’s family for Thanksgiving, he was also very nervous. He hasn’t done the whole meeting the girlfriend’s family in a while. The fact that his first encounter with Emma’s father wasn’t ideal, he feared the first impression would be the only one her father would keep in mind. 

 

Killian looked around his apartment one last time to make sure he had everything he needed before leaving. During the week, he hadn’t had the chance to see a lot of Emma since she still had her busy schedule at the station. But she had told him during one of their late night phone conversations that it was the last week of busy work, and that starting next week, her schedule would go back to normal. It was something that they were both looking forward to, to finally settle into the new routine of him now living in Storybrooke.

 

Once he was on his way to Emma’s loft, he felt the nervousness overtake him. After arriving at Emma’s place, she greeted him with a smile and a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tight against him as he kissed her back, which did wonders on calming his nerves. They hadn’t seen much of each other in the past week, and having her finally in his arms and tasting her lips made him want to skip dinner and stay cuddled up with her in front of her fireplace. 

 

“I missed you.” she murmured against his lips as her fingers caressed the nape of his neck. 

 

“Me too. I wish we didn’t have to go out tonight. We could stay in, and I would make it worth your while.”

 

“Mmhm, that does sound tempting, but,” she kissed him one last time before untangling herself from his arms and reaching into her hallway closet for her coat and purse. ”My parents are expecting us.” 

 

He pouted, which earned him the most adorable giggle from her as she took his hand and dragged him towards her bug. Storybrooke was a small town, so it didn’t take them long to arrive at her parents’ place. As they stood on the front steps, he felt Emma’s hand squeeze his in reassurance before she opened the front door. 

 

“We’re here!” she yelled as they got in. He heard voices and steps coming from the other end of the house, with her parents appearing from down the hall as they finished taking their coats off. 

 

Emma was greeted by her parents with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he was surprised that he was greeted the same way by her mother. Her father, though, greeted him with a nod and a handshake. Killian felt himself turn red, knowing that he didn’t make a good impression on him when he arrived. He knew her mother knew as well, but she didn’t seem to be bothered one bit as she pushed him further into the house and handed him a glass of red wine. 

 

“So Emma told us your move went quite well. How are you settling in?” Mary Margaret asked as they sat in the living room. 

 

“Quite well actually. I finished unpacking and furnishing my new place. Now the only thing left to do is to find a job.” 

 

“What do you want do?” her father asked, the first few words he actually had spoken to him.

 

“I would love to work at the docks, I’ve always loved sailing; being near the water soothes me. That is what I would wish to do, but if I’m being realistic, almost any job would work for me, as long as I can pay the bills.”

 

“I know someone at the docks. I could talk to them if you like.” Killian was surprised by David’s offer. Up until now, he was sure the man didn’t like him given that he arrested him a few months ago. 

 

“I, yes, I would love that. Thank you.” 

 

Dinner went well, Emma’s mother constantly asked him questions about him and his life, wanting to know more about him. He had felt a tad uncomfortable when the subject of his family came up, but they seemed to catch on quite quickly that it was a painful topic for him, so they let it slide. 

 

Once dinner was over, David asked him if he wanted to help with the dishes, saying that his wife had done enough by preparing the meal for tonight, and that it was his turn to help. Killian looked over at Emma who gave him an encouraging smile, so he went to help her father. 

 

“So how are things with Emma?” he asked casually as he rolled his sleeve up and turned on the faucet. 

 

Killian stood there speechless for a moment, surprised that her father got to the heart of the matter that quickly.

 

“They’re good. Actually, they’re great.” he said with a smile, because it was true, things were great between them. “I hope you don’t have the wrong impression of me, given how we first met.” Killian dared to say as he dried the dishes with a cloth.

 

“To be honest, I did at first when she first told me about you. But I know my Emma, she doesn’t let just anybody in; she’s cautious. If she decided that you were worth it, then I trust her. Plus, you really seem to make her happy and that’s all I want for my little girl.”

 

“She means the world to me. I will take care of her and make sure she isn’t harmed in any way.” 

 

“Good.” David smiled at him as he patted him on the back and Killian couldn’t help himself to feel relieved from this conversation, as he smiled back at him. 

 

“So, care to tell me what happened that night a few months ago that forced me to arrest you?” Emma’s father asked, making Killian freeze for a second. His reaction made David laugh. 

 

Killian ended up sharing a few drinks David him as the evening went on; it turned out that they got along pretty well. David had teased him about their first encounter, and Killian was more than happy that he didn’t hold it against him, despite their earlier talk. He had understood quite well the situation he was in, and reassured David that he would have probably done something similar if he had been in his position. 

 

It was almost midnight when they left, and if Mary Margaret hadn’t start yawning, he had a feeling that they would have stayed even later. She really seemed happy to have company over. Although he ended up having a great time with Emma’s parents, he too was feeling pretty tired. After they said their goodbyes, they quickly walked from the front door to Emma’s bug, not wanting to stay in the cold weather too long. 

 

They ended up going to her place. He had missed her so much this past week. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her, but he was also extremely tired from his week. Killian could see that Emma was tired as well, her eyes halfway closed as she brushed her teeth and got into her pyjamas. He took off all of his clothes, keeping only his boxer briefs on, and went to lie down next to her under the covers. The moment he was laying on his back with Emma pressed next to him, feeling her breath evening out on his chest, he fell asleep. 

 

The next morning he woke up with Emma by his side, kissing his shoulder and slowly making her way towards his chest and further down. A moan slipped out of his mouth when she gently bit the skin under his navel as her hand teased the bulge that was beginning to become more prominent with her gentle touch. His fingers went to caress her hair, pushing back a few strands that were covering her forehead. She looked up at him with a flirtatious smile as her hands went to pull down his boxer briefs low enough for her to free his length. He felt himself harden when she hummed at the sight of his cock. Emma kissed the tip softly, then slowly darted her tongue out to tease the sensitive skin. 

 

It was torture the way she was teasing him. He couldn’t help his hips from gently pushing upwards when she licked the underside of his length just as she lightly massaged his balls. She alternated between gently sucking the tip of his cock and swirling her tongue around it while her hand pumped him. Killian looked down at her, wanting to watch that gorgeous mouth of hers pleasuring him. When he did, he noticed that when she hummed around him, she had her hand inside her panties; the sight almost made him come right then. 

 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and gently pulled so she would look up at him, her lips moist and red from her task. He moved both of his hands to cup her cheeks and pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely while she straddled his hips. Killian gasped when her hand moved between them, grabbing his cock to resume her previous task as she kept her lips on his. 

 

“Good morning.” she mumbled against his lips. 

 

“Good morning indeed.” 

 

Wanting to hear her moans, his hands went to push down the top of her tank top to free her breasts, his fingers massaging her nipples until they were hard. The action made Emma moan as she started to rub her core over him. He latched his lips to her breast which made the sounds coming out of her mouth even louder. 

 

“Take those panties off. I want you to ride me.” he ordered with a husky voice, gently biting the underside of her breast. 

 

She did as she was told, tearing her body from his for a moment as she got rid of her panties and took the time to take off her top as well while Killian pushed down his boxer briefs. She made a move to her top drawer, wanting to grab a condom, when he stopped her. 

 

“Wait.” Emma looked at him confused on why he was preventing her from grabbing protection. 

 

“I, uh, went to see Dr. Whale last week. I’m clean.” he told her as he felt his cheeks turn red. She smiled at him as she resumed her place on top of him. 

 

“Good. Me too, and I’m on the pill.” He grinned up at her before claiming her lips. 

 

Emma moved her hips above him, her core rubbing against his as he felt her heat and her wetness coating his cock. They had always used protection to this point, always had a barrier that prevented him from feeling her against him. He was just having a taste of how she would feel, and he was already a goner. 

 

His hands went to rest on her hips as he helped her sway above him. He felt the tip of him accidentally nudge her entrance, the action both making them gasp and stop for a moment, both trying to control the situation a little. She looked down at him and he noticed how her eyes were black with lust, her cheeks pink, and her lips red. She was so beautiful and he couldn’t believe that she was his. 

 

Slowly, she started to raise her hips, grabbing his length so she could line him up to her entrance. As slowly as she raised her hips, she pushed them back down as his cock stretched her. He felt his breath stop as he welcomed how wet and hot she was. He had never felt her this way and it was ten times better than usual. Killian managed to control his breathing, gulping as she started to move up and down on his cock, while her hands rested on his chest for support. The new sensation, combined with the vision of her riding him while she grasped her breast with one hand while her other hand rubbed circles on her clit, was making it hard for him to last very long. 

 

“That’s it love, take what you need.” he encouraged, wanting her to reach her climax before he reached his own. 

 

His words seemed the spur her on, her movements getting more and more erratic as he kept telling her filthy things, like how beautiful she looked riding him, how wet she was, how hot and tight she was around him. 

 

“Fuck Killian,” she panted as she moved one hand to raise a fistful of hair on top of her head, exposing her breast even more to his gaze. “I’m gonna come.”

 

Planting his feet on the mattress, he snapped his hips upwards, the movement making her tumble over the edge almost instantly. He kept moving beneath her until he reached his orgasm. She slowly moved to lay on top of him, his hands resting on her back as he caressed the skin there.

 

“Mmhm, that was amazing.” she told him as she kissed the hollow of his throat before leaning on her arms to look at him. 

 

“You’re amazing.” he told her, which made her smile. He was happy to see that she was trying very hard to not banalize his compliments. She seemed to readily accept them more and more, and hopefully, was also starting to believe those wonderful words.

 

“You’re quite amazing yourself.” 

 

“Oh, that I know.” he teased her with an eyebrow raised, which earned him a slap with the back of her hand on his chest.

 

“What do you want to do today?”

 

“Well, definitely more of this.” he told her as he squeezed one of her butt cheeks, earning him a giggle. “But I wouldn’t say no to a walk around town. It’s supposed to be nice out today. It would be a shame not to enjoy it.”

 

“That’s a good idea, and it’ll be a good excuse to then go in so you can warm me up.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

It took them less than an hour to get up and dressed. They got distracted in the shower, and then again when trying to dress themselves. They agreed that neither of them were in the mood to cook breakfast, so they opted for brunch at Granny’s. As they walked hand in hand over to the dinner, Killian came to realize that since they had made their relationship official, it was the first time that they were going out publicly as a couple in Storybrooke. They had done so a bunch of times back in Boston, where no one knew them, but here it was different. It was a big step. Emma didn’t seemed to be fazed at all by that, that is, if she even realized that it was their first time stepping out as a couple in her hometown.

 

Once they entered the diner, they were greeted by a very busy Granny, who barely noticed who actually walked in. They shrugged and walked to the only booth left at the end of the restaurant. Killian was pleasantly surprised when Emma came to sit down next to him on his side of the booth instead of across from him. He took advantage of it and locked his hand with hers as they both perused the menu. 

 

“So the lovebirds finally decided to make it official.” Granny told them with a smile, one hand resting on the table, the other on her full hip. Killian felt his cheeks turn red and noticed that Emma’s had changed color as well. 

 

“Oh don’t you two act all shy. Everybody knew that eventually you two would end up together.” She said it as if it was the most natural thing to say. 

 

They weren’t able to say anything in response to Granny’s comment, because she was already asking them what they wanted for brunch. They gave their order and Killian chuckled the moment the woman left to put in their order. 

 

“Well, I guess us being an item won’t come as a shock to anybody here then.” 

 

“Welcome to Storybrooke, where everybody knows what is happening in your life. Say goodbye to privacy and welcome to town gossip.” Emma’s reply only made him laugh, so he leaned over to kiss her.

 

“I don’t mind. I prefer this than life in the city where everybody has their noses pointed down towards their own belly and don’t even know their neighbors. Do you mind that everybody will know that we’re dating?” 

 

Emma smiled at him as one of her hands went to cup his cheek. “Not at all, actually, which is weird.”

 

“Good weird I hope?”

 

“Definitely good. Everything about you is good.” He smiled down at her as he captured her lips for a kiss.

 

“Okay lovebirds, that’s enough. Keep that for the bedroom. Just because we all know you’re together now, it doesn’t mean that we need to see every part of it.” Granny teased them as she deposited their drinks on the table. 

 

“Jealous, Granny?” Emma teased as she grabbed her cocoa and took a sip.

 

“Who wouldn’t want a piece of that man?” she said as she nodded towards Killian, her comments only making him turn even redder. “You can keep him honey. He’s way too young for me.” 

 

Emma giggled at the woman’s comment and then turned her gaze towards him. “Good, cause you’re mine.”

 

He smiled down at her as he squeezed her hand. “Aye, and you’re mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome, they actually help the muse! 
> 
> See you soon! Caro xxx


End file.
